Blue Moon
by JouChan13
Summary: AU. After three years with Kenshin, Kaoru takes the worst blow of all. Feeling desperate and lost she looks to the heavens to help her. She makes a wish on that night, while looking up at the eerie moon. Never thinking it could come true. Batt/Kao
1. chapter 01

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.

FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Summary: After three years with Kenshin, Kaoru takes the worst blow of all. Feeling desperate and lost she looks to the heavens to help her. She makes a wish on that night, while looking up at the eerie moon. Never thinking it could come true.

Chapter One

*************

Kaoru sat in the yard of her dojo, crying. Today was the last day of the full moon. It had also been the third year anniversary to Kenshin's stay here at the dojo. It was a date she wouldn't soon forget. Tonight, he'd made it very clear where she stood with him. Well as clear as the rurouni can. Tripping over his words in order to set her down gently. She had always hoped that maybe with time she could win his heart. But then after the thing with Yukshiro, Enishi she didn't think she had to. As hard as it had been, he'd proven he'd loved her. She been so sure of his affection, especially after they told her how he'd acted after her supposed death.

"Why?" She cried out into the night.

"Why do things have to be like this?" She held a small blanket to her face. Muffling the sounds of her cries.

"I thought you loved me." She pleaded at the moon. Hoping what he'd said had been a mistake on her part. It must be his guilt. It has to be. If only there was a way to free him off that. To make him let go. "Oh, how I wish . . . ."

What is it she wished? For him to love her? Yes, of course but wishing for that would be selfish of her.

So what is it she wished for? For him to be happy. Yes, but he would never be happy as long as he carried the sins. Those sins burned his heart and his mind. Consuming him.

So what is it she wished for?

"Was there ever a time when you were happy Kenshin?" She whispered. The cool night air drifting into the yard.

He must have been happy with his wife. But in the end that brought pain for him too. The worst kind.

He was happy with Hiko. Though at that young age he was restless.

The Only time she could think of, or piece together would be when he was around the age of fifteen. Exactly at fifteen. It had been just before Tomoe and a while after Hiko. He was doing something he believed in. That made him perhaps not happy but content. He was protecting all he could with the wield of his sword. Bringing hope to the defenseless or at least it would later on.

Kaoru turned her tear stained face to the heavens, noting the inky blue color surrounding it, trying to fill it. "I wish I could have met you then, when your mind was at ease." She choked out another sob she was able to muffle with her blanket. "Oh how I wish it were so." She doubled over into a fetal position crying till she felt too drained to do anything else. The moon was just starting to descend as she got up, slowly. Feeling a big headache coming on. She dusted herself and slowly made her way into the house back to her room.

'Hopefully Kenshin will only think I went to the bathroom this early in the morning,' she thought. Her eyelids were so heavy. There was room for nothing more than sleep.

-

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

He was running through the streets. Chasing someone. He couldn't tell who it was only that they were eluding him. He ran faster but it didn't seem to make a difference. Why couldn't he catch up? He paused in the middle of the street, closing his eyes and stretching his senses. He could feel no one. He opened his eyes again and he could see the shadow, lingering up ahead. Just standing there waiting for him to take chase again.

He took chase and so did the shadow. "Oi!" He yelled.

The shadow made no move of acknowledgement but somehow he knew the shadow heard. "Oi." He yelled again.

How can anyone not stop when they hear you calling them?

"Stop!" He yelled and this time the shadow's step faltered as it ran ahead. He was becoming angry. "Stop!" He yelled for the last time. His deep tone carried the anger he felt. He gripped his katana and blurred for a moment. His speed had increased to an unbelievable point. He pulled out his sword and not being able to see in the dense fog, he swung out blindly. He heard a thump. The fog had gotten thicker. He reached down and felt a shoulder.

"Oi!" His voice had lost all edge. All feeling. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

"Kenshin can you hear me." Kaoru said as she shook him a little. She'd been calling out to him for a while but he hadn't woken up.

"Kenshin. Please wake up." She shook him a bit harder. He was scarring her. Her eyes started watering again. He couldn't have died in his sleep. He just couldn't have.

"Kenshin." She cried, almost yelled into his face. She felt his hands moving and quickly her eyes turned to his face.

They slowly opened to reveal deep purple eyes. He blinked slowly in confusion. He'd been asleep. How was that possible? He blinked again and things came into focus.

"Where am I?" He commanded.

Kaoru felt the air grow thin and her body heavy. Her eyes rolled back as she started to fall.

The confused man caught her before she fell to the floor. He placed her onto the futon he'd occupied a moment ago.

He took notice of the room and the atmosphere. Everything was quiet. Peaceful.

Was he no longer in Kyoto? What had happened the night before?

He looked down at the petite woman on the futon. She would know. She would tell him. He peered down at her carefully. He hadn't noticed she was in a yukata till this very moment. He felt a bit strange, to be looking at her. So without a thought he reached for the blankets and covered her up. No need for a distraction when he started interrogating her.

He sat to her side. With closed eyes, waiting.

Kaoru's eyes were slow to open. What a nightmare. She looked up to see the familiar face. "Kenshin," she called out. "I had a nightmare. It was silly of course but it seemed so real." Her eyes focused on his face as he revealed his eyes.

She blinked at the look in them. They were guarded. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Where am I?" He asked cutting her off.

Kaoru covered her face with her hands. "This isn't real. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming." She moved her hand to peer at his face. He didn't seem amused.

"Tell me where I am?" He asked, his tone was strong.

"Kenshin." She cried as she sat up. "Kami." She said gripping her head before opening her eyes and looking at him again. She studied his features for a moment before she spoke again. He kept saying _I_ not _sessha_, but _I_.

"I can't believe this," she choked.

He grabbed her wrists and moved them away fro her face. "Tell me," he growled.

Kaoru was choked to say the least. "You're not him anymore." She cried as she fought to cover her face again.

Her sobs were getting to him. She sounded so heartbroken. What is wrong with me? He thought for a moment. He separated her hands and brought them out at her sides. "Answer me."

"You're in Tokyo, Kenshin." She said as she sniffled.

He blinked in confusion.

"How do you know who I am?" The question brought out another tearful sob from her.

"We met three years ago. You've been living with me ever since." She tried explaining.

Three years, what the hell happened to me? "What do you know about me?" He asked.

She whimpered.

And he shook her. "Himura Kenshin. Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Once known as the hitokiri battoussai." She sobbed and continued. "Currently a rurouni and living in the Kamiya dojo." She hiccupped at the end.

"Rurouni," he repeated. He noted it increased the silent tears streaming down her face. "How long?"

"Over ten years." She said.

He threw her to the side, back onto the futon. "You LIE!" He accused. He searched around for his weapon. He wouldn't kill her but he'd scare her into telling him the truth.

"Kenshin" She choked. "How old do you think you are?"

His eyes narrowed. "That isn't your business." He snapped.

She wiped at her eyes. "Kenshin you're 31."

His mouth dropped slightly. She was crazy. His eyes softened for a moment. She would be of no use. No point in scarring her, then.

"Please, look in the mirror." She urged.

He shook his head. "I am 15." He stated.

Kaoru felt the world give under her again. No, she thought. This can't be my fault. "Will you allow me to get you a mirror?" She asked.

"What will that prove?" He asked. The annoyance back in his tone.

"Everything." She said rising to her feet. She noted he stood up as well and followed her into her room. She pulled out the mirror and handed it to him face down.

He took it and turned it over. He looked into it and blinked. He openly frowned and blinked again. His hand went to the scar on his cheek. It had not been there when he went to sleep. Small wrinkles around his eyes confirmed him to be older than fifteen.

He handed her back the mirror. "What happened?"

She wiped at the insistent tears streaming down her face. "You did all you could for the Ishin shishi. After you helped win the battle for them. At the age of eighteen you disappeared. You became a rurouni and wandered for over ten years. You and I met three years back in the streets of Tokyo. Someone was going around killing people, he claimed to be the Hitokiri Battoussai and he said he was using the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu to do it. So I set off to capture him. I couldn't let him smear the name of my school like that. So in my attempt to capture him I met you. I miss took you for the Battoussai. But you told me you were nothing more than a rurouni. You showed me your sakabatou, which has the edge on the reverse side. I lectured you on carrying a sword during the Meiji era. I was doing that when I heard the whistles of the police. I ran off to see a masked man killing off the policemen. I told him to stop. I charged him with my shinai and he cut it with his sword. He was about to strike me when you intercepted. You carried me off before he killed me. He only cut my arm, luckily. Still I believe I fainted." She gave a watery smile in remembrance. "I was grateful to you. Someone who moved as fast as you did could only have been a warrior at some point. I was grateful to you so I asked you to stay."

"Where is the sakabatou?" He asked interrupting her.

"In the other room." She said.

He got up and in less than a minute he was back, carrying it. Kaoru looked at it like a foreign object. The sakabatou had never seemed deadly before. Probably because now it was been held by the hitokiri battoussai.

*************

The battoussai sat at the table waiting for the woman to return. She had finished her story on how they met and what had happened in the last three years. But there were things that she didn't say. He could tell. It wasn't that she was lying just refusing to go include certain facts. Through out the story she had failed to mention her name. He knew she was a Kamiya but what was her first name.

Kaoru brought him tea and some rice balls to eat while he finished his questions. As long as she held his answers he wouldn't leave. She placed the food in front of him and sat to his left like she always did. She served his tea and then herself.

"How old are you?" He asked after he took a drink of his tea.

Her mouth opened and her face grew hot. He noticed but didn't say anything. "I'm twenty now." She answered him.

He peered at her with an unreadable expression. She was very pretty. Someone like her should have been married by now. He noticed she bowed her head down in embarrassment. From what she said every time an enemy resurfaced, she was the first one kidnapped. Meaning she held value . . . .

. . . . to him.

The battoussai put down his cup almost spilling it in the process as he ran out of the house and into the yard.

Kaoru sat wide eyed for a moment before she followed him out. He couldn't leave.

"KAoru!"

She ran out to find the Battoussai, his sword drawn to Yahiko's neck.

"NO!" She screamed running over to them. Trying to separate them. "He lives here too. He's my student." She cried pleadingly. Pulling at his hands.

The battoussai let go reluctantly. He'd hesitated at the call of the familiar name. It's the only reason the boy wasn't dead. He re-sheathed his sword with a small click. He watched her approach the boy, checking him for injury and then hugging him when she found none. She took a deep sigh before meeting his gaze. While Yahiko stood behind her shaking and pale as sheet. Too frightened and confused by what had just happened.

"Kenshin, you can't do that. A lot of the people who come by here are our friends." She said in exasperation giving him a stern look, which melted to hopelessness. "Come on. I want you to finish eating." She said as she grabbed him and the boy by the hand.

He allowed himself to be pulled in, giving his surrounding a once over. He turned back to her, noting she sparked interest.

Well, That was it for chapter one. If you're reading this because you've read my other fics than you know this story will be at least ten chapters long. Like many of my other stories this fic has just being sitting on my pc for a while so I thought I would finally get around to finishing it up while I'm on summer vacation.

Small Note: Not much to say other that her wish has been granted. She wanted him when his mind was at ease. And though maybe not completely he was more himself at fifteen then he was now at thirty-one because the rurouni hides behind the facade.

The Hitokiri Battoussai if you watched the OVA never hesitated and though I wish I could have killed Yahiko off as a result of that. I cannot mess with my own story like that. Besides I like Yahiko even if he's annoying at times.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

All right. Please remember that anything between these lines means dream sequence. In this chapter it was Kenshin who had a dream. Whether nightmare? That's yet to be determined.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. chapter 02

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.

FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Chapter Two

*************

Yahiko sat stiffly across from the stranger. He no longer looked at him rather the man kept his eyes on Kaoru. While she moved around in the kitchen until she sat down next to him again. The man with deep red hair and eerie blue/violet eyes sat there motionless. A stranger because that's what he was now.

"Here Yahiko, take a drink." She said serving the steaming liquid into his cup. Yahiko blew on it before he drank it in one shot. He coughed at the end. It was sake.

"It's to calm your nerves a little," she said. Yahiko's eyes turned to hers. Waiting for the explanation she was trying to give him. He noticed her eyes watered and she struggled to keep the tears from falling. "Yahiko," she said hoarsely. "Ken . . . shin. He can't remember anything before the age of fifteen." She finished.

Yahiko stared at her in confusion. That would mean . . . wasn't he a . . . then. "Hitokiri Battoussai." Was all that came out of his mouth. He felt his stomach give a lurch forward. How was this even possible? How?

Kenshin's eyes narrowed at the boy. Did everyone now know who he was? He didn't like that fact that the information was so widely known. He would have to limit as to who knew what. The Shinsegumi. They would follow him.

"I don't think he should stay here Kaoru." Yahiko said.

While Kaoru gasped in response to the statement.

"He's dangerous. He doesn't know who you are. He might harm you." Yahiko said as he watched Kaoru shake her head in denial. "He wouldn't even know what he's done until it was too late." He finished.

"No!" She cried "No matter what happens I am not letting him leave." She said to Yahiko.

Turning to Kenshin. "You can't leave. You promised. You promised," she whimpered. Yahiko stood and embraced her. Muffling her cries of the injustice of it all. He'd promised that as long as she wanted he'd stay. He couldn't break his promise. He just couldn't.

The battoussai watched the scene with interest. The boys' outburst and the girls' cries. He made no move to comfort her. Even as she pleaded with him that he'd promised. He felt a small twinge some where in his heart at her words. Which confirmed his thoughts that there was a lot she hadn't said.

Yahiko pulled away from Kaoru. Her teared stained face, it made him want to fix things. In time she had become like a sister to him. And though he'd never said anything. He loved her and wanted to see her happy. Which is why this situation was very hard. He didn't want the battoussai anywhere near her. It only brought her pain to see him. Plus without his memory he might actually kill her and feel nothing of it until he was the rurouni again. In which case it would be worse then when he was in the Rakuninmura.

"Kenshin, You don't need to leave." She said to him. She watched his face for any sort of understanding, for affirmation, for comfort but his face remained a mask.

He nodded in understanding but it was all he did.

"Then you will remain here with me? She asked with pleading eyes.

Kenshin turned his face to the side and she choked back a sob. Yahiko felt his anger bubble to the surface. The battoussai was out of place and he might stay for a while but only for a while.

The battoussai felt the boy's ki go up. He didn't remember making any sort of promises. But he felt she told the truth. And so despite his better judgment he would stay.

"Kenshin?" She asked afraid of his answer.

He turned his face to her. "I will not leave." He said.

Her lip trembled and she nodded getting up. Yahiko helped her up and they walked to the kitchen.

"Will you please go to the Akabeko and get some lunch for us. Also warn Sano. Or he'll get the same greeting you did this morning," she said as she began to wash the dishes.

"I don't think I should leave you alone with him." Yahiko said a little worried.

She turned to face him with a weak smile. "It'll be alright Yahiko. Don't worry."

Yahiko nodded and left the kitchen. He walked back out to were they had been eating and Kenshin was gone. He wouldn't break his promise the same day he'd made it so he was sure that the Battoussai would be back.

*************

The battoussai walked back from town. People had greeted him with smiling faces, confused by his appearance no doubt but still smiling faces. So it was true he lived in this town.

The bakumatsu was over.

The Meijii had begun. It was what he'd hoped for but he didn't like the fact that he didn't remember any of it. He felt uneasy. Disgruntle even. What the hell had happened? A blow to the head he could understand but you just don't wake up an not remember. Shit like that didn't happen. He paused near the river, looking at his reflection. He'd fixed his hair already. He felt . . . angry. But why? Why was there anger?

He turned around quickly when he felt someone behind him. His eyes narrowed when they didn't see anyone. He felt them though. The anger and the hate had been directed at him. He focused but he couldn't sense far enough. He fisted his hand and continued his trek to the Kamiya dojo.

Too many people knew about him. His job had been to remain in the shadows and now . . .

He shook his head. He must have told them it would have been the only way they would have know because he hadn't left anyone alive to point him out. The atmosphere here was troubling. Despite his promise he felt . . . oppressed.

He walked into the dojo, noting the lack of security. 'Anyone could just come here and kill her,' he thought as he made his way inside. Not really thinking why he said it only noting it's importance.

Near the kitchen sitting at the table was the boy, who he recognized but not the others. His eyes narrowed as he came in. He stood by the door feeling out of place as they stared at him.

Kaoru popped her head out when they had all become quiet. "What's wrong?" She asked coming into the room. "Ken . . . shin?" She broke off . . . starring at his new cobalt gi. Her eyes were drawn to the high ponytail. She blinked back the emotions threatening to spill out of their confines. "I was worried." She said. Noticing he didn't come the rest of the way into the room she walked over to him. Stood in front of him a moment unsure what to do. Still she grabbed his hand and walked him to his spot at the table.

He sat down and ignored the rest much like he did with his other peers.

"So you don't remember anything at all?"

The battoussai turned his eyes to the older man. He didn't feel like sharing and so he remained with out answering. His eyes moved away from the old man to the next one. A man with a disgruntle look and wild looking hair. Next was the boy from earlier. His attention turned to the sound of chattering women who emerged out of the kitchen a moment later.

He gave a quick glance to the older women with red lips. But his eyes were still drawn to the smaller of the two. Kaoru Kamiya, her eyes were still puffy. He watched as she brought out their food and then took a seat. The older women served rice while Kaoru served . . . . meat . . . from the smell of it.

"So have you been able to remember anything else Ken-san?" The women with red lips had spoken to him. His frowned at the way she addressed him. His eyes turned to Kaoru to see how she reacted at the way the women spoke to him.

"Do you think he would just sit there if he remembered anything else?" Kaoru snapped at Megumi.

Megumi was taken aback but for only a moment. "A tanuki like you wouldn't be able to tell if he was sick or just pretending."

Kaoru fisted her hands together ready to strike the other women. "Kenshin would never do that." Kaoru grounded out her jaw set. "Kenshin would never," she cried out.

He took note of the rise in her ki and gave an inward smile. He tapped her hand and she turned her attention to him. "Do you want me make them leave?" He asked her and their eyes widened.

She shook her head no. He gave them an unappreciative glance and began to eat. Everyone followed suit after that.

Soon after they finished eating and were having tea. He finally addressed the question he'd been trying to make all day. "Who are you?" He asked.

Her eyes had snapped opened and her face turned up to him in a really big hurry. With her mouth slightly open she didn't know how to answer him. What she assumed she was and what she might actually be were two different things. The others were outside watching the girls play around. While she and Kenshin remained inside. "Kamiya Kaoru." she mumbled slowly.

"No." He responded having grown impatient. He watched her cup tremble a bit and so she set it down. "Who are you to me?"

Her mouth moved without words. "I'm . . . I'm . . .your . . ." She was at a loss for words and her eyes teared up. "I'm your friend Ken . . .shin." She said in a strangled voice.

"I don't believe you." He said getting up.

"Kenshin wait." She said running in front of him to block the door. "Please." She begged. "What do you want me to say? What ever it is tell me. I'll say it just don't go." She cried, not hiding her tears from him anymore.

He was confused by it all. Why did she cry for him? A friend wouldn't act the way she did. At least he didn't think so. He couldn't be sure having never had a female friend before. Still there was the fact that she was twenty and not married. She had to be a lying. He pushed her aside and she fell to the floor. Her cries grew louder. He steeled his nerves and continued his walk outside.

"What the . . .?" Sano took a look behind Kenshin and tried to block him off. "The hell do you think you're doing? What the hell did you do to Jouchan?" He growled.

Kenshin ignored him.

Sano's hand fisted before he tried to punch him. Kenshin hit him across the face with the side of his sword knocking him back some. Everyone else froze.

Yahiko ran to the front of the gate, shinai in hand. "I can't let you leave Kenshin. You promised her long ago you wouldn't leave and you promised her today again. I can't let you leave."

The battoussai punched him in the middle of the stomach. Drawing out all breath, Yahiko slumped to the floor. The battoussai knocked him out knowing Kaoru would be upset if he killed him.

Sano got up slowly. "Fucking Coward." He called out.

At that the battoussai paused. He turned around slowly. No one had explained what this man or the rest of these people were to him. All he knew was they knew who he was. He held the hilt of his sword waiting for the man to attack. He didn't have to wait long.

"Sano don't be an idiot." The women with red lips called out.

Sano swung out but his fist never connected with his target. The battoussai drew his blade into the most basic battou jutsu. He watched as Sano flew back.

His breathing was ragged an he was sure he had some broken ribs. Still he couldn't just let Kenshin leave. Jouchan would be too distraught. "Asshole." He called out. Getting to his feet was becoming more of a struggle. "Not gonna fucking let you leave." Sano growled out. He used the Tou Ate (the Distant Hit). Unlike Anji he didn't need to use a small sword or dagger. His fist alone hit the ground and sent the Futai no Kiwami to send the shock through the ground at Kenshin.

The battoussai saw everything in slow motion. The effect of such an attack could be fatal having never seen it before but the other man. This Sano. He was injured already and his lack of strength was obvious in the attack as it lacked the swiftness of the kill.

He drew his sword for the final time as Sano's fist hit the ground. The battoussai took a high leap. "Ryu Tsui Sen." He called out, knocking Sano to the ground creating a small crater where Sano had stood.

Sano laid on the ground. His breathing was erratic. The blackness was trying crush him. "Fucker" He gasped.

"You . . .

. . . .can't just leave . . ." It was too hard to breath. "leave your woman." It was impossible to stay awake.

The battoussai stood there, sword still drawn. Your woman. That's what he'd said. Your woman.

"My women." He whispered out loud.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I've watched the Ova's all over again to get in touch with his character again. I chose for him to go back to the age of fifteen (exactly) because he hadn't met Tomoe yet. I've messed with Kaoru in my other fics so now I thought I'd mess with Kenshin.

Small Note: His lack of remembrance is already an issue. He doesn't like being left in the dark. He has lingering or more like surfacing feelings for Kaoru he doesn't quite understand. Confused and angered he lashed out.

The battoussai used the Ryu Tsui Sen (Dragon Hammer Flash) - This is where the swordsman jumps really high and then slams down the opponent. This is probably Kenshin's favorite move since he uses most of the time.

Thanks for reading. Please review


	3. chapter 03

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.

FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Chapter Three

*************

Kaoru was slumped on the floor crying. It had happened again. He had left. He'd left. She felt like she was falling into something. The feeling in her stomach, she felt sick. 

She had been slumped on the floor when Megumi had rushed in. "Kaoru! Kaoru you need to get out there before he kills someone." Megumi's tone was frantic.

Kaoru understood the words and it took her a moment to process them but once she did she ran out. She forgot. She'd completely forgotten that he was a danger to everyone out specially himself.

She ran into the courtyard. The eerie silence was deafening. She spotted the battoussai right away his sword drawn, standing over Sano's crumpled form. Somewhere behind her Megumi gasped.

Both women flew down the steps and into the yard. Kaoru threw herself over Sano. The tears coming back slowly.

Megumi touched his neck feeling for a pulse. Letting out a breath when she found one.

"Sano, can you hear me?" Kaoru asked as she leaned over Sano's body. Her hands touched his chest just before she was pulled back.

"What do you think you're doing?" His voice had a cutting edge to it.

"I . . ." She didn't understand the question.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind forcefully.

"But Sano . . ." She began. He whirled around so fast she walked into him. Her nose and mouth brushing his cheek.

The cutting words he'd been about to say were lost while he looked at her. But just as fast as the feeling emerged it was hidden again. He turned around and dragged her back to the house. The walked past their tea, past the kitchen, past her room and finally his room. He tossed the door aside. He threw her into the room and she fell onto the futon which hadn't been made.

"Kenshin?" She said startled by his actions.

"You lied to me." He hissed with his back to her while closing the door.

Her eyes grew wider in confusion. First he said he didn't believe she was his friend and now he accused her of lying. She shook her head in response. She watched him turn around and walk back to her but stop a couple of feet away with a thunderous look on his face.

"Kenshin I don't understand?" She exclaimed.

"Who are you?" He repeated watching her face closely.

"I told you already. Kenshin we're friends. I care for you a lot." She finished.

Convincingly if he might add. Still he didn't believe her. He kneeled in front of her and took her face into his hands. "You're a liar." He stated his breath wafting over her.

She blinked slowly, almost lazily. Her mouth opened with the same sluggishness, almost sensuously. "Kenshin," and the way she said his name confirmed his thoughts. He eased his face down giving into the slightest touch of her lips. She didn't resist and closed her eyes. His control clicked back into place and he pulled away. He broke all contact with her as he stood up to look down on her again. She opened her eyes slowly.

He'd given her a chaste kissed and lasted for less then a half a heartbeat but it had been enough to burn the blood in her veins. Licking her lips, to where they had touched she focused on his face. She tilted her face in confusion.

"It's obvious to me we are more than friends. Why do you lie about it?" He asked her in a clipped tone.

Her face flushed at the insinuation and she looked down to the floor. Being accused by other people was different than being accused by him. "Kenshin. Things are complicated. It's not so easy to define." She spoke to him even though she looked at the floor.

That made him think for a bit. Maybe she was ashamed of what they had. She was twenty and unmarried. He'd been living with her . . . "Are you or are you not my woman?" He asked.

Her face turned a crimson red. "Kenshin where did you hear that?"

She evaded the question. "That doesn't matter. You will tell me now what you are to me? Are you shamed of our relationship?" He asked fury taking over the clipped tones.

She shook her head. "Kenshin we don't have . . . ."

"So you don't love me?" He asked with an unforgivable anger.

"That's not it, DAMN IT! You're twisting things," she cried out.

"If you don't. Tell me so I can leave." What point was there in staying if she didn't want to carry on. He felt his mood darkening.

She rose to her feet faster than he thought she could. "I do. Kenshin I do." She cried into his shoulder.

His arms came around her waist. Utterly confused by the situation. He let her cry. Her arms found their way around his neck as she cried. Everything was all wrong.

After sometime she remembered the others. She pushed him away and a scowl came to his face. "The others."

She tried to push past him and instead he blocked her. "They don't matter." He said.

Her face formed into a frown. "What do you mean they don't matter they're our friends." She said in an exasperated tone. When he didn't move her hands went to her hips. "Move Kenshin."

He looked at her curiously but still didn't move. He felt the rise in her ki and to be honest it amused him. She stomped her foot and with great vehemence pushed him aside. But she couldn't get him to budge. "Kenshin baka." She said as she tried to move past him.

The way she spoke to him they were very familiar with each other. He let his eyes trail over the curves on her form. She was more than pretty, now that he really looked at her. And it didn't have anything to do with the fact that he now knew they were on an intimate level.

Kaoru felt like her ears were going to burn off and fall, the way he was looking at her. "Kenshin." The call of his name brought him back. "They're my friends and they're very important to me." She pleaded with him hoping he understood at least that. Since he didn't seem to care about them himself. After a moment he nodded and opened the door himself. He caught her hand as she ran past him. Together they walked down the hall back out to the yard. They didn't get that far though. Yahiko sat nursing his stomach and Kaoru broke away from Kenshin to Yahiko.

"What happened? Oh Yahiko what happened?" She said a bit frantic, checking him over for more injuries.

Yahiko glared at the man behind her. Kaoru's face was tinted pink from all the crying and her voice was hoarse too. "Why don't you ask the battoussai." He said with venom.

Kaoru turned her eyes to him. He stood straight and with no trace of emotion on his face. "He wouldn't." She began. "Kenshin would never."

Yahiko laughed and it was a cynical laugh. Something she would have never pegged him for. "Kenshin as the rurouni, never. But that man over there is not Kenshin."

The words cut through straight to her heart. It was true in a sense. "Are you alright though?" She asked brushing back some of his hair like he was a small child.

"I will be when he leaves." Yahiko muttered.

"Yahiko please don't." she pleaded with him. She'd had such an emotionally draining day. She couldn't take much more.

"If I leave you can rest assure she will leave with me." Came the icy reply. The battoussai left the room with out another word.

Kaoru gave a deep sigh and helped Yahiko up. Together they walked outside to the court yard where Sano was already sitting up.

"Ouch, Fox! Watch what ya'r doing." Came Sano's voice.

"If you stayed still, Baka." She said sticking the needle into his skin making him cry out in pain again.

"Shit, when Kenshin is Kenshin again he's really gonna get it." He muttered.

"You mean the way you showed him today." Piped in Yahiko who was being supported by Kaoru.

"At least I stood up to more than one punch." Sano said in return.

Yahiko glared at Sano. "But I'm not the one boasting I can kick his ass. Chicken head."

Sano grounded out his teeth.

Megumi gave an exasperated sigh and knocked Sano on the side of the head.

"Damn it!" Sano bit his lip to keep himself from calling her anything else. "Are you almost done?"

"Baka," she said pulling on the bandages that covered his ribs. "There." she said rising to her feet.

Kaoru looked down on him guiltily. She let go of Yahiko to embrace Sano. "I'm so sorry," she said. He winced on contact but let her cry. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Jouchan." He said smiling at her. "I'm still here." His face turned to the side then. The battoussai stood in the doorway watching. His amber eyes glittered perilously. Sano's eyes narrowed in anger. So he hadn't left after all. He pushed her back a bit to look at her eyes. He felt bad for her. Out of everybody here she'd had it worse. These small scars, courtesy of Bastard Battoussai would heal but the emotional stuff Kaoru was subjected too. He was surprised she wasn't insane yet. "You look tired," Sano said wiping a tear away. "You need some rest."

That was all it took. The battoussai stood next to her in the next instant. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up closer to his body.

Sano looked at him in anger. "She's not a doll." He began but was caught off. As the battoussai leaned down.

"This will be the only time I warn you. Next time you touch the hands come off." The battoussai's low whisper was more threatening than any opponent with a gun or sword could be.

Sano's eyes opened wide in disbelief. "You gotta be kidding me?" He muttered.

Kaoru pulled on the battoussai's arm. "Kenshin." She cried in embarrassment.

"Ken-san." Megumi said at the same in disbelief.

He pulled back with Kaoru at his side again. "I am Himura to you." He said addressing everyone in the yard. He was sick and tired of them addressing him as anything else.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru began not sure she could call him anything else.

"It's alright for you," he said with a ghost of a smile. It was different from the rurouni smile. This one, it looked odd considering the color of his eyes. "Because you're my . . ."

She covered his mouth before he said it in front of other people. Still they all watched as her face turned beat red.

They narrowed their eyes at them. "She's your what?" Sano questioned. The battoussai threw him a withering look and said nothing else to him.

*************

"Kenshin I need for you to be nicer to them." Kaoru pleaded once they were back in the dojo. He looked at her for a moment the feeling of uneasiness was gone. He'd only felt that way when he'd been away from her. Which confused him. The whole situation confused him and that pissed him off. Kaoru shook her head in annoyance he wasn't even listening to her. He was such a . . .

"Do you sleep in my bed?" He asked her with out any warning. Her face burned a shade darker than his hair. Unable to form words she shook her head furiously.

He watched her body language and it was hard to tell if she was lying or not. She'd lied before about their relationship. For what reason he didn't know but the fact remained she could just as easily be lying about this now. I mean three years with out touching. That just seemed impossible. His thoughts formed patterns while his face and body remained still. His eyes however remained watchful over her.

Eventually feeling too tired to play this game with him she spoke to him. "Kenshin I need some rest." She raised her head just the slightest. "I'm going to take a nap before dinner." She started to walk away and was almost to her door before she noticed he'd followed her. "Kenshin." She warned. Just because he was sick didn't mean he could take advantage of the situation. Well maybe not sick, stupid wish. Still the fact remained he should have known better.

He walked past her and into her room. He'd asked if she slept in his but he'd never asked if he'd slept in hers. Kaoru stomped into the room in a fury. "Himura Kenshin." She snapped. "You get out of here right now. Hentai. I need to rest." She was ready to pummel him. Rurouni or not. Instead her eyes widened when he laid back on her futon. Her hands fisted together. 'This guy,' she thought. 'Was making some pretty big assumptions here.' "Kenshin." She said trying to keep her temper in check. The whole day had gone to hell. She really didn't need this. Her nerves where on edge.

"Did you not ask me, not to leave you." His question hung between them. How did she explain things to him when she wasn't sure about the answer. How could she when the rurouni had never given a direct response.

"Kenshin," she said before rubbing her temples. She felt his hands ease her to the futon. Maybe she could just ignore him and he'd go away. Yes that's what she'd do. Her eyes felt heavy anyways. With one last yawn she laid her head down. She was too tired to notice the firmness of her pillow.

The battoussai looked at the small women. She was confusing indeed. She was older yet younger than he. He was of course older in age but his mind. Damn it to hell. Fifteen! What kind of sh . . He took a deep breath trying to calm down. That was another thing. He'd always been quick tempered but now. Though it had only been one day, things were different. It was almost like something was wrong. The problem was it was hard to say whether it was because of his memory loss or because of something else. His mood changed while looking at her. He'd never been draw to a women before. Not as a man. He'd never been with anyone. His hand trailed down her cheek to her neck were he could feel her pulse. As an hitokiri he barely got any sleep and any sleep he did get he got while sleeping in a sitting position. Looking at her made him want to sleep, like a normal person. Maybe he could pretend for a while. He pulled her further into him until she faced him, her head still resting on his shoulder. She looked soft and he knew she was as he touched her face and arms. His arms eventually wrapped around the back of her waist. It was a bold move but as his woman she was probably used to more. He hid his face in her neck and hair and slowly drifted into something akin to sleep.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

He was running through the streets. Chasing someone. He couldn't tell who it was only that they were eluding him. He ran faster but it didn't seem to make a difference. Why couldn't he catch up? He paused in the middle of the street, closing his eyes and stretching his senses. He could feel no one. He opened his eyes again and he could see the shadow, lingering up ahead. Just standing there waiting for him to take chase again.

He took chase and so did the shadow. "Oi!" He yelled.

The shadow made no move of acknowledgement but somehow he knew the shadow heard. "Oi." He yelled again.

How can anyone not stop when they hear you calling them?

"Stop!" He yelled and this time the shadow's step faltered as it ran ahead. He was becoming angry. "Stop!" He yelled for the last time. His deep tone carried the anger he felt. He gripped his katana and blurred for a moment. His speed had increased to an unbelievable point. He pulled out his sword and not being able to see in the dense fog, he swung out blindly. He heard a thump. The fog had gotten thicker. He reached down and felt a shoulder.

"Oi!" His voice had lost all edge. All feeling. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Kenshin woke up with a start. He'd actually fallen asleep. He glanced around the poorly lit room. It looked like night was setting in. Time for work . . . . except tonight there would be no work.

"Kenshin," she cried, almost yelled.

He shook her a bit and she woke up. She was aware of his face hovering over hers as she looked up at the ceiling. Such a weird dream. She felt his hands moving and quickly her eyes turned to his face.

Deep purple eyes revealed not so much as a thought as they gazed down into her blue orbs. She blinked slowly in confusion. He'd been asleep. Here. In her room. She grounded her teeth and he simply blinked at her.

"Hentai. Playing innocent with me won't work." She spoke in a curt tone.

"Then tell me what will." He responded in kind. Her mouth opened not sure what to say. It made him wonder. He was curious to see what it would be like to really kiss her. Would they kiss like they normally did or would she slow down and teach him how.

The look he was giving her started to slowly melt her bones. "Kenshin," She breathed. "We need to get out there and have dinner." Despite her words she made no attempt to get up. He lowered his face down to her and her eyes closed.

"Kenshin no." She said just before their lips touched. She pushed up at him. Trying to make him move. It upset him. It more than upset him it pissed him off. She didn't want him. Any warmth in his eyes perished in that second and broke away from her completely. He didn't understand, it was too many . . . . . there were too many feelings.

Kaoru noticed the instant he became cold. "Kenshin, I . . ." She was speaking to his back since he wouldn't turn around. "I just want you to be you when you kiss me."

He turned around immediately at that. "What does that mean? Act my age? Control my temper? Quit feeling possessive?" Tell me what that means." He barked at her.

She stepped back at his tone. She'd always been afraid of the battoussai. He being here meant Kenshin was gone. "Kenshin you don't understand." she began.

He grunted. How many times did his teacher say that. Baka-deshi you are to young to understand. Too young. He shook his head clearing his mind of the memory. His eyes glittered with anger. She brought about feelings he'd never experienced before. But worst of it all was she wouldn't explain. He turned his face away and walked out. The others would be there most likely. Grounding his teeth and setting his jaw he walked out to find the others talking amongst themselves. He took his seat, which is where Kaoru had sat him both times earlier in the day. Kaoru came out a bit after that. She gave them a watery smile as she sat on Kenshin's left.

They all knew she'd been crying probably since he'd woken up. So they acted as if nothing was wrong. Meanwhile the battoussai kept his eyes focused on some point on the far wall.

"Are you feeling better Sano?" Kaoru asked noting he looked much better than when she'd gone of to nap.

The battoussai's eyes turned to Sano, with something close to hate in his eyes. Sano frowned at the look and redirected his gaze at Kaoru. Kenshin was looking at her menacingly.

The whole room had gone quiet after Kenshin had come in. They had all seen the way he'd been looking at Kaoru. Though only Sano had seen the hate in his eyes for him. Kenshin finished eating first. He placed his bowl down and left. Kaoru followed suit after him. The rest of them exchanged looks before sneaking after them.

"Kenshin wait." She called out to him.

"I'm not leaving the property." He said as he continued to walk.

"Kenshin." She called after him as she began to cross the yard.

"What am I not allowed anywhere with out your direct permission." He said as he stopped in the doorway of the practice hall.

She stopped a couple of feet away from him. "Kenshin," She didn't understand why he acted the way he did.

"I think perhaps I should leave until my memory comes back. I'm sure I can find people I know." He said stepping the rest of the way in.

The others crept along the side of the dojo, straining to hear. If they moved any further though he'd sense them. They saw Kaoru walk in after him.

"So you want to leave." Her voice choked on her emotions.

He turned around and she stopped. He noticed she didn't approach him and only when he seemed to make her mad did she address him with familiarity.

"Why do you insist in keeping me here when you don't want me here?" He watched her eyes widen at his observation.

"Kenshin no matter what. I need . . . I would like . . . for you to stay." She was afraid of revealing too much. She was afraid of the battoussai and it's true she didn't want him here but it was still Kenshin and she couldn't let him leave. He was dangerous like this. She swallowed her fear and approached him. Her trembling form stood in front of him. She stretched her hand much like she did on that road over two years ago when she welcomed him home.

He looked at her hand like some foreign object. He didn't take it. Slowly her hand dropped and her eyes teared up.

"Why is Sano always here?" He asked her.

"Because he's our friend and he helps out around the house sometimes." she spoke quietly.

He wouldn't be able to remain here. It was too quiet. He should give it a chance though since this was his home after all. Still being surrounded by strangers. One's he didn't like. "I can't stay here." He said turning to meet her tearful eyes.

All right there you go. End of chapter three. I'd tried once to upload it but I realized it was too small. At ten pages I thought it was too small. Grrr. Anyhow I stopped once I found a good spot which also happened to be ten pages later. I hope you guys like it.

Small Note: All right some things I need to clear up for some of you. Kenshin is still 31, it's only his state of mind that's receded to the age of 15. That said. Kenshin's not used to feeling this confused and being left in the dark makes him feel like he's still a pupil. Someone who doesn't know better. The confusion lays in that he has conflicting emotions, some which he has no idea where they came from.

In the OVA the battoussai appeared to be in a dark mood most of the time. Reserved as he may have been he didn't appear friendly.

Now I stated that she pieced together that he was more himself at the age of fifteen that at any other point in his life. While he may have not been deliriously happy. He was content to do what he was doing because he was protecting those who could not themselves. I really hope this clears things up for you guys.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Please remember anything between these lines means dream sequence. In this chapter it was Kenshin who had the same dream.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Thanks again to all those who've already reviewed.

Please continue to read and don't forget to review.


	4. chapter 04

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.

FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Chapter Four

**************

Time stood still as every one froze. He couldn't be serious. She began to tremble in the face of it all. The news. She didn't expect this.

He watched her form tremble maybe he shouldn't have said anything. But he just couldn't be here. This may have been where his other self was happy but he as he was at the moment, he couldn't remain here. Somewhere inside his heart gave a small twinge at seeing her so heart broken. Maybe. "Maybe we can go somewhere else." His tone was strong and carried out to even the eaves droppers.

Her watery eyes turned up at him a bit hopeful.

"The way my memory left me. It was strange and because of that I can not assure you I will return to who I was." He explained to her while she bit her lip. "If you wish to remain at my side then you will have to accept who I am, now."

She nodded her head at him.

"Then you will come with me." He asked and though it had been a question it sounded like a command to her ears. "I can't abandon the Dojo. It's my legacy but . . . " She paused a bit afraid to go on. "We can take a vacation. A couple of months somewhere. Maybe somewhere we've already been." She suggested. He walked closer to her until he looked down her tear stained face. He brushed some of her tears away with his left hand and her lips trembled. Against better judgment he leaned in. Slowly he brushed his lips against hers. She didn't resist and so he increased the pressure of his lips on hers. When she let out a content sigh he kissed her again this time exploring her mouth carefully. Feelings emerged and the kiss turned a bit more sensuous. He held her by the waist watching her eyes flutter open. A deep longing flared in the depths of his soul at the glazed look in her eyes. He felt very possessive of this woman. He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Can you see?" Sano whispered from far.

Megumi crawled closer to the door trying to get a look. She'd been sent because she didn't have a fighters ki. So she wouldn't be detected as easily. She heard Sano and threw him a glare. It was dark out in the yard. Really like she had nothing better to do. She kept crawling, she was almost there. She peeked in but there wasn't anyone there. She turned her head to the sides and she couldn't see anyone. If she went any further in though they'd see her. They were probably along the wall. It had been sometime since words had been exchanged. Her fox ears popped out and a sly smiled crossed her lips. She turned then to go back

"FOX!"

She walked into Kenshin's leg while Kaoru held his right hand. The hand that draws his sword. His eyes flashed with anger.

Every one ran out of their hiding spot.

"Don't touch her." Sano yelled as he jogged closer. Megumi stood up slowly. Demonstrating she didn't mean any harm.

"Kenshin, it's alright." Kaoru spoke soothingly. They'd been kissing when he'd broken away from her. He'd started to dash off before she's clutched his hand. In response he'd picked her up and they blurred away from the inside of the hall. The next thing she knew they were out here watching Megumi try and peek in. "They only wanted to see if I was alright." She said as she tugged on his hand a bit.

He didn't understand why they had to sneak up on him. If they knew what he was then why hell would they try something like this. If he hadn't recognized Sano's ki once he'd stepped out here . . . . His katana would have split them in half. "Don't sneak up on an hitokiri unless you want to see the afterlife." He warned before he strode away with Kaoru trailing behind.

They looked at his retreating back. Sano noticed he walked with a straight back not at all casual. That man was nothing like the Kenshin they knew. That man was truly the Hitokiri Battoussai and he wouldn't hesitate in killing unless Kaoru stepped in the way.

*************

His eyes snapped open just a bit after sunrise. He stretch and he felt stiff from having fallen asleep sitting up. It felt like he hadn't done it in years. His eyes fell on the covered up women in the middle of the room.

After much protest she had allowed him to remain in the room. He'd watch her sleep for a while before to took his seat near the door and took his rest. Now it was morning and time to leave. He kneeled by her side brushing some of her bangs away, the back of his hand brushed against her cheek. 'So smooth,' he thought.

"Kaoru." He called but she didn't wake up.

"Kaoru." He called again.

"Just one more hour Kenshin." She said turning on her side.

So she was used to him waking her up was she. He smiled a smile that would have made her faint if she had been awake. But she was not and so the effect was lost. Still smiling down at her sleeping form he lowered his face to her exposed neck and kissed her pulse. For some reason he liked to feel her heart race. She smelled nice like . . . . Jasmine. His lips hovered over her neck when he felt the urge to taste her. There couldn't be anything wrong in that he thought as he licked the side of her neck. That feeling that was starting to become familiar flared again and he felt his heart contract. with some emotion he still couldn't define. He nuzzled her neck just once more before breaking off contact with her. It was puzzling to say the least. He felt connected with her.

Kaoru's breath caught in her throat when he nuzzled her neck. She'd been having some strange dream when she felt him. She knew she was blushing because her face felt hot. She turned slowly on her back to peer at him from under her lashes. He looked at her with guarded eyes.

"It's time to leave." He said getting up.

"Leave . . ." It took her a moment before she realized what he meant. "But we haven't packed and everyone isn't here. How are we going to leave?" She asked.

Maybe she was under the wrong impression but "You and I are leaving alone." He said. He watched her face form a frown, obviously confused.

"But . . . I take care of Yahiko and well Sano is OUR friend. He maybe a freeloader but well he's like my older brother and I take care of him too. He gets lonely and he likes to come by almost everyday. He likes it here. You're his best friend." He covered her mouth to keep her from continuing. He didn't know them and so far he didn't like them. He was not willing to give them a chance. He had what he wanted and now he wanted to leave. They could leave everyone else but he had a feeling the kid might feel deserted. If Kaoru took care of him. His past . . . he still remembered them from time to time. They had died for him. He removed his hand from her mouth. He turned away from her. "You may bring the kid, if it means that much but that's it." His anger made him curt.

Kaoru had felt anger bubble to the surface but for a second she had seen hurt and pain in his blue/violet eyes. Before they became cold. Against her will she got up. "I'll go wake Yahiko up." She said heading for the door.

"No you dress, I'll wake him up." He didn't wait for her to finish. He got up and walked out of the room. She was nervous about letting him go on his own. Kenshin seemed to hate everybody and Yahiko seemed to hate the battoussai, now. She dressed as fast as she could and began packing her things.

**************

Kenshin felt out the rooms till he found an occupant. He opened the door to see the kid sprawled ob his futon. He didn't know if he should nudge him with his foot or kneel down and shake him. Deciding on the first. He kicked at Yahiko.

"What . . what hapend? kenshin wha hap" Yahiko's words trailed off. This wasn't a regular morning. This wasn't Kenshin. "What do you want." Yahiko snapped after a moment.

"Get dressed and pack, we're leaving." The battoussai turned around and walked back to Kaoru's room.

Yahiko stared after him. What the hell. What did he mean? He changed fast and ran out of his room. "Kaoru." Yahiko called.

Kenshin came out with a bag and Kaoru trailed behind him. "Where are your things Yahiko?" She said at seeing nothing in his hands.

"He said we were leaving." Yahiko said as she signaled over to Kenshin with his thumb.

"We're going to go on a vacation Yahiko. Go get your thing so we can go." She said turning him and pushing him in the direction of his room.

"Vacation? At the end of fall. Kaoru it'll be winter soon. Now's not the time for traveling. Besides I'm not going anywhere with him." Yahiko ended.

"Yahiko it'll be fun you'll see. Come one. Go get your thing." she said a bit insistently.

"Kaoru." Yahiko began.

"It'll only be a couple of months now go get your thing." She snapped back. It was too early to be arguing with him.

"If it's only a couple of months then you can go without me." Yahiko said vehemently.

"Yahiko." She lowered her face but then it came back up and she looked determined. "You are still too young to stay on your own. How would you eat? You can't stay at the dojo alone. So go get your things and lets go." With that said she made to walk to Kenshin out in the yard.

Yahiko blocked her path. "I'm not going Kaoru and I am old enough to stay alone. I can work for Tae while you are gone and remain here at the dojo."

Kaoru looked at his determined face and nodded at him. She turned her face quickly so he wouldn't see her cry. He didn't want to come with them. That was fine. She strode out the door and crossed the yard fairly fast. "Take care of the dojo for me," she yelled from the gate.

Yahiko stood in the doorway blinking back some tears. But this was for the best. He was sure the battoussai hadn't wanted for him to come along anyhow. It was probably Kaoru who had wanted him to tag along. He went back inside feeling miserable. Ugly, hag. He missed her already.

*************

The battoussai was surprised that there was a train to Kyoto. It would mean less walking which was fine since he didn't think she should walk that much. She looked . . . fragile. Right up until she opened her mouth. She'd been quiet the whole way to the train station. He shouldn't have been so nice to the kid. Little bastard. He'd hurt her feeling by not coming along. She would more than likely worry now that she didn't have him under the constant vigilance of her eyes. He helped her board the train and sat her next to him. She stared out the window and after some time the scenery began to mover ever so slowly till the pace remained the same.

"Why do you want to go to Kyoto?" She asked him looking down at her clasped hands. "I have money there." He responded. That made no sense to her. If he'd had money all this time why hadn't he come back for it. Maybe it was because of his first wife. She rested here. Maybe that's why he hadn't wanted to come back. She blinked back some tears and turned her face to stare out the window. They had married so quickly while she and him had know each other for three years without so much as . . . . She couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy towards the departed woman. Her Kenshin was so slow. While this other one, the one from the past. He was much more . . . . aggressive you could say. She gave a sad smile, this one might not be happy with her. She always wondered if the two women; her and the late wife had been alive at the same time who would he have chosen. But that's when reason snapped her back to reality. He would always have chosen his wife. Wasn't he still choosing his wife when she tried to tell him about her feelings for him. He'd let her down gently. Her silent tears broke into a sob. She didn't want to be just his friend. She wanted to be his wife, to bear him children. To love him and ease his pain. His arm reached for her and she cried into his chest. Clinging to him as a way of clinging to her hope. That was all she had left. The dying hope that maybe one day he would look at her differently.

Kenshin had been sitting with his eyes closed when he heard her sob. His first instinct had been to hold her, shelter her from her pain. She took hold of his gi and her hands fisted them selves in the material. He held her tighter. He thought she might have gotten over the disappointment of leaving the kid behind. He would make this fun for her, like an adventure so she didn't have to be sad. Another sob escaped her and he felt his heart crack just a bit. He pulled her away from him to look into her eyes but she only pressed herself tighter against him, unwilling to let go. Though he wasn't sure he had a strong feeling that this wasn't just about the boy. He looked around to confirm no one was around. Luckily there was no one near their end of the train. So it'd be alright to touch her. People and propriety sometimes got on his nerves. He eased her face back and the tears flowed down her eyes rapidly. She seemed to be in the worst kind of pain. Though he couldn't imagine why she'd feel pain. He steeled his nerves against the flow of anger at seeing the tears. He'd never felt overwhelmed to kill anyone as he felt now.

Kaoru watched the eerie blue eyes of the battoussai change to a rich amber with the blink of his eyes. It somehow comforted her but it didn't make the pain of his rejection lessen any. He eased his face down and silenced her with a kiss. She felt overwhelmed and needy all at the same time. He crushed her with his kiss and she was happy to feel it. To experience his unrelenting passion through the kiss. It was completely different to the way he'd kissed her before. They were raw feelings. She felt him dip her a bit more into the seat and the kiss deepened. Soon her thoughts became lost.

He let go of her lips only when he felt his lungs would explode. She slumped against his chest gasping for breath. Her tears had stopped some time ago. She was a bit woozy still so she rested her head on his chest while his hands tightened around her waist. Giving into the need she finally fell asleep.

He watched her head slump in sleep. It was obvious she wasn't used to getting up early. He had managed to suppress the rest of the emotions he'd felt. It's like he became alive when he kissed her. The feelings he'd had at hearing she was his woman resurfaced. Insistent he acknowledge them. And he could but only to some degree. He could acknowledge his attraction and the possessiveness he felt. But that was all he could make out. There were too many feelings to distinguish one from the other. He kept his eyes on the changing scenery as the train continued its way.

*************

Kaoru felt kind of odd just standing around being his look out. She thought someone was holding his money in Kyoto not that he'd hidden it in Kyoto. She'd been surprised when they'd arrived at the station but instead of heading to town they'd walked to the outskirts of town. She looked around nervously.

Kenshin walked into the forest looking around for a specific tree. His face gave into a grin when he spotted it. He slashed a triangle into the tree. His pouch was till there. He reached for it noting it was bigger than the last time he'd put money into it. Much bigger he thought as he put it into her bag. He must have kept adding to it over the years. Except for maybe the last three which he spent with her. He crept back to her, she was looking around nervously. He put his hand on her shoulder and she let out a loud shriek of surprise.

She held her hand to her heart. "Baka" She yelled.

He took her hand and they walked back . . . to the train station? She looked at him confused. "I thought we were coming here?"

He looked at her strangely. "We did."

"No, I mean I thought this is were we were going to have our vacation?"

He shook his head at that. Despite the fact that the Bakumatsu was over, he still felt the same here. Nothing was different for him. He'd expect certain people to be in certain places. It was just too odd. "No not here." He said pulling her along.

"Then where are we going?" She asked him while they walked along the path to wait for their train.

"Izu." He said. If he remembered correctly their was no danger there. Nothing he couldn't handle on his own. Besides it was so close to the water that it wouldn't snow. His own mind clung to that for a moment what did it matter if it snowed or not.

"Kenshin." She called to him after he'd gripped her hand.

His face turned down to her. He spared her a quick glance before he walked over to a small stand to buy her breakfast.

*************

Kaoru sat in her seat. The train ride felt so long. He'd stopped talking some time ago and now she was unsure. She'd had time to process today's earlier events. She usually tried not to cry in front of him knowing it added to his guilt. But this one. If he had guilt he sure wasn't showing it. It was nice to be able to kiss him but why did he do it. I mean did he do it because he had feelings for her or because . . . .

She couldn't help but remember what Megumi had said to her once. 'He's a man Kaoru. A man with needs.' The words had haunted her for a long time. She'd had nightmares as well as fantasies after those words. She briefly wondered if they'd get to see Dr. Genzai's sister since they'd be in Izu.

They walked along the country path. If she hadn't fallen asleep on the train she'd be tired. Instead she felt lively walking this early in the morning. 'The sun would soon be up,' she thought as she gripped his hand.

He was weary of traveling. His thoughts had kept him busy the rest of the trip. He felt her squeeze his hand from time to time trying to get his attention. Still he kept his eyes on the road. He couldn't quite remember what Inn they'd told him about. Usually when the others spoke he tuned them out or just left. 'Tsu. Tsu something.' Finally he saw the first house of the small town come into view. They walked into a general store where he waited for her to look around while he asked the kid at the front something.

Kaoru watched the kid's eyes widen and he left shortly to be followed by an older guy a bit older than Kenshin. Her guess was that the man was the kid's father. He nodded at Kenshin and pointed west. Kaoru picked up some sweets and waited for Kenshin to turn back before she handed them to him. He came back to her as she looked at other things.

"I've acquired a house. We need to buy cookware and food." He said as he came to stand next to her. She nodded and went around picking up the things they would need. As they left the older man nodded at Kenshin who returned the gesture. It made her think. It was almost like they knew each other.

People were moving around the street by the time they stepped out of the general store. Kaoru could smell the aroma of freshly made rice. Kenshin took notice and pulled on her hand to bring her inside the small restaurant. He ordered for them and she looked around happily. It lightened his mood some to see her happy.

He'd been surprised to see Takahashi Katoki. He was so old now. It was so hard to believe. He'd met him sometime last year. But I guess in real time that would be over fifteen years ago, he thought darkly. He turned his face to glance at her when she tapped his hand.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

He nodded and she rubbed his hand a bit longer before she went back to eating. It took the sting out of missing so many years. To wake up with someone already in love with you. He'd had to almost drag it out of her but she'd admitted it. His thoughts went back to what Takahashi had said. The Shinsegumi. More like Saitoh Hajime. He hadn't fought with him but he'd heard of him. Kaoru had briefly mentioned him when she was telling him about his past though only by name and nothing more. He'd been in Kyoto at the same time.

"Kenshin you need to eat." She scolded him. He finished his meal quickly and they left soon after that. They made their way west to where the house stood alone deep within the forest. A safe house.

*************

. . . . said 'Don't sneak up on an hitokiri unless you want to see the afterlife.' Can you believe that shit?" Sano said shaking his head.

Tae had taken a seat in front of the gloomy group. Shaking her head. "I can't believe it." She said. "I just can't believe he'd ever threaten anyone of you, not to mention hit you."

Sano took another drink of his sake. He'd once hated all the Ishin shishi but after meeting Kenshin he'd made an exception. Now . . . Kenshin . . .

Dr. Genzai shook his head sadly. "He wants us addressing him as Himura. I found that odd." He said taking a drink of his tea.

They all thought on that for a moment. The Kenshin they knew was so kind. But the battoussai didn't seem so much.

"I just can't believe he's the battoussai." Megumi said. She'd kept quiet most of the conversation. But she just couldn't keep her mouth shut in the end. "He really is the way legend says." She spoke from behind her cup. "He's scary," she put in as an after thought.

Most of them nodded.

From behind the screen a man with greasy hair and beady black eyes rubbed his hand together. This was like finding gold. He knew several people who would love to know what he'd just heard. He threw some money on the table and made his way out. Soon he'd have more than enough money.

Alright well there you go. Chapter four. I made it more than ten pages enough to get you through the next couple of days, I hope. I won't be posting so soon due to the release of Harry Potter's fifth book. Because I need sleep I wont be finishing the book in one day but two. So you should expect an update sometime after the twenty third. With that said let's move one to the small notes shall we.

Small Note: Alright the first thing some of you might want to ask me is about the snow. I really wouldn't want to say this if you haven't watched the Ova's or seen the end of RK but Kenshin was once married. He accidentally killed her in a battle. The day this happened, it was snowing. So he associates her death with the cold. With the snow.

Izu is the places they visited in episode 19-21 It's where Kenshin met Raiijuta (bad man). Anyhow they stayed in Izu with Dr Genzai's sister for while.

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.


	5. chapter 05

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.

FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Chapter Five

*************

The battoussai stood in the middle of the clearing. His eyes were closed. His sword lashed out, striking down his imaginary opponents. The moves were in perfect rhythm to the song of death performing a deadly dance reaching out to mortal men. His sword cut through the air at an amazing speed. He dodged and leapt, slashing a tree trunk in half. He jumped backed and with a click his sword was re-sheathed.

Kaoru stretched happy to have woken up alone in their room. It wasn't that she didn't love the man. It was just weird that's all. Now that she was sure he wasn't going anywhere she could rest in peace. She could eat and most of all she could yell at him. She smiled at the ceiling. He wasn't who she was familiar with but he was still Kenshin. She would just have to learn to love this part of him too. To be honest this side of him did excite her a bit. I mean he scared her but not because he would hurt her. No, what scared her was the way he reacted to others. It's like he was constantly looking out for a threat. Ready to strike anyone down. Ready to kill someone. Her smile disappeared. She really did have to be careful no one crossed him. Her thoughts trailed off the danger he posed to something more appealing. Like the color of his gi. She would admit he did look better in the blue gi then in the pink. Though he always said 'it's not pink.' She smiled even wider at the memory. She'd finally kissed him and it had been more than she ever hoped. It was more like what she had fantasized about. Her face flushed a bit. She turned her head to make sure he wasn't in the room. He liked staring at her. It was . . . uncomfortable, to say the least. She turned her face back and continued staring at the ceiling. Suddenly the idea struck her. Maybe this Kenshin didn't cook. With a groan she kicked her blankets to the side. She propped her self on her elbows and tried to kick it off with her foot. Stupid blanket.

The blanket was suddenly removed by a slender hand. Following the hand she made out the blue material she knew was of the gi. She bit her lip as her gaze traveled from the arm to the shoulders finally too the face. Her heart began to race. His eyes were that eerie blue again with amber specks. Her eyes turned back to his hand when she felt his hand move from her calf. The tips of his fingers trailed up, stopping at the knee. Suddenly she noticed her yukata was more than half open. "Hentai." She screeched quickly rolling away and standing up.

He laughed from somewhere behind her.

She fixed her yukata while her back was turned to him. Of all the nerve. She felt his hands on her waist and she turned around quickly. "Now Kenshin." She began. "I don't know what kind of vacation you think this is going to be but . . . ." She trailed off as he nuzzled her neck. He pulled away and smiled at her. It took her a minute to focus. Her eyes narrowed trying to pull away. "There will be no more of that." She said.

He leaned in and she closed her eyes. So she said no more of that but she really didn't mean it. He kissed the side of her mouth and let her go. She looked at him a bit confused and a bit disappointed. "Come eat." He said.

She shivered a bit, a reaction to his voice. As the battoussai his voice seemed deeper, more commanding. She felt her eyes glazing over as she fell into a fantasy she once had about him. She never thought she'd actually meet the battoussai. Not on such terms. Still her mind must have wandered one night because she'd ended up dreaming about him. She'd been extremely flustered when she woke up. The whole week after had been hard to look at Kenshin without blushing a scarlet red.

He helped her sit when they got to the table, seeing as how she just stood there apparently lost in thought. She'd been blushing obviously remembering something that'd gone on between them. He wondered just how much stuff she hadn't said.

Her eyes looked at the food in front of her. He'd been back to town, this was restaurant food. There was so much she didn't know about him but would he ever confide in her if she asked. She didn't think so, the rurouni had been so protective. It was hard getting him to talk about the past.

She ate her meal silently. While he kept glancing up to look at her from time to time. They had spend the entire day yesterday cleaning the house. It was now spotless fit for human living. It seemed like the house had been abandoned for a long time. The moment he'd seen it had given him a feeling of familiarity. Like he'd seen it before. Maybe not this house but one that looked just like it. Hidden deep in the middle of the forest. standing tall. He half expected someone to jump out at him. There had been a face. A face he was almost sure he knew a name to. It'd been another hitokiri. This other man had come here, while he'd been in the house. He'd been defending someone from within the house. No, not just one. There had been two people. He'd stared at the house for a long while before Kaoru had regained his attention. He'd shaken off the feelings and had gone inside to help her clean.

Feelings from the past kept reemerging. Kasumi, Akane and Sakura. The three women from his past. The ones that had tried to keep him alive. The ones who'd saved him.

"Kenshin?" She noticed his mood had darkened considerably. The air around them had cooled considerably. She reached out for his hand and he snapped back into focus.

He'd forgotten about her for a moment. She looked worried. "I'm fine." He said rising to his feet.

Kaoru had a really bad feeling. Maybe leaving the dojo was a bad idea. What if he lost himself in the battoussai? What would happen . . . . "Kenshin, please. I was hoping we could go shopping today?" She didn't really want to go shopping. But this was maybe he'd feel obligated to go and she'd keep and eye on him. It was stupid of her to think that she could rest now that they were here, together.

He turned to look at her. Maybe he should stay. Her presence offered comfort. He seemed to forget everything when he was close enough to touch her. His dark thoughts trailed off just looking at her. She wanted to go shopping during the day. He shook his head, things were different now. Of course she'd be safe during the day.

She watched him shake his head and felt her heart shrink just a little. "Alright I understand if you don't want to go." She said lowering her gaze. Shopping had always been fun with Kenshin but this wasn't . . .

"I didn't say no." He told her. He watched how she turned hopeful eyes to him. There was something about her eyes. It tugged at something in the back of his head. Something he couldn't remember. But was at a loss at what it could be.

"Can we go, then?" She asked.

He nodded and she almost ran at him. She restrained herself however. "Alright. I'll change and then we can go." She gave him a large smile and rushed back into their room. She put on the first thing she pulled out. A lavender kimono with a deep wine obi. She had bought it thinking of him once. She ran all the way back to the hall and slowed her pace just as she entered the room. His form stood in front of the door looking out. She walked to his side and waited for his acknowledgment.

He spared her a look. She looked beautiful. He stepped outside and together they headed back to town. They were both quite as they walked.

She started the walk a couple of feet apart but in the end she ended up less than a foot away. She really wanted to hold his hand. It was weird walking with him. She wasn't used to seen him in such dark moods. The rurouni had a tendency of hiding his real feelings. She stopped suddenly. She'd been in such a hurry she'd forgotten her money.

He glanced back to noticed she'd stopped. He walked back and touched her cheek. He liked how she felt. Her face turned up at him. She was starting to blush. "What's wrong?" He asked her. Her face turned a little brighter. "I forgot my money." She said, her voice was a bit more than a whisper. "I'll buy." The words left his mouth without thought. Her eyes were drawing him in again. We're still in the outskirts of town. he thought. He leaned in closer and kissed her. Her eyes closed and her hands clutched his gi. He felt someone coming and he drew away from her. She opened her eyes slowly. "Let's go," he said with his back to her. She stepped closer to him and together they continued their way into town.

*************

The hitokiri battoussai is for hire.

Yamagata fisted his hand around a note. Their had been rumors over the years. But this one. He had a bad feeling about this one. The note had been bought by one of his officers. There was a man, they only knew him by his nickname. Snake. He was selling information on Himura. If someone didn't shut him up, there would trouble for Himura.

*************

'Kenshin's been quiet the whole day,' she thought. She had been cooking for the last hour. Being careful in measuring all the ingredients. She had to make this meal count. She had to make an impression. The knife cut her finger again and she bit her lip. That was the sixth cut. His wife had been someone who could cook. A lady. She was not going to show him she was just a tanuki like Megumi like to call her in front of him. Her eyes teared up a bit. She had to show him. She stirred the food one last time and washed the blood of her hands again. She took the tray into the room and sat it down gently. She kept her eyes on what she was doing. She griped the towel one last time so her hands didn't bleed while she served him. She did as fast and as careful as she could. She withdrew and watched him take a bite out of the fish. She held her hands together watching him for any sign of like or disgust.

He took a bite and chewed for a moment. His eyes lifted to watch her staring at him. "It's good." He said just before his eyes fell on the small pool of blood underneath her hands. His eyes narrowed. He set his bowl to the side without looking and took hold of her hands. He turned them over and saw all the cuts. He felt anger bubble to the top. His raised his eyes to hers. She was a scarlet red. "I'm not very good with the knife." She said in embarrassment. He took the small towel she had to the side and cleaned her hands. He couldn't be angry at her for cooking for him but still. He felt the emotions swimming around. 'I never want to see her blood,' he thought. 'Never hers.' He finished cleaning them and watched as she drew back a bit. He took his seat again and started eating.

She ate quietly. To embarrassed to ask him anything. She wasn't about to tell him she couldn't cook. He'd actually compliment her cooking. So if she had to cut her hands everyday to present him a good meal than that's what she'd have to do. She nodded to no one in particular. If she could make this one fall in love with her than maybe he'd marry her. That would be a real shock to the rurouni though. She couldn't do that to him. She sighed and stirred the last couple of rice in her bowl. She couldn't trap him. That's what it'd be a trap because he'd already said no to her. She sensed him getting up and she started collecting the bowl. She might as well wash them.

It had been four days so far. She stood there scrubbing the bowls while her mind wandered. Exactly what had she wished for. She racked her brain for the exact phrase.

She had turned her face to the heavens. She'd been crying after or since he'd rejected her. She'd noted the inky blue color surrounding the moon almost like it was trying to fill it. She'd said, "I wish I could have met you then, when your mind was at ease." She had choked something else. 'I wish it were so.'

That's exactly what she'd said. That didn't give the wish a time limit. Although the word met. Doesn't that refer to a brief meeting. Because met didn't mean forever right? She scrubbed the last bowl extra hard. He couldn't get stuck this way. But what if her wish had been granted on one of those 'once in a life time' happenings. If that was the case. Then he might wander off to where he thought he could help. She wouldn't be able to stop him. _But his wife might_, a little voice in her head spoke. _If you were his wife he wouldn't leave you. We know how he feels on that sort of commitment_. It insisted. She shook her head unwilling to listen. She was not going to take advantage of the situation. No, she'd learn as much as she could about him and then when he was back to normal he'd see that there was no need to hide from her. She'd still love him. With that last thought she took the plates and put them away. She knew when she got there he'd be lying in the futon. Though it's not where he'd sleep. No he seemed to like lying down with her till she fell asleep. She made her way into the room and sure enough there he was. His arm over his forehead, shielding his eyes.

He moved his arm so he could look at her. She froze with her yukata in her hand. "Why don't you change here?" He asked her as he propped himself on his arms. She fisted her hands. She didn't want to take advantage of the situation but it seemed he had no qualms about it. She was seething inside. But it was her fault he was like this. She took calming breaths. She was twenty she could control her anger.

He watched her simply amused. He'd been lying down for the last half hour trying to figure out how intimate they were. She was getting a brilliant shade of red. Sometimes she really made him wonder. She was sputtering unable to make an excuse.

"I am not going to change here." She said trying very hard to suppress her rage.

He stayed as he was waiting.

She wondered for a brief second what he'd do if she did start to change in front of him. The rurouni of course would run away. But this one. Her narrowed eyes took in his appearance. "Turn your face." She ordered.

He turned his face just before the smile appeared. There was just some reason he found it amusing when she was angry. He was disappointed he couldn't see her. He wanted to talk this out though. She'd avoided talking about this in Tokyo and he'd left her alone on the first night here. But now. Now she was going to have to talk.

Kaoru finished changing and she made her way over to the futon. She laid down quickly and turned on her side so she wasn't facing him.

He hugged her from behind and just held her. "There are some thing I want to ask you and I need the truth."

She squeezed her eyes shut. Questions again. She didn't want to answer him. If he didn't like the answers he'd accuse her of lying. What if she said something she'd later regret. Something embarrassing. He'd always remember even if he didn't say anything.

"Why aren't we married?" He asked her from behind.

Kaoru felt the world fall from under her. Her hands become ice cold and trembled just a little. She blinked back the tears. They had no reason for being, she told herself.

"Kaoru?"

"You never asked." She told him flatly. But there was an under current to her tone. She was angry about it.

He dropped his face to her neck and she tried to get away from him. But he was stronger and held her in place. "Are you angry that we're not?"

"I don't want to talk about this. Just leave it Kenshin." She said trying to hide her face into the futon.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because it's what you do. Let me go!. Every time I want to move on you ignore me." She turned into him instead. There were angry tears in her eyes. "I don't want to talk about this."

He moved slightly back so he could look down on her. She kind of looked like . . . . His thought trailed off. He never wanted to make that kind of comparison. For some reason the thought of her dead brought a great feeling of anguish and despair. It seemed like it could overwhelm him. "I need this." He told her. He had to understand where all the feelings sprang from. "Tell me about Jineh? "Why did he take you from me?"

She blinked at him surprised he'd changed topics. "He wanted to fight the hitokiri. I've told you before. You as the rurouni would never fight to the level he wanted. So he thought if he took me it would make you angry."

"Did it?" He inquired.

She hesitated. "Yes."

"What would you say is my greatest fear?" He watched her tremble a little before she tried to turn again. "Tell me."

Kaoru was afraid of answering him. If she lied he'd know. Though she had no real idea, she couldn't help but think about what Sano had said to her once. 'Kenshin's only real fear is of someone killing you, Jouchan. The only thing worse would be him killing you himself.' She was afraid to answer him. "Tell me." he repeated. Her mouth opened. "My . . .my death." She stuttered out.

His eyes widened. Of course. Of course it was. He kept his eyes on hers wanting them to convey the rest. Everything pointed to what he suspected but why had he hesitated then. What had kept him from asking? He hugged her again and let it drop. He held her until she fell asleep. He held her even after that. Sometime before sunrise he got up to his sitting position for some rest. He fell into a restless slumber.

Kaoru opened her eyes and found herself alone in the room again. She rose quickly wanting to know where he was. It seemed dangerous for him to be out alone. Plus it gave him too much time to think. She ran to the front door wondering which way he'd gone. She listened closely for any sign of him. In the far distant she could hear a something resembling thunder. She took off running, she had to be sure. She got there just in time to seem him slash a tree in half like it was tofu.

He look at her a bit worried. "What's wrong?" He looked behind her to see if she'd been followed. "Were you attacked? Are they at the house?" He asked ready to fight.

"No." She said drawing breath. She felt a little dumb now that she saw he was just fine. "Just worried." She mumbled out.

He had a funny feeling at the sound of that. It lightened his mood.

"I'll just go and make breakfast." She said as she turned and left. She was very aware of his gaze as she made her way back to the house.

*************

"Look that's my prize." A small, lithe man with greasy hair and small beady black eyes said stubbornly.

The taller man looked down at him. His job was to attain the information. He had half a mind to kill him. But the bastard would give him the wrong information just out of spite. He drew a pouch out of his gi and tossed it at the man. The man in turn handed him a note. "I'm not paying you for a note."

"Well that's what you're getting." He turned and walked off.

The taller man fisted his hand. He could still kill him from here. He threw one last look at the snitch before walking back. The man made his way down the alley to the main road. He wasn't to far from the main house. He looked around him from outside the gate. No one had followed him. He walked past the guard and into the inner house. The meeting was today. They should all still be here he thought. He made his way past the hall and into Kawamori's room. "Kawamori-san." He said presenting him the note.

"Kazuki." Kawamori said in a way of thanks. He took the note and read it.

The Hitokiri Battoussai is back. The Ishin Shishi have sent people to retrieve him.

Kawamori stared at his followers for a moment. The man that had almost completely destroyed the Mimawari-gumi. He was back. Still alive and a threat again if he should side with the Ishin Shishi.

"Ono, you need to find out the whereabouts of Himura battoussai. Immediately." Kawamori ordered.

The rest of his followers stared at him confused and worried. murmuring amongst themselves.

Kawamori raised his hand a gesture that brought silence. "Tonight I have received word." He paused looking around the room. He raised his voice so all the followers could here. "The battoussai and the Ishin Shishi are again a threat to us. Fate sided with him once, allowing him to survive the Bakumatsu and win glory for his group. A glory that should have been ours." Some of his men yelled in agreement. He raised his hand again. "We will once again have to fight. This time we will succeed in taking the government. Those Shinsegumi are nothing but their dogs and are of not threat to us. We are Mimawari. We fight to the last man."

Cheers erupted all around the room. About two hundred men clapped and whistled at the speech. He hadn't expected the battoussai. This would make things harder. It would mean both groups would now fear assassination not just the Ishin Shishi. The battoussai had not survived this long out of luck. It had been his skill. He'd seen him fight. His ability was unbelievable. This time he would send twenty men to kill him. He had to get him while he was still alone.

Kawamori raised his hand and they all settled down again. "Back to the business at hand. Izubuchi, Takanashi, Masashiko, Minami and Kazuki. You are the proud captains of fifty men. As I was saying earlier. We have learned of Shigeru's mistakes. We will not take Yohohama out first. We will try and bring discord to the major towns first. We will set fire to Kyoto, Tokyo, Hyogo, Osaka and Nagoya. We will leave Aizu alone in respect to Shigeru who tried to bring them down. We will attack Yokohama last. But only after the Battoussai is dead. Captains step up." He watched five men all with similar builds come to him. Theses captains were children of the original captains. Raised to hate the government and to one day over throw it. He handed each of them a piece of paper. The paper had the name of city and further instructions. He waited till they joined the line again before speaking. "You have one week. May the fates be with you." He said dismissing them. He felt cold. It meant death was near. The wolf would most likely want dibs on the Battoussai but like with any meal. First come first serve.

There you guys go. See new chapter right after the twenty third. I finished my book about six am monday morning. Very sad. But lets not talk about that let's see how you liked this chapter and please NO notes on how they're OOC. I'm not writing for the show. I'm writing them how I envision them. Let's move on.

Small Note: All right the first question might rise from when the battoussai's looking at the house in Izu. Who does he think he sees? He sees Hitokiri Gentatsu a member from the Sanba Garuso. If you've seen the movie. You will recognize names, cities and some other references. If not there are always the small notes you should be referring to.

Kasumi, Akane and Sakura. The three women from his past. The ones that had tried to keep him alive. The ones who'd saved him. That refers to the women from the Ova. They tried to keep him alive by shielding him with their bodies. I believe their murder was one of the reason's he later on goes to become an hitokiri.

Yamagata Aritomo. A friend from Kenshin's past. Now a high ranking official within the government. In Episode 3 He tries to get Kenshin to come back and work in the government but Kenshin refuses. Still the loyalty remains, he's willing to help Kenshin anyway he can. He's just waiting for Kenshin to ask. (Also in the movie.)

Did you guys recognize the snitch. He's making a killing with what he's overheard.

Lastly, the Mimawari-gumi. Again you would recognize them if you'd seen the movies. They fought against the Ishin Shishi during the Bakumatsu.

It looks like Kawamori has found followers but there's a hitch in his plans. One he hopes to eliminate real soon.

Thanks for reading. Please remember to review.


	6. chapter 06

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.

FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Warning: I'm really going to push the limits to my rating. PG+13 for violence. 

Chapter Six

*************

Morning had set in some time ago. A group of seven men walked down the street. Intimidating men, each carrying similar katanas. Some of the older people recognized them and rushed their kids and other loved ones out of the way.

They hadn't paraded down the street in over a decade since their side had lost. Still they had a way of frightening the people. They strode down the street with purpose walking down to the bottom of a temple.

"A Saitou-san." A man in his early thirties addressed another. A much taller one. His age was a bit harder to guess. Sleeked black hair and odd bangs. He stood by a pillar smoking a cigarette.

"Tanaka." Saitou Hajime uttered.

The man who still seemed so young smiled at the his old captain. Katsuhiro Tanaka a thin young man with long black hair carried in the traditional style of the high pony tail. He stepped away from his group and followed Saitou. From behind the pillar they were free to speak, being several feet away.

"Have you heard Saitou-san?" Tanaka spoke curiously to his comrade.

Saitou gave him a weary look. "If this is about to those stupid rumors . . . ."

Tanaka shook his head. "They're not rumors. We caught the snitch." Tanaka paused for a moment. "He is as you remember."

Saitou felt a feeling of satisfaction rise to the surface. It had been two years since he'd fought him. It had a been a bit of a disappointment since he didn't kill him. A predatory smile came to his lips. He'd get the chance to fight him again, as he once was and as he is now. Battoussai.

*************

The battoussai looked out into the yard of the house. The sun was barely peaking over the tops of the trees. It had been seven days since he'd woken up with no recollection of the last sixteen years. He'd gotten to know his companion in the last couple of days. Kami, did she did have a temper. It was odd but he often found himself smiling in her presence. He'd never felt like that before. Carefree, almost. Still today he'd woken up with a sense of foreboding. Like the calm before a storm. Something was coming. He couldn't explain what. He stepped out of the house and made his way to the clearing. He felt at ease when he practiced. Maybe that would help.

Kaoru looked out the door in the direction where he practiced. Her eyes were still a bit puffy. He was relentless in his interrogation of her. He wasn't happy till he'd heard every single detail on the fight with Saitou. It had drugged up all the old feelings of despair she'd felt when they'd fought. She took a deep sigh and turned back into the house. She had breakfast to prepare.

The day passed on much like the previous five, though seven in total. She cooked and they ate. He'd ask a question and she'd have to tell him the entire story. Sometimes she'd cry and he'd comfort her. Sometimes he'd piss her off and she'd resort to yelling at him. Kenshin-baka. Another deep sigh escaped her. The excitement had worn off. Kenshin was settling back to himself, kind off. I mean he didn't do housework or anything and he wasn't as polite but other than that . . . Ugh. Who was she trying to kid. He was nothing like the Kenshin she knew and it was driving her insane. She couldn't hit him though sometimes she'd like to deck him into a far wall. Yell yes, and for some reason it only served to amuse him which in turn only made her angrier. Plus the nerve of him, always touching . . . .

She huffed a bit more as she slammed the futon into the middle of the room. He liked testing his limits. Seeing just far he could get. "Hentai." She muttered under her breath.

The battoussai stood by the door watching in amusement as she kicked the futon. "Take that Kenshin," she muttered. "You like that?" She'd ask the imaginary him. He couldn't understand why she was angry today. "Hentai." She muttered again. 'Ah,' that he understood. A grin appeared on his face. Earlier in the day, sometime after lunch, he'd started kissing her and it had led to other things. The blood in his veins began to pump a little faster. Still the amusement remained. "Hentai." She muttered again.

"Why am I the hentai?" He asked with a bit of satisfaction as she froze.

She refused to speak to him. She was very embarrassed by the whole situation. She'd come along a lot further with him than she'd ever had with the rurouni in all the three years she'd known him. "Hentai." She said as she got under the covers and turned to her side.

He felt the familiar string pull at his heart. Though now he knew what it was. He made his way over to her side and got under the covers with her. He smelled her before he hugged her. The smell of jasmine he was sure would be forever engrained on his being. The smell was utterly her. He laced his finger over her stomach an pulled her to him as he spooned her against him.

*************

"Kawamari-san."

Kawamari leader of the Mimawari-gumi turned at the sound of Ono's voice. "What news?" He asked.

Ono gave him a small smile before proceeding. "A source from within the government has confirmed a location on him. He's in Izu."

"Ono, take twenty men and finish this. Be wary of his budo, the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu kills in an instant." With his last warning Kawamari bid Ono off.

Ono nodded and left.

Saitama was a bit far from Izu. Still the battoussai would meet his end just before they burned the first city. Kawamari finished watering his plant before he went back into the house. Their headquarters.

*************

Kaoru walked by his side as they made their way into town. He was a little moody today, maybe it was the day. It was dark. Gloomy, it looked like winter had caught up with them. Today they were going to buy some winter clothes. He hadn't mentioned the going on's of yesterday and she was glad. She was still embarrassed.

She was preoccupied with the way their relationship was growing. It seemed to advance so fast. Not completely mind you, not till they were married but it was advancing increasingly fast. A breeze swept past them bringing the chilling air and making her shiver a bit. She looked around noticing they were already in town. Some women who stood by selling vegetables were ogling him. Her eyes narrowed in response. He spared her a glance and pulled on her hand when she missed the door to the shop. He gave her a slight push in, touching the end of her ponytail in the process. He stood still by the door as she looked around the store. He was hoping that by buying her clothes he'd get back into her good graces.

It was sometime before they left the store. They walked back to the house but at a slower. Kaoru was happy with the kimono's she'd chosen. She smiled the whole way back something that didn't go unnoticed by him.

They reached the house and she set about putting their things away while he sat near a window. There was something he'd been meaning to ask her. But what with distractions and all. She'd said something while asleep last night. She'd been dreaming. Still what she uttered had had upset him. His hands fisted together. He felt angry and resentful towards her. But he'd managed to cover up the fact today while they'd been shopping but now. The need to know was starting to incense him.

She came back with some tea, smiling the world for him. She handed him a cup and a small rice ball. She took a small sip of her tea and held it in both hands.

"You said something last night." He said keeping his voice even. She turned her happy face towards him and he pushed forward. "You said and I quote:

"I didn't say I wanted the battoussai to stay here. I said I wanted the rurouni"

The smile that had been playing on her lips disappeared. Her eyes drifted down to the cup she held. "I said that to you once. Shortly after we met. The day you decided to stay with me." She glanced back at him nervously.

"So you meant it? You prefer the rurouni." He asked in a clipped tone.

"Yes, I meant it . . . . but" She said. She watched as he rose to his feet. "Wait were are you going?"

"Out." He said as he crossed the threshold.

"Where?" She said racing to the door.

He paused on the bottom step, his back still turned to her. "You don't need to know."

Kaoru stood at the door her mouth half open in protest but he was gone. She closed her mouth and began to seethe. Of all the . . . . just who does he think he's talking to. He didn't even let me finish. "baka" she muttered under her breath as she went into the kitchen. She needed to start dinner. More "baka's" escaped her mouth before she was done.

She sat by the window waiting for him to come home. It had been sometime since she'd finished dinner. Still he hadn't come home. She frowned into the night sky. He hadn't let her finish her sentence. She bowed her head. Emotions ran high when ever they had a conversation. Sometimes he made too much out of a situation.

He came inside the house to find her near the window. He felt . . . . he shouldn't have left her alone. He stood by her and she suddenly looked up, her eyes were glistening. He stared at her for a moment. His hand itched to touch her bangs, to touch her cheek but he refrained from the action he was still upset. She was in love with someone else not him. If the other didn't come back there was no assurance she'd stay with him. She loved the other not him. She was only with him in hopes of getting her rurouni back. That's were the anger twisted. He watched her rise to her feet slowly.

"I'll get our dinner," she spoke quietly, not disturbing the gloomy mood.

They ate silently. Every once in a while she kept glancing up but he refused to look at her. Somewhere through the middle of her meal a knot formed her in her throat and she wasn't able to continue eating. She waited till he was done and then rose, leaving him alone in the room. His thoughts were his only companion.

She stepped into their bedroom to find him sitting with his back to the wall and his eyes closed. She changed, knowing he was too upset to try anything. She gave a sad smile and laid down on her side so she was facing away from him. She went from having man who barely showed her emotion to one that made her suffer with too much of it.

The battoussai's eyes snapped open, his sakabatou moving against the hardwood floor as he stood up. She sat up quickly glancing at him as he rushed to the door.

"Stay inside." he commanded as he ran outside.

Kaoru stood still for a whole five seconds before she ran outside to see what was going. She froze when she got to the door. Her hand covered her mouth. From the trees. They were all emerging from behind the trees. More than a dozen men. Her eyes took in Kenshin's posture. He was waiting for them to draw closer. Noise and sudden movement caused her to turn her face to the left. More men but they were dressed differently. These didn't have a uniform on. Confusion crossed her features for a moment. One of them was the man from the general store. Her eyes grew wide with horror. They were killing each other. The man from the store slashed another across the chest being sprayed with some of the blood he moved on to the next. Her eyes turned back to Kenshin as he joined the fight. Her body began to tremble. If he killed someone he would never come back. He'd never stay with her. She rushed down the steps an into the fight. Blood sprayed across her as she ran to get closer. The ones, who came here to attack. The ones in uniform, they out numbered the others. "Kenshin." She called out. She noticed he still held the sakabatou. He hadn't killed anyone.

"Ken . . . shin." Her call for him was broken in half as one of the blades had struck her. She fell to her knees. She watched in horror as he dropped the sakabatou and rushed to her side. She shook her head at him. He noticed the man hovering over her form as she fell to her side. Her eyes opened wide. She saw him pick up another blade and tears formed in her eyes. This was all her fault. She raised her hand to wipe at her eyes and she was sprayed with someone else's blood. She watched the hitokiri move like she'd never seen him move. He killed people . . . so . . . quickly. The rurouni didn't do the Hiten Mitsurugi justice. 'The way the battoussai used it . . . . he was amazing,' she thought as her eyes drifted closed

The battoussai blade struck out again and again. He slashed to the left and slashed back down to the right. He felt hate swallow him whole. His sword was meant to protect. Protect. He'd seen her fall. He'd learned this skill so he could protect. His blade slashed angrily to the left again. He rushed at someone else and slashed them in half. This is what he did. He killed to protect. He leapt and came down ferociously on someone else. She'd hadn't been armed. His arm swung in a basic battou jutsu slashing through someone else. She was a woman. He struck his blade through someone's throat and pulled it out quickly. That was it. The last of them. He rushed to her side and picked her up. She was bathed in blood. He wasn't sure if it was all hers or not. He cleaned her face with his sleeve.

"Himura." Takahashi Katoki called out.

The battoussai turned to the older Ishin Shishi member. He was the only one left alive. His eyes turned back to the woman he cradled against his chest. "I need a doctor." he said raising his eyes to the older man.

"Give her to me. You get what you need from the house. You mustn't come back here." Takahashi said taking her from his arms.

The battoussai was reluctant to let her go but he did. He nodded and they both ran. Takahashi headed for town through the back of the woods the same way he and the rest of the Ishin Shishi members had come, though now he ran alone. The battoussai ran into the house and stuffed her new winter kimonos into her bag, picked up their money and ran out into town. To Takahashi's store. He reached the shop just minutes after Takahashi. The doctor already working on her wound.

*************

"How is he?" Kawamari asked as he entered Ono's room.

"Him and Touya where the only ones who got away." The doctor answered. "Ono said there had been five Ishin waiting in the forest for them. The battoussai killed almost everybody."

Kawamari stared at Ono for a long moment.

"He won't wake up for a while. Him and Touya rushed straight here from the incident." The doctor said as he finished putting everything in his bag before turning to Kawamari. "Don't worry they'll live." He said gripping his shoulder and leaving the room.

Kamawari's thoughts centered around one fact and one fact only. The Ishin Shishi had retrieved him, first.

*************

Tae and Tsabame watched in horror as half the city of Tokyo burned. She couldn't understand. She'd seen the police rush by sometime ago but none had returned yet. She was afraid of leaving the Akabeko. What if they burned it too. This was all she had. She hugged Tsabame close.

"Are you guys alright?" Yahiko had just arrived and was looking around. "Stay here, I'm going to find out what happened." He said as he rushed off.

He ran for a while until he was close enough to the burning flames. His sleeve covered his nose and mouth. It smelled like burnt flesh. He was starting to feel sick.

"Oi!"

Yahiko turned a bit further to the left, Sano He ran over to help him. "What happened?" Yahiko asked him as he helped one of the policemen. He couldn't stand on his own.

"I got a glimpse of some men. It was a large group. They've set fire to more than half the town and killed almost the entire police force." Sano let out a grunt as he heaved a couple of men onto his back. These were the only ones left alive.

"Sano don't you think this is odd." Yahiko grumbled as he shifted the weight of the other man. "I mean that this happened while Kenshin was gone."

Sano had been so busy pulling people out he hadn't thought about that. He looked at Yahiko as they made their way to the clinic. "What makes you say that?"

"Well in all the time that he lived here nothing like this ever happened." Yahiko said. Something struck him then. "Do you think someone knows he's the battoussai."

Sano had been thinking along those lines since Yahiko had mentioned it. "Don't know kid." Sano said as he turned his eyes back to the road. They walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got there . . . . the clinic was over crowded.

Megumi rushed over to them. "Put them here," she said to Sano and Yahiko. She examined the policemen and waved some women over. "Same as the others. You sew like I showed you. Place the ointment and bandage them up." Megumi said to an older women.

She turned back to the clinic while Yahiko and Sano glanced around. It looked like most of the patients were men. There were at least twenty men waiting to be treated. Sano and Yahiko mad their way inside and the stench of blood reached their nose. There were men in the hall and men in the rooms. Sano's hands fisted together. Once . . . . Once he'd walked by a scene similar to this. He'd been with his boss, Sagara. They'd been with the rest of the group having just walked out of the forest and into a clearing they encountered a field with dozens upon dozens of men slaughtered. The smell had been the same. The sound of a wagon made them stepped back outside. They rushed over to help unload the wagon. Eight more men. This was getting gruesome.

*************

Masashiko third captain of the Mimawari-gumi stood out on the hill over looking the valley. He was in charge of Nagoya. He looked over the town as small fires started to appear here and there. Soon, soon all of Nogoya would burn.

Soon those Ishin Shishi bastards would pay for killing his father. At twenty four he was finally ready, more than ready. His eyes narrowed in hate as he stared out, though not really seeing at all.

Masashiko turned his head at the sound of someone approaching.

Someone cloaked in dark clothing stopped about five feet in front of him. "Tokyo is ablaze." He said from behind the garment concealing a large part of his face. Everything but his eyes.

Masashiko nodded and turned back to see there were more fires now. He sensed the other man leave. Not bothering to turn back he kept his eyes on the flames.

*************

"We have reason to believe it's the Mimawari-gumi."

"You think Kyoto is next."

The old man nodded. "Word has been sent by a surviving tribe." The old man turned to look at the sun as it came up. It was like before. He had stood in this very same room, telling him the exact same thing. The only difference was the group they were about to fight. "It's time you took responsibility. You have to lead them once again." The old man turned his eyes to his leader.

A younger man with midnight hair and icy eyes. Tall and stoic with chiseled features that conveyed no emotion. His inner thoughts reached a conclusion and he turned his face up to the aging man. His cold eyes bore into him for a moment before he spoke. "Send word to the rest, we will takes arms."

The old man felt elated for a moment to see a shadow of the former leader. It was just so sad that it had to happen at a time like this. He nodded and stepped out of the room.

The younger man changed his clothes. He put on his coat and stepped outside, heading down to the hall where the others were waiting to hear him. He reached the bottom and found her waiting for him. Her large eyes conveyed the worry she felt. He nodded and together they walked in to the room with the others.

There you guys go. The end to another chapter. Please remember that this story is under ANGST/ROMANCE. So you should expect something like this laced with the heartwarming stuff. Anyhow, I was reading this over and I'm afraid it might run for more than the expect ten chapters. I don't want to end up with twenty chapters . . . . Still, I'll see if I can wrap it up sooner than that since the next fic I'm writing will be an epic. That one will run for a while.

Small Notes: The Shinsegumi. I should really try and upload the OVA and movie to the site but unfortunately I don't have enough room for that. Sorry. As I was saying, The Shinsegumi were a group, people used to fear during the Bakumatsu. They wore a particular mishiyuki's over their gi's. Kind of like uniforms. It's how you could tell them apart from other groups. It's true they didn't parade around but they didn't bother to hide themselves either, then.

The battle scene in which he acts as the hitokiri might confuse some of you. So . . .

1.) He is the hitokiri battoussai.

2.) The Mimawari-gumi emerged from the trees. Ono had been sent by Kawamari to deal with the battoussai. Ono had brought with him twenty men to deal with the situation. He thought he'd catch the battoussai alone. Unfortunately, Yamagata had sent men as well. Though not nearly as many as Kawamari. Both sides took losses in this battle each having only two survivors. Ono and Touya for the Mimawari-gumi and Takahashi and Kenshin for the Ishin Shishi.

Kawamari leader of the Mimawari-gumi has put his plan into action. Though his attempt on battoussai's life failed he will proceed as planed. He will burn major cities and then try and take Yohohama. His worst fear was the battoussai's involvement in this new war and this attack on his life now will have provoked him into action. Remember what he thought. '_both groups would now fear assassination not just the Ishin Shishi. The battoussai had not survived this long out of luck. It had been his skill._'

Tokyo was the first to be burned down. Though not the whole city was destroyed. It did sustain major damage. It suffered some death and a lot of injuries.

Nagoya is second to burn. This city will suffer the same loss as Tokyo.

There are three more cities to go. Osaka, Hyogo and Kyoto. Though they will encounter resistance in the last three. I do believe Saitou has an office in Osaka and Kyoto has had it's own defenders for more generations than we can count . . . . .

Well I thank all the people for their wonderful reviews. Please continue to read and don't forget to Review.


	7. chapter 07

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.

FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Chapter Seven

*************

Takahashi looked from the door way as the battoussai kneeled over the form of his companion. She laid on the futon unmoving. The way the Himura had acted in battle it had been frightening so. Like no time had passed at all. They could have been introduced just yesterday.

The battoussai moved some of her hair away from her face. He ran his hand down the smoothness of her cheek. She was so soft. But she was cold. He drew the blankets closer to her body so she wouldn't get cold. The feelings that had swallowed him whole during his fight threatened to enslave him again. He had feared for her life. It was true, the thought of her in danger stirred feelings of dread. He'd been so close to loosing her. There was nothing in this world he wouldn't do to protect her. Nothing.

He touched her cheek again. She hadn't stirred since she'd fallen into this deep slumber. Though she was out of danger she remained weak. He gave her a chaste kiss and broke contact with her. He rose and exited the room hastily.

The battoussai entered the kitchen where he found Takashi drinking sake. "What news?" The battoussai's asked in a clipped tone.

'Just as he remembered,' Takahashi thought. "Yamagata sent us to retrieve you. He sends you this." Takahashi handed Kenshin a sealed envelope.

Kenshin took it and read it.

Himura,

Izu is not safe. The Mimawari-gumi are active. Return to old head quarters. Kyoto

-Yamagata

He thought he recognized the colors. He set fire to the note and watched it burn on the table top. "Can you find me transportation?" He asked without looking at Takahashi.

Takahashi looked up. "Yes."

"Tell me when you've acquired it." Having said that the battoussai turned around and left the room.

To Takahashi's surprise Himura didn't return to the girls room. He left the house.

*************

"Yamagata-san?" Yamagata Aritomo looked up at the intruders voice. He was busy gathering his things getting ready to leave Yokohama.

"There have been two more assassinations."

Yamagata stood up straight. "Who was it?"

"Two more statesmen." The messenger paused for a second before he continued. "Tokyo and Nagoya have been set ablaze. That is all we have confirmed."

Yamagata closed his eyes and shook his head. It was as he had feared. Things were getting out of hand. If only they had realized their intent earlier they could have stopped them before all these meaningless deaths. Before he gathered so many followers.

"Word on who's leading the Mimawari-gumi?" Yamagata asked.

"No sir."

"Very well. You may leave." Yamagata finished gathering his things and left the room quickly. Eventually they would all end up back here.

A soldier took his luggage while he carried important state papers. Leaving Yokohama felt like hiding to him. But the assassinations were starting again. The way they had changed the times, once. Now the Mimawari-gumi were on the verge of doing it too. Yamagata boarded his carriage and it set off. The army had moved to guard Yokohama they would stay in place till they were sure they had the leader of the Mimawari. It was funny how he'd once fought to keep important men safe, solely because they meant to create a time of peace. Now others would have to keep him safe to ensure it's survival. He knew he'd done the right thing in traveling with his former companions. The others would be safe too if they'd taken his advise and traveled with swordsmen.

*************

Kaoru opened her eyes slowly. She felt woozy. She half raised herself but the pain in her abdomen kept her down.

She felt gentle hands help her to a sitting positions. She turned her eyes to blue/violet eyes. A flash in the background set of the memory of a steel blade. "Are you hurt?" She asked though her voice had sounded so frail.

He shook his head and she cleared her throat. "What happened?"

She noticed her clothes were different. "Did you? Did you change my clothes?" She asked him

He nodded.

Despite her embarrassment she felt the need to comfort him. He was looking grim. "Tell me what happened?" She asked.

He still held her by the shoulders but he turned his face away from her. "Do you always run into battle after me?" He asked.

She licked her suddenly dry lips. "No, not usually."

He turned back to her, his eyes boring into hers. "Not usually." He squeezed her shoulders and she grimaced a bit.

"I didn't want you to . . . have to kill." She sputtered out.

He withdrew and she found herself reaching for his hands and keeping them close. "No Kenshin." Her eyes teared up with the emotions she'd felt before she'd lost consciousness. "You don't understand." He tried to pull his hands away and she held them tighter in her grip. "You . . . It's you. It's because of the way you feel, Kenshin." She began as the insistent tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm afraid. If you did something now. Something you'd regret as the rurouni. You might leave. You might leave me." He pushed her back to her seat and sat in front of her. She bit her lip to keep from crying. The feeling of loss was settling into her being.

"You don't want me." He said but she cut him off.

Anger rose in her voice. "Kenshin baka." She said a little hoarsely. "Kenshin I am very aware that you and I have different believes. You kill to protect. I know you've killed and you still kill." She choked back a sob as she said this because it was all her fault. "I must be the worst kind of person." She cried, not really aware she'd said it out loud. She turned her watery eyes back to his cold expression. "I must be. But I don't care. I don't care about what you've done . . . . I love you." She bowed her head and the silent tears continued their journey. It was the first time she'd said the words out loud.

He was dumbfounded for a moment. He understood the last part it was just everything else he didn't understand. So he sat there while she cried. "I am an hitokiri." He spoke after a moment. "Can you love that?"

She nodded her head. She understood what he'd once been what he now was. And why later on he'd go on to feel guilt. "I can love you." She said again.

"I am not a rurouni," he protested, giving her a critical look.

She gave him a sad smile. "I know. But it doesn't change the way I feel." She trembled a bit in her seat. She felt exhausted.

He got up and laid her back down. He wiped her tears with his thumbs. Hating that he was the reason for them. He stayed kneeled in front of her for a long moment just starring at her. "I will protect you." He spoke to her. 'For as long as I may live.' he said to himself.

Her eyes blinked slowly at him. And a smile appeared on her face. This was his oath and his confession. She closed her eyes and was just barely aware of his lips brushing hers before she fell asleep.

He closed his eyes and held her hand closer to his heart. She filled him with . . . it was hard to describe. He looked down at her face. Her soft, plush mouth was slightly parted in sleep. It made him smile. The warm feelings she created soothed as well as frightened him. Every time he'd been happy in his life something had gone terribly wrong. Happiness, it'd been snatched away from him before. He wasn't sure what would become of him if something happened to her . . . . .

*************

Kawamori sat in a hall. Three of his five captains had returned. Safe and with all their men. Tokyo, Hyogo and Nagoya were done. Now all they had left was Osaka and Kyoto.

"Kawamori-san" Ono called out to his leader.

Kawamori turned glad to see Ono walking around again.

"What news?" He asked.

Ono paused when he was a couple of feet away. "They have encountered resistance in Osaka. The Shinsegumi have been called in." Kawamori looked a Ono for a long moment. "What of Kyoto?"

"There is still no word." Ono responded.

"Have Kazuki come in here." Ono bowed and left the room. A moment later Kazuki first commander of the Mimawari-gumi came in.

"You called me?"

"Osaka is resisting. Take ten men and divert the Shinsegumi's attention."

Kazuki bowed and left shortly.

*************

Minami pointed to his right and six men left in the direction of the police station. The Shinsegumi had been expecting them. He pointed to the left and another ten left in the direction of the senator's house. He made a gesture with his hand signaling straight ahead, all but his personal fighters left to set the fires. He took the rest with him and they crept in the darkness. They would head for the senators house but they would emerge from the back. He knew that's were the Shinsegumi expected them. They divided into two more groups and crept into the woods surrounding the house.

Minami slid his blade at the first signs of wolfs. Blood spattered across his mishiyuki as he sliced the man in front of him. 'They weren't all going to be that easy.' he thought grimly. He could see the gleam of another's sword. They were using the standard style of the Shogunate, the Hirazuki. As third captain of the Mimawari-gumi he was very familiar with the style of fighting knowing that one day he would encounter them. With a battle cry he fell into place among his men as they met up with the Shinsegumi.

*************

The battoussai and his companion left the shrine quietly. Neither uttered a word, neither wanting to break the silence. They walked down the road and through the city. They were to board the train again. Luckily they hadn't been too far and the exertion of the walk would not harm the smaller of the two. Their pace remained even and they reached the station just as their train arrived. The battoussai helped his companion onto the train where they proceeded straight to the back and took a seat.

Kenshin looked down at her exhausted form. He eased her down the long wooden seat so she could continue her rest. He hated having rushed her especially when she was so frail. But he had felt the need to do it. As if he waited any longer she might perish.

He looked out the window of the train. 'Things were so different yet they all remained the same,' he thought. The attack on him two nights ago. It had been something he'd been expecting since he'd woken up, 'on that day.' He'd never expected for her to get involved. If only she had listened. He'd have to be more careful with her. His thoughts suddenly trailed back to something the boy, Yahiko had said.

"He's dangerous. He doesn't know who you are. He might harm you. He wouldn't even know what he's done until it was too late."

The boy had said like he'd ever hurt her or worse. He shook his head he would never. The thought of him accidentally killing her was absurd. Something like that could never. It **would** never happen. He looked at her face as the train began to move. He felt a slight twinge in his heart, a sort of warning. He really would be careful with her.

His thoughts trailed to his last assignment before he remembered the Mimawari-gumi. They were a group of his time. They had fought during the Bakumatsu to take control of the government for themselves. He looked out the window when he felt they were slowing down. The scenery slowed down till it became quite still. It was late in the afternoon, almost night. He could carry her but it would look suspicious. He'd have to wake her. He shook her gently until her eyes opened. She grimaced as he helped her sit up. He peered at her closely. He'd have someone check her when they got to the house.

The harsh winter air slapped them as they both stepped of train. He glanced down to see her shiver. Even in a thick kimono with wool lining she was still cold. He'd have to buy her a coat. He tore his eyes away from her and looked around suspiciously. There were too many 'people' standing around casually. Except they weren't at all casual. They were keeping their ki to a point were it couldn't be easily detected. Just like he was. It was hard to tell what faction they belonged too. He gripped the long package he held. He shouldn't have listened to Takahashi and wrapped it up. 'Makes it look less conspicuous,' Takahashi had said.

"Let's go." He said while keeping his eyes on a particular group of people. They left the station rather quickly.

Kaoru fisted her hands as they walked down the street. The pain in her side was killing her. She felt the dressing needed changing. She gritted her teeth but said nothing to him. Ever since he'd become the battoussai she'd been weeping left and right, afraid he'd leave her. Her emotional state had been in turmoil. Now she was assured he would never leave her but while that remained of great news to her there was still the matter of the attack on them in Izu. What had prompted those men to attack and in the dead of night? She was sure she wasn't going to like the answer when she found out, well that's if she found out. She spared him a glance. He was being tight lipped. There was something going on, she was sure of it. In her injured state she'd forgotten to ask where they were going. She turned her eyes back to the familiar road. Kyoto.

It'd been a while since she'd come and paid Misao a visit, still. Things seemed so different. They drifted away from the road that would take them to the Aoiya. She briefly wondered where they were going.

They walked for a while, until it became to hard to walk. She struggled to take one step after the other. Still she was persistent if not anything else. So she kept her pace. She'd broken into a cold sweat and the wound on her side was throbbing. Her brow furrowed and she squinted to get a better look. She could see a large gate ahead. Surely, that's where they were going.

Kenshin looked at the gates; they shouldn't have been there. He walked up to the doors and knocked. A little window slid opened and a set of eyes peered at him. "What's your business?" The voice asked.

"Tenchuu." A one-word answer that had the man tripping to get the door open. It swung open and the man hid behind it. He hadn't realized the red head was . . . . . but it was.

It was him.

They walked into the house where and elderly lady greeted them. "Nice to see you Himura." She said with a smile. Her eyes turned to Kaoru.

Kaoru gave the woman a smile and a respectful bow. She felt like the wound was going to burst, the pain had gotten stronger. She rose from the bow slowly and carefully. She just had to hold on a little longer. 'Just have to make it to the room,' she thought. 'Have to make it.' She fisted her hands till her knuckles turned white.

Kenshin peered at her and noticed the beads of sweat on her brow. The flushed cheeks and slightly glazed look in her eyes. His face-hardened instantly. "You're ill." He accused.

Her smiling face had turned to him before she realized what he'd said. The words had sunk in slowly; they had sounded like he was far away instead of standing but a foot away. The one accusation seemed to take the last of her energies.

The landlady noticed that too. "Follow me." She said taking them to what once had been his old room. This place had been burned to the ground at one point but over the years and with a lot of help the Inn had been rebuilt better that before. She'd heard of his misfortune over the years. And it wasn't till recently that she'd learned the fate of the other girl, the one that smelled plum blossoms. Very tragic indeed. Still it seemed fate had been kind in giving him another. One just as pretty. "Here you go." She told them as she slid the door open so they could go in.

The stairs were just too much. She held on to the side of the wall. She felt like she was going to throw up. She was aware of the landlady opening the door and she made a wild grab for Kenshin. This was it; she couldn't make it any further. She felt herself growing limp until it all went black.

The landlady's eyes widen in worry as the girl swayed and fell limply into Himura's arms. He picked her up and took her into the room. He seemed so different then the last time she'd seen him. "I'll get the doctor." She said turning on her heel and running off.

Kenshin placed her gently on the floor as he set about fixing the futon for her. He set her on it and touched her forehead. His mood grew dark. She had a fever. He should have realized before this. If he hadn't been so busy thinking about the Shinsegumi and the Mimawari-gumi this wouldn't have happened. He heard the sound of footsteps running down the hall and stopping in front of his room. There was a knock on it before the door slid open.

An older man with graying hair and wise brown eyes came into the room quickly. He placed his bag down next to him as he kneeled next to a young woman. He touched her forehead and found she had a fever. He felt her hand for a heartbeat and was a little unnerved that it was so weak. He touched her throat to see if the fever stemmed from a cold. But that was not the case. "Has she been sick lately?" The doctor asked as he opened one of her eyes to look at the pupil.

"She was injured in Izu."

The doctor turned to the red headed man. "Where?"

Kenshin pointed at her right side. The doctor looked down at her form and touched over the material softly. "I will have to undress her." He said as he began to undo the obi. Kenshin stayed in place while she was undressed. The bindings over her breast were in place as well as other undergarments. The doctor looked at the aggravated wound. What should have been clean and a dusty pink was now a deep angry red. He removed the dressing and set it to the side. The blood had almost completely soaked through. The landlady came in then holding a pot of hot water and a bowl. The doctor looked up at her gratefully. He spent the next couple of minutes cleaning and redressing the wound. Finally the doctor stood. "She's going to need a lot of rest. Make sure she eats and try to get her to stay still. At least until the wound has healed a bit more." The doctor turned to look at Kenshin once he'd covered the girl in warm blankets. "You can leave the windows open. The cool air will help maintain her fever down just make sure she keeps on these two blankets at all times. I'm going to give you some herbs and a special blend of tea. Tomorrow you should go out and get her some more." The doctor rummaged through his bag. He handed Kenshin two small triangular shaped papers one with medicine and the other with tea inside. He turned his back on Kenshin one more time so he could write down the names of what the red headed man needed to buy. "Here," He said handing him the paper.

Kenshin took the paper. "Thank you." He said. He remained in a sitting position even as the doctor spared him another glance and left the room. Kenshin was very aware of the landlady still in the room. "Himura I can get those things for you." Kenshin turned his face up towards her and nodded. He handed her the paper and she gave him a sad smile before she left the room. He waited till the woman was far enough before he crept closer to Kaoru's sleeping form. He sat by her, touching her cheek. Her face was so hot. He got up only to open a window for her and then went back to sit as he'd been. He felt extremely angry. It had been one day. One day since he'd promised to take care of her. To protect her and already he was failing miserably. She'd done her best to hide her discomfort too and that just added to the building rage. He sat there for a long time just watching her sleep.

He opened the door to his room just before someone knocked on it. The man stood there with his hand still raised. "They're here."

It was well after midnight when the last government official had arrived. They all sat around waiting for their late supper. The battoussai came into the room and took his usual seat. It was odd, to see them eating here. This place was usually where the Kihei-tai had their meals. The officials always ate either amongst themselves or they ate in their room. The seat where Iizuko usually sat was now occupied by Yamagata Aritomo. Things were just as strange as he'd expected. Coming to Kyoto expecting things that were no longer. They were served their meal and Kenshin began to eat along with the rest of the men in the room.

*************

Yamagata cleared his throat. "I am very glad to see you have all made it here safely." He spoke as he looked around the room. "I think that by now all of you have heard some sort of truth as to why we are here. Many of you find yourself here once again." Yamagata took a regretful sigh. "The Mimawari-gumi are active, their goal is still the same. They will try and bring down the current government to establish their own. Since my departure from Yokohama there have been two more assassinations." He paused as the men in the room broke into whispers. "That is five in the last month." He continued after a moment. "I am afraid dark times are among us once more. History seems to want to repeat itself. We are here because this house is safer than anyone of your homes is. Yes even with the army and even with your personal guards." His last statement made some of the other men shut their mouths as they were half way to making a protest.

"We will conduct our business from here while our forces search out the Mimawari. Certain precautions have been set into place. And we've searched out certain people." Yamagata said glancing at Himura. "To help us maintain order. We've fought too hard for the Meiji. Spilt too much blood so that we could have peace. Now that we have achieved it. It just isn't right for someone else to come along and cause such horrendous acts simply because their side lost. Many of you may not have heard yet but Tokyo, Hyogo and Nagoya have been burned down almost completely." Yamagata paused again feeling weary. "The death toll will only keep rising if we don't stop them soon. As government officials it is our responsibility to stop them." A lot of the older officials looked at each other having lived through the Bakumatsu. They knew what it would be like if they didn't soon stop the Mimawari-gumi. The younger officials looked at each other; some bewildered and some frightened at the events. Still both groups hadn't realized the graveness of the situation till now.

They all left the room in a deadly silence.

*************

Kenshin entered the cold room still feeling agitated with the night's events. He made his way over to Kaoru and felt her forehead. She was still very warm but not burning up the ways she had been earlier. He noticed she seemed to be in discomfort though. He was unsure of what to do. He laid his hand on her shoulder. It was harder to comfort her when she was asleep. Still . . . .

He moved the blankets aside for a moment as he got into the futon with her. He laid the blankets around them and slowly eased her over to himself until her head rested against chest. He rubbed her shoulder soothingly until the look of discomfort left her face. Her breathing evened out as she fell into a deep slumber.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Kaoru looked around the yard till her eyes fell on the familiar figure. "Kenshin." She called out.

Kenshin stopped his wash and turned around to face her. With a warm smile he answered her. "Hai, Kaoru-dono."

Her smile slipped off for just a moment. Why was she disappointed this was who he was. '_Not true_,' a voice in her mind whispered. She stared at his confused expression noting for the first time just how false it really was. _'Why do you want the mask when you can have the whole . . . '_

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Kaoru's eyes opened slowly. She felt groggy. She could already tell she was going to have a big headache. 'I swear to Kami if Yahiko comes in here yelling, I'm going to knock him into next week,' she though savagely.

"Feeling better."

Kaoru's eyes turned left in the direction of the voice. Ah. For a moment she'd forgotten where and who she was with. Her brown furrowed in confusion and slight agitation. Why did his questions not sound like questions? She tried to sit up.

"Don't."

She halted in her movement and looked at him strangely. "Why?" She asked even as he pushed her back down.

"You are ill and must remain in bed. The doctor left some medicine for you." His tone was even. Not betraying the anger or the worry he had felt. "Here." He said holding her against his chest just enough so that she could drink the tea. He'd gotten it when it was still scalding hot now it was just barely warm. He held her until he could see the tea's effects.

He stroked her face a little while longer. He wouldn't have to leave her till later on. Not till night had set in.

All right well this chapter was a little longer but I cut it down because the end made no sense to me at all. Still this is twenty pages. This chapter was a little slow but it will start to move along soon. Still I hope you enjoyed it.

Small Note: What's there to say. The assassinations have started. A military tactic meant to intimidate the public as well the as the state.

Yamagata Aritomo.

He leads the army and the department of defense for the Meiji Ishin. He's a cabinet member. He's also and old friend of Kenshin's.

Tenchuu, the judgment of Heaven it was a word frequently used among the Ishin Shishi. It expressed out the intention of meeting out the justice of heaven, 'with our own hands.'

Mimawari-gumi, lead by Kawamori Tetsuya. A group made up of over two hundred members, mostly children of the original warriors. Their goal is to overthrow the government and establish their own.

The forces are lead by five captains.

01. Kazuki, first captain

02. Minami, second captain

03. Masashiko, third captain

04. Takanashi, fourth captain

05. Izubuchi, fifth captain,

Each leads a small army of fifty men. All trained in the old ways.

Tokyo was set on fire by Takanashi

Hyogo was set on fire by Izubuchi

Nagoya was set on fire by Masashiko and

Osaka is being set on fire by Minami

Kyoto is the last city on the list. It will also be the most difficult.

The battoussai left Izu as soon as Kaoru was able to move. The train ride over was a little fluffy, I know. But it will make things easier for me in the later chapters. The shrine . . . I should hope you know what that means.

Kyoto their final destination and headquarters once again. All important member and loyal samurai have been summoned there.

Well that's it. Don't feel dejected if you didn't see much on Bat/Kaoru I will include a lot more in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.


	8. chapter 08

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.

FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Chapter Eight

*************

The sound of footsteps alerted him to the newcomer. He hid in the shadows waiting. A small man ran by when all of a sudden hands reached out and grabbed him. He gave a yelp that died in his throat.

"Don't turn. Tell what you know?"

The small man did as he was told. "He was in Izu but he's gone now. There were a lot of casualties but it's hard to say if it was the Ishin Shishi or 'your friend' who did all the killing. That's all I know so far." There was a long silence, which was followed by a cloud of smoke. The small man saw a pouch tossed out in front of him but stayed still for a moment hoping the other man had left already. He bent over slowly picked up the couch and left without turning back. He hated that he had to snitch but if he ever stopped he'd starve to death. With a shake of his head he ran back the same way he came.

*************

Kaoru sat up despite the pain in her side. It hurt less than it had the day before. She let out a small yawn as she stretched. She looked around the room a little disappointed that she was alone. She rose a little unsteady at first but willed herself to remain upright. The first thing she did was close the window. It was way too cold. She changed her clothing and pulled her hair up. 'Time to find you,' she thought. She opened the door and nearly shrieked.

"You scared me child." The landlady chided.

Kaoru whose hand had flown to her heart only nodded.

"Where are you going?"

"I was hoping to find the bathhouse and then Kenshin." Kaoru spoke kindly to the woman.

"He's in a meeting. But I can show you to the bathhouse."

Kaoru nodded enthusiastically. "I'll just get my things." She walked back into the room and came back out quickly. "Lead the way," she chirped in.

The landlady smiled at her and they walked down to the bathhouse talking amiably to each other.

Kaoru felt better after the steaming hot bath. She finished brushing her hair and walked out of the bathhouse. It was time she found him so they could talk. She walked down a couple of halls and then upstairs. She counted the doors and after five on the left. She found her room. She left the things from her bath and went down to where she thought he might be. She slid door open and saw him sitting down. "Kenshin," She called with a light tone. "I was worried . . . ." She said walking the rest of the way in. Her words trailed off as she came. There were a lot of men in the room not just Kenshin. They'd been discussing something before she came in. Her mouth opened to say something else when some one started pushing her out.

"Stop."

The sound resonated in the quiet room. The command was obeyed immediately. The man who had been pushing her out let her go and backed away slowly.

Kaoru had kept her eyes on him but still she missed when he stood up. He walked until he was a breath away from her. "What is it?" He asked her, though the tone he used with her was much different then the one he'd used when he'd called the other man off. Her thoughts trailed back to him. He was too close to think. And though she wanted to take a step back she just couldn't find it in her. So her mouth opened and she spoke the first thing that came to mind. "I missed you."

Her eyes widened at what she'd said. She felt the color rush to her face. Of all the things to say, she hadn't thought. She could see amusement in his eyes and it sparked anger deep within her heart.

He walked closer to her and took her by the hand as he led her out to the hall. Outside the door he stepped off to the left and wheeled around to face her. "You shouldn't be up. You're ill." He spoke down to her. She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her short. He kissed her until he left her breathless. "Wait for me upstairs." He said giving her a little push in the direction of the stairs. She was blushing like mad. She nodded her head at him and made her way up the stairs.

He watched her until he could see her no more and nodded at the landlady who'd stopped what she was doing in order to watch. He closed the door with a click as he came back into the room. He remained silent as he made his way back to his seat. His expression only changed when he glared at the man who'd touched Kaoru.

The man kept his eyes downcast even as chill set into his bones. Some of the other men glanced at each other but said nothing. They'd all been interested in seeing the battoussai's woman. 'A real beauty,' the landlady had said.

*************

Kaoru sat in her room a little dazed. She looked out the window and realized where she was. She'd go visit Misao. It'd been a whole year since she'd seen her. The last time she'd received a letter was about three maybe four months ago.

She'd ask him for money so she could buy herself a nice kimono. She'd have to visit the Aoiya soon before the weather got worse. Another yawn escaped her. She looked at her futon longingly; she'd already put it away. She shook her head but she found she had very little energy. Ah. I haven't eaten she thought. She got up with a bit of trouble and left the room.

This time she let out a yelp.

"Child, you have got to stop doing that. I almost dropped your food."

Kaoru let out a shaky breath and moved aside for the older women. "I was just coming to get something to eat."

"Himura told me to bring you something to eat. I'm sorry it took me so long." She smiled apologetically.

Kaoru gave her a large smile. "It's alright." She said as she sat down. The older woman served her and then rose to leave. "Aren't you going to stay?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm sorry but there are so many guests, I just can't."

Kaoru nodded at the lady and began to eat.

*************

The battoussai didn't like the Shinsegumi. He didn't trust them. How Yamagata could he had no idea. Still he was glad they would all stay in Osaka. He had no wish to encounter any of them.

"Himura a word."

Yamagata's voice stopped him as he reached the first step on the stairs. The battoussai nodded and followed him to his room.

"There is something that I have been meaning to ask you it's about the Shinsegumi." Yamagata paused at the flicker of amber in the depths of blue/violet eyes. "You don't trust them?"

"No." but that was all he said.

"Come now Himura we are old friends please talk freely."

"I don't see how you can trust them so when we're in the same situation as before."

Yamagata stared at his old friend for a while. "You think that the Shinsegumi might try and take advantage of the situation to restore the power of the Shogunate bakufu?" Hmm, he trusted the Shinsegumi but to a certain point. Even though it had been years since the Bakumatsu he still couldn't get rid of the feeling of mistrust when he was around them. Still when he addressed one of their members he spoke to them with nothing more then the outmost respect. "I will keep my eyes and ears open Himura."

The battoussai nodded.

"All right as for what I wanted to discuss with you. As I said in the meeting the will stay over in Osaka while you and others stay here. What I need for you to do is . . . . ."

**************

The battoussai made his way upstairs back to his room. Yamagata had said a 'word' but it'd been nearly half an hour. He stood at the door and briefly wondered if he should knock or just step in. He listened for any sign of what she might be doing but didn't hear anything. He slid the door open, careful not to make any sound. A smile come to his face as he stepped inside.

Kaoru's hair fell over her like a dark veil. Her hair was down on her sides and over her eyes. She brushed out the knots carefully. She'd been trying things with her hair and now she couldn't run her hand through it without it getting stuck. She pulled on a particular section so hard she winced. Finally though she was able to run the brush all the way around. With a sniffle she tossed back her long bangs. A startle gasp escaped her throat.

"Kenshin."

He peered at her with an ardent expression. He'd been watching her for the last couple of minutes as she brushed her hair. Her face was a bit flushed from having her head bowed for so long. He reached for her face without thought. There was just something about her face. He a caressed a cheek with his thumb. 'Always so soft,' he thought.

Kaoru felt the beating of her heart speed up until it skipped a beat and her eyes closed as he leaned down to kiss her.

Her eyes opened slowly when they withdrew. There had been something she had wanted to ask but she couldn't remember what it was. Her eyes closed as he leaned in again.

*************

_The group stands at about two hundred men. Same as before, it's five captains are from the same families. Osaka suffers death on both sides. The Shinsegumi are active. Rumors of the battoussai have emerged. It's peaked interest on both sides. We are scheduled to intercede in four days when they come through our town._

-Toshio

Okina finished reading the letter to his Okashira. He folded it back up and placed it on the large desk that took up his office.

"Shiro saw him arrive." Shinomori Aoshi's spoke calmly to the older man.

"Yes he told me. He said Himura was with the Kamiya girl. He was hiding his battle ki which was different than when they were last here." Okina said as he sat in front of Aoshi.

Aoshi picked up his pocket watch, last years birthday present from Misao. It was almost twelve, he noted. Messages had been sent back and forth between all member of the Oniwa-banshuu each clan keeping the other informed of what was happening. Perhaps the report of Izu was correct. If it were then the problem with the Mimawari-gumi would not last too long. He put the watch away into his breast pocket and rose. Both men walked down the hall to have their lunch.

"Aoshi-sama." Her breathless voice reached his ears. He turned his head to look at her. She flashed him a large smile before she continued. "Shiro told me." Aoshi's eyes narrowed in Shiro's direction, which was overlooked by Misao. "He saw Himura and Kaoru."

Aoshi nodded.

She almost bounced at the affirmation. "When do you think they will stop by?" She looked at him with her hands still clasped close to her heart. 'Still so innocent, he thought.'

"Soon." He responded.

Misao watched him walk the rest of the way into the room. It had only been a couple of days since they'd reinstated him as okashira thought to be honest the job and title had always been his. Nonetheless he was already acting in the manner she once remembered him. A wistful smile replaced the over enthusiastic once she'd had a moment ago. Maybe things would work out for them after all.

*************

Kaoru laid on her side, tucked in under his arm fast asleep. He never thought he could spend a whole day just laying around. The life he'd led up until twelve days ago had been filled with nothing but darkness. But now. To say things were different was an understatement. He'd lived a whole other lifetime while he slept. Because he fell asleep in Kyoto after his last assignment only to wake up in Tokyo more than a decade later. It was strange.

He shook his head not wanting to think about such things, not now. He glanced out the window noticing night was setting in. He'd have to go to work soon. Patrolling was not something he liked doing but that's what he'd have to do tonight. He untangled himself from her warm limbs and stood up. He dressed and tied his hair back up. He lit a candle in a corner of the room so that there was some light. 'She might get scared if it's too dark,' he thought. He kneeled by her side tucking the blanket around her so she wouldn't get cold. He gave her a chaste kiss before he stood up to leave. The problem was it was hard to give her just one, even when she was asleep. Giving into the urge he kissed her one more time and left the room quickly.

He closed the door and made his way down the stairs. He'd have to eat before heading out. He came into the dining room where all the voices hushed as he entered the room. He strode in and sat in his usual seat. This time there were no government officials just their guards and other samurai who'd been called in. He ate his meal and left the room while the others were still eating. He didn't like being with other people.

Kyoto was the same at night. It was only during the day things looked different. He walked down the familiar street. He had to walk to Kawaramachi Sanjo and then head back. He briefly wondered if the Ikeda house still stood. Either way he'd find out.

The shadows concealed his form as he walked along. He'd put on his gloves again. His hands had felt odd in Izu when he'd been force to kill those men. He hadn't been wearing them then. Perhaps the feeling had stemmed from the fact that he'd used a sword other than his own. Either way this new pair would have to do. The katana much like his gloves looked and felt very much like old ones. He glanced down the street feeling something. There was no noise. It was too silent. He looked at the Ikeda house, the lights had been blown out. It was obvious this point was no longer under their vigilance. He crept through the alley wanting to avoid the shrine. It was too perfect for an ambush.

He paused mid step. Someone was blocking the other end. His hand gripped the hilt of the katana. He ran and with one stroke the other man flew back into a wall. A deep gash from one side of the shoulder and ended on his hipbone was clearly visible. The battoussai had killed him before the other had the chance to draw his sword. He slashed the air to get the blood off. His nerves had steeled the moment he'd seen the shadow of the man. He looked around but there was no one else. This smelled like a trap to him. If they were expecting him they wouldn't have sent just one man. He made his get away in a different direction than the way of his home. He was not going to lead them anywhere other than to their graves.

*************

Yamagata looked out his window. It was almost midnight and Himura had not yet returned. He heard a slow pitter patter alerting him to the coming rain. A couple of days away from the pressure of Yokohama. That's what he'd told himself to get out of his office. But the pressure was worse here. Just waiting for the Mimawari-gumi to attack.

He had a pretty good idea of who their leader was. He would not act until he was sure though. If he was right and it was who he thought then things would only get harder because this man would make his forces fight to the last man.

With a heavy sigh he turned away from the window and went back to his futon. He really needed sleep. He awaited word from the Shinsegumi in Osaka. Their letter was due to come tomorrow. After that he'd have to make a critical decision. Go to them, wait them out or have them come here. He shook his head and blew out his candle. Things were only going to get worse before they got better.

*************

The battoussai stood with the river behind him. Lights from the other side drifted down lighting the water. Clouds shadow the moon and in that moment he lashed out. He gripped the hilt tightly. The basic battou jutsu, a move engrained to his memory like the fact that he had two hands. He slashed the first man across the chest leapt and cut the second one down through the back as he came down. Using the same speed and the momentum he gripped the hilt with both hands and with one thrust he finished the last one. With his back to the bodies he swiped the air to get the blood off.

He turned back and ran through the woods. In his effort to mislead his opponents he'd gone out of the way. It was nowhere near sunrise still it was along way to go before he'd reach home.

He ran until he reached a familiar road. His trot eased to a slower pace. He made sure no one had followed him. His pace grew hurried once again when he saw the gates. He knocked and the same small window opened. The same man from before recognized him and opened the door.

The battoussai stepped through the door and headed for the bathhouse. He washed his hands, face and neck before stepping out. He took off his michiyuki and left it in the pile of dirty clothes the landlady's housekeepers kept out by the water basin. They would wash it tomorrow.

He felt tired. He went through a couple of halls and then up the stairs. Five doors later he found his room. He slid the door open quietly but he might have well slammed it opened.

"Where in have you been?"

He came into the room quietly taking off his daisho and setting next to the bed. Ignoring her presence he began to change his clothes.

Kaoru covered her eyes with her right hand but it didn't do much to cover her scowl.

"Himura Kenshin." She hissed. "You answer me when I speak to you." After a moment the rustling of clothes stopped and she moved her hand so she could see him. "Kenshin."

"Kaoru." The sound of his voice sent chills down her arms. She ignored the sensation, she was too angry.

"What was so important that you felt the need to leave in the middle of the night?" She asked in a very angry tone. "What was so important?"

"The Meiji Ishin." He said getting into her bed. She would soon follow. He covered his eyes with his arm and waited for her.

"The Meiji Ishin? What kind of answer is that? Kenshin." She said his name with a warning tone. Something he felt he recognized, in spite of that he didn't move.

"Kenshin." She said crawling closer. She forcefully moved his hand away from his face. "I am talking to you." She said. With his arm gone she could peer down at him. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp when she saw twin pools of amber starring back at her. She made to move but his arms were quicker. They held her by the waist over his body. Her face began to burn first in embarrassment and then in anger. She gripped his shoulders hard as she tried to get away. When she couldn't she tried to slap him. He moved both of her hands off his chest and she fell over him. A smile curved his lips. "Why don't we finish what we started today?" He coaxed.

She kept her cheek firmly pressed on his chest. "Where did you go?" She asked stubbornly.

He held her for a moment longer before he let her hands go. His hands went back to her waist so she that wouldn't flee plus keeping her this close to him would ensure less physical injury to his person. "Can't this wait till tomorrow."

She shook her head and muffled 'no.' He really wasn't in the mood for telling her a story. He wanted to rest or if not he wanted . . . .

"Kenshin."

With a deep sigh, something he noted was not at all like him he told her an edited version of events.

"There is a group called the Mimawari-gumi the Ishin have fought them before. They are a group as fierce as the Shinsegumi but they lacked skill. At least in my time. It seems they have reemerged and have set certain things in motions. They have burned several cities while we were gone. They have also started to assassinate high-ranking officials from the government. They want a war. The Shinsegumi are holding some of them back in Osaka. Information leads us to believe Kyoto is next." He'd been rubbing her lower back in a smoothing motion as he told her the events.

"So the people from Izu?"

"Mimawari-gumi." He responded to her question.

"Why did they . . . want . . .?"

"To kill me. Probably so I wouldn't get involved." He answered her.

Her head was filled with so many thoughts so many questions. "You will then . . . . I mean you are right?" She asked as she moved her mouth so her voice wasn't muffled anymore.

"I am." He confirmed.

She didn't want him to get involved she wanted to take him away from all this. She wanted to keep him safe both physically and mentally. "Are they really that dangerous?"

"More than Yamagata thought. I think he fears they might succeed." He said monotonously.

Despite wanting to protect him she knew how important the Hitokiri Battoussai had been during the Bakumatsu. He'd turned the tide for the Ishin Shishi. Being in the same situation again and this being the hitokiri battoussai. Of course he'd help. He'd do for them what he once did. It was like a bad nightmare. She realized that even if she hadn't made the wish. These events would have still happened and it might have been harder for him because the rurouni would rather get hurt himself rather than hurt others. Still, all the deaths would have broken down the rurouni and forced the battoussai out in a much worse way. She gave a deep sigh. This was just too much.

"Let's sleep. I'll answer the rest of you questions tomorrow." He said to her as he covered them with the blankets.

Kaoru stayed in the same position for a long time. 'The candle was dying out,' she mused. A thought occurred to her then. It made her blood run cold. But what if . . . What if she died? She'd leave the same scar on him as Tomoe. No, maybe not that big. Not unless he accidentally killed her. That worried her more than anything else did. What would happen to him id he was left all alone? She felt her eyes get watery. She didn't want to leave him all alone. The guilt and the pain he'd feel. She moved closer to his neck so she could hide her face there. A gust of wind blew the candle out leaving the room pitch black. She nuzzled his neck, seeking comfort.

"Kaoru."

She realized he was still awake. "Kenshin." She breathed into his ear. The pitter-patter of the rain increased as the rain came down harder. She moved her mouth and kissed his cheek. She then proceeded to kiss every inch of his face. Trying to ease a nonexistent hurt. She kissed the side of his mouth and she felt his body tense. She didn't hesitate for too long she allowed herself to kiss him. The way she always imagined. No, more like the way she'd only fantasies about.

All right you guys. I hope this was enough. There were a lot of parts I kept coming back to erase and the rewriting. Finally though. You get to read what's going on. I do hope you enjoy this.

There have been no new characters introduced so you guys should be alright. A small warning, characters are OOC at certain points all through out the story.

Thank you for reading. Please remember to review.


	9. chapter 09

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.

FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Chapter Nine

*************

Himura battoussai woke up to the sound of moment outside his room. He rose quietly from his sitting position by the window and with katana in hand. He opened the door.

The messenger figured that the red headed man would answer in the same way he had previously so this time he hadn't bothered to knock. "There is a meeting." He trailed off. Himura's glinting eyes and unsheathed sword gave him a menacing look. He took a step back.

The battoussai closed the door to his room and followed the messenger down. His movements were automatic. His expression one of monotony.

The messenger took his seat across the room as he they entered the room.

Kenshin came into the room and took his usual seat. He noted Yamagata's absence. He closed his eyes waiting. Every one around him talked, speculating. The door opened and Yamagata came in. Kenshin opened his eyes to reveal eerie blue orbs with flecks of amber swirling on the sides. For some reason he knew.

Yamagata took a seat. Getting right down to business he cleared his throat and began. "I have received word today. Osaka has sustained minimal damage. It was not burned to the same extend as Nagoya which lost a quarter of it's habitants. Our forces were able to drive them out but not before they . . . " He paused. "Both sides have suffered some loss, which was expected. However reinforcement arrived from the Mimawari-gumi. They slaughtered the statement representing Osaka along with his entire household. The entire police force along with the police station was destroyed. Sources tell me Kyoto is next."

He let the whispering die down before he continued. "As of today you are no longer allowed to leave the premises unless accompanied by three swordsmen. Those who don't comply will not be allowed to leave."

"Wait just a minute there Yamagata." Hamasu, a man in his middle forties called out. "We didn't come here to be held prisoners."

"That is correct, you came here so that I could keep you safe. So you could live." Yamagata finished as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Can we pick from the liter of swordsmen?" Kumamato, an older man about fifty asked.

"If we are then I want the battoussai." Hamasu quickly put in.

The whispers broke out again.

"I can pay you."

"Name your price?"

"I'll pay you double."

"I'll match any price and some."

"I have a family you have to protect me."

"I have family too and I can pay."

The shouting of continued amongst the statesmen.

"Enough!" Yamagata said as he slammed his hand down on the floor. "Himura will not be acting as a guard." He said after taking a calming breath. "He is an hitokiri do you understand." He said not being able to hide his anger.

Some mumbling went on but they hushed down again.

"If you wish to leave, then do so now. Those who will stay will follow the rules." Yamagata got up and to his surprise Himura accompanied him.

Out side the door Yamagata shook his head. "You shouldn't have followed me Himura. They will think you are acting as my personal guard." He said as they walked towards his room.

"They can think what they want." Himura said he sat down in front Yamagata.

Yamagata shook his head. He hated being the bearer of bad news.

"You didn't finish your speech." Himura said as he looked up and met his eyes.

Yamagata opened his mouth and then closed it. He smiled at his old friend, always so observant. "I wanted them to help me decide." Yamagata looked down at his folded hands. I can't attack them. I have no clear view as to where they me. At this point all I've heard is speculations. I have sent scouts who've returned with no news. All I can do is wait. Himura, just a month ago things were as they should have been. Peaceful times, a time of progress but now things have changed so drastically. I . . . I can no longer leave any member of the group alive." He turned his sorrow filled eyes to his old friend.

The battoussai just looked at him. " We will eliminate all threat," he said getting up. He paused at the door. "To protect, we must slay our enemies." He opened and closed the door quietly as he made his way out.

The shouts from the dining made him pause mid step.

"He can't do this!"

"Did you see how the battoussai followed him out?"

"He wanted him for himself."

"You guys are being unreasonable."

"You're too young to know; you don't know what fear is."

"Shut up."

"They're assassinating officials of the Ishin Shishi."

They were arguing amongst themselves. He felt an overwhelming disgust rise in his throat. They were only thinking about themselves. What would happen to them? He continued his walk back to his room. They'd been here two weeks already. No member from the Mimawari-gumi had been spotted in the area. Still they hadn't identified the men who'd attacked him on the night of his first patrol.

He slid the door to his room to see her lying form sound asleep. Closing the door he surveyed the dark room. It was too dark. He walked to window and opened it. The rain hadn't let up at all. The smell of wet dirt made him think about her dojo for some reason. He glanced back to her form hidden under all the blankets. Only some black strands peaked out from under the covers. He smiled inwardly and made his way over to her. Lifting up the blankets he got in with her. His arms wrapped around her form and brought her closer to him. She was always so warm. He smelled her hair; it always smelled like jasmine. Even when the rest of her smelled like him, her hair still smelled of jasmine. His hands rubbed her back absentmindedly. She murmured something that sounded like his name followed by a sigh. He actually smiled at the darkened room. Even in sleep she could not escape him.

His smile slipped of his handsome face. He couldn't dream of her. He kept having that strange dream. Where he followed someone but there was too much fog to see who it was. He'd thought it was her form a brief period of time but if it was her then there would have been no need for his katana. Her small hands reached out to him then. He looked down at her but she was still asleep. It was odd the way she could sense his mood swings. And no matter how angry he was. She had a way about her. It soothed him, often with her words, sometimes with a touch or a kiss. The result was always the same. He would calm down long enough to listen to reason. He stifled back a yawn. He hadn't realized he was tired. 'Kaoru,' he thought as his body relaxed and his mind drifted off.

*************

"DAMN IT" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

Kenshin was sure everyone at the inn had heard her. He was trying to be reasonable but she was making it very difficult with her stubbornness. "No."

"Kenshin-BAKA! " She screamed as she stomped her floor down. "You said unless accompanied by three swordsmen."

"I don't trust their skill." He spoke evenly. Not going to raise my voice he thought.

"Then you take me." She said again.

They'd been arguing for the last half-hour. As soon as he'd told her she couldn't step out of the Inn the fight had started. "I cannot."

"Yes you can, you find a way to take me." She crossed her arms over her chest.

He shook his head.

"Fine." She said sitting down with her back to him. She stared out the window. The rain had finally stopped it would have been a perfect day to visit the Aoiya. Misao would be so angry if she knew she was in town at had yet to make a friendly call.

'Over protective'

'Jerk'

'Good for nothing rurouni, never should have taken him in'

She kept mumbling things under her breath. He gave an exasperated sigh but didn't leave the room. He would not leave until it was time to go. His shifts were going to start getting longer and he really wanted to spend his free time with her.

'Bastard'

"Stop." He commanded her.

She whirled around so fast it almost startled him. "Excuse me."

"I said stop." His voice remained even. He was the man in this relationship and she'd have to learn that what he did, he did for her safety.

Her hands fisted together as she rose onto her feet. Moving away from the window she walked over to him and looked down at him. "Himura Ken" She didn't get to finish as he got up to answer the door.

"What is it?" He asked crisply.

The messenger was red in the face. "Umm, Yamagata-san wishes to step out. He wishes you to accompany him." The messenger stepped back as Kenshin stepped out through the door.

"Kenshin you come back here, you . . . ." The rest over her words were drawn out with the click off the door.

The messenger and the battoussai made their way down the stairs even as they heard things breaking in her room. The messenger gave the battoussai a nervous glance to see his reaction but there was none. It was like he hadn't heard anything at all.

*************

Kaoru was steaming. She wanted to rip his head off and give it a couple of good kicks. She sat in the middle of the room away from the broken glass. He'd left the house almost an hour ago. She'd been able to see a bit of his red strands as the gate closed.

She was dressed in a light kimono with a deep purple obi. It was always harder to climb roof tops in these things, she thought as she looked out the window. She nodded at no one in particular and pulled her ponytail tight. She glanced around again but there was no one outside. This was the time they usually changed shifts. She pulled herself out the window and began her climb. She made it out to the roof and paced herself. She didn't want to make any noise or fall of the roof so she took it slow. She gave a small jump from the roof to a near by tree. She'd just caught onto the branch. With a breath of relief she climbed down the tree. Getting out through the gate seemed like the hardest thing. She hid around the tree for while until she noticed the guard on duty grabbed his stomach and ran off. What luck! She ran for the gate. Opened it quietly and raced out after she closed it. She ran for a while. Eventually she slowed her pace. She'd been in pain the day they had arrived and though she still felt the pain from time to time it wasn't as bad as it had been then. She walked down the streets till she came to a familiar set of steps. She remembered that's where she'd sat moments before Yahiko and her had run into Misao. A wistful smile curved her lips. 'Kenshin.'

*************

His body stiffened for a moment. He looked around not sure he'd find what he expected. It must have been the wind. It couldn't have been . . ..

The battoussai felt a bit anxious as he stood guard, though it had nothing to do with his current post. They'd come to a shop were messages were sent to and from their desired destinations.

"Himura." Yamagata called his friend back to reality. It was odd he didn't often space out. "There is an urgent message for me to go into the next town. I need to leave immediately. I would appreciate your company."

Kenshin nodded in acceptance before he knew what he was doing. He realized only too slowly that Yamagata had turned. With quick even strides he was back at Yamagata's side. They boarded a carriage and set off for Shiga.

They spent the ride over in silence.

They could see smoke coming from the eastern district. When they got there once house stood in a blaze of flames. People were gathered around crying in fear. Word had spread about a group setting fires to entire cities. Rumors had exaggerated the story to the group wanting to spread fire to all of a Japan.

Yamagata descended from the carriage with confusion clearly visible on his face.

The battoussai stood close by watching the people around them. From an alley about eight houses down was a man. He kept peaking and glancing their way. When the man saw the redheaded man starring at him he waved them over rather hastily. The battoussai grabbed Yamagata by the arm and lead him down to alley. There was nothing he couldn't cut with his katana.

"Yamato what happened?" Yamagata asked with concern. He looked like he'd been beaten up. Yamagata eyed his elbow especially; it looked like it was broken.

"They tried to kill me."

Understanding came to him then off course they would. "So you do know their location." Yamagata stated.

Yamato nodded. "It's in . . ." The sound of something flying though the air caused the battoussai to turn around. He'd been at the entrance of the alley when he'd heard the noise. He'd been too late. Rushing over to Yamagata's side he noted the dart embedded in the man's throat. He shoved Yamagata close to the wall before he stepped away from the shadow of the building and peered to look up onto the rooftops. He sensed no one.

"Yamato please can you me tell where they are?" Yamagata pleaded.

"Shiga . . . they're in . . . O." He was having problems breathing. "Ot . . O" He closed his eyes shut as he felt his throat constrict. 'Poisonous dart,' he thought before his mind drifted to oblivion.

Yamagata stared down the 'one' man who knew. Who'd known the location of the Mimawari-gumi. He shook his head sadly. "We need to get in touch with the police. Someone will need to come get him."

Himura nearly nodded and together they walked

*************

Kaoru looked at the sign hanging over the restaurant finally she'd made it. She wasted no more time with a big smile on her face she walked into the restaurant. She saw Omasu and flashed her smile. "Is Misao in?"

Omasu returned the smile and waved her over to her. "She'd inside just go ahead and go right in." Kaoru bowed in gratitude before stepping into the back. "Misao" Kaoru called out.

Moments later a young women came bounding into the room. "Kaoru-chan." She responded smiling. "I was wandering when you were going to show up?"

At this Kaoru's face contorted into confusion.

"Shiro saw you at the train station when you first got here." Misao looked at her friend closely. "What's wrong?"

Kaoru hadn't realized she'd spaced off. "There are things I need to tell you, can we talk in private?" Kaoru asked becoming serious.

Misao nodded. "Let's go to my room."

The girls walked to Misao's room quietly, neither said anything until they were inside the safety of the room. "All right what happened?" She asked eagerly.

With a long deep sigh Kaoru began her story of that one dreadful wish.

"You're kidding me?" Misao asked incredulously.

Kaoru nodded.

"Wow." She just couldn't believe it I mean stuff like that didn't happen and on a blue Moon. Wishes just weren't granted every day. "But . . . so he doesn't remember then. The first wife?"

Kaoru shook her head, no.

"Wow, so he's the hitokiri battoussai?" Misao said. She watched her friend nod. "What's he like?"

Kaoru's face suddenly flushed and Misao jumped at the opportunity. "Kaoru-chan." Misao sang out. "What are you not telling me?"

*************

"So you not only failed but you lost nineteen of your men." Kawamori's tone was crisp. "That's a third of your men."

Minami stood straight awaiting judgment. He's only answers so far had consisted of "Yes" and "No."

News had traveled back even before Minami had come back. This would change things. By the amount of resistance they received in Osaka it was obvious that Yamagata knew something. The loss of his four men in Kawaramachi Sanjo though very tragic had also been very enlightening. It meant Yamagata had gathered forces to protect the area. He could over look Kyoto, really he could but this battle. No, this war. It was personal. The Ishin had stolen glory from their grasps. Kyoto had been the turning point for the Ishin Shishi and because of that he just couldn't turn away. He had to make them pay. All of them.

Minami looked at his commander a little uneasy. The only sigh of his distress was the constant fisting of his hands.

Kawamori turned around suddenly. "How many Shinsegumi casualties?"

"Nine dead and two uncertain." Minami answered.

Kawamori didn't like those numbers. If they suffered loss he expected his enemies' loss to be twice as many. "You and your men will set a post in the outskirts of Kyoto." He was curt more then he'd ever been with him before. "Don not arrive all at once. Do you understand?" He waited for Minami to respond.

"Yes sir."

"We will attack Kyoto in a different manner than first devised. Keep low and wait for word. We've already suffered loss there." With that said Kawamori turned his back on Minami and looked out the window.

"Yes sir." And with those final words Minami left. He gave a deep sigh of relief once he was several feet from Kawamori's room. He'd though he'd lose a hand or that he'd be executed. He never thought he'd get away that easily. He thanked Kami his father had saved Kawamori once otherwise he'd be dead now. Feeling in brighter spirits he left to gather his men. They could rest once they were in Kyoto.

*************

Kaoru and Misao were both beat red. Neither had expected to trip and fall into the river. People had looked at them funny all the way back to the Aoiya. They'd tried to sneak back into the house to no avail.

"Misao."

Kaoru gave a sigh of relief it was only Okina. Misao's eyes widen. Behind him, just behind him. "Aoshi-sama." She breathed. Again both girls turned a crimson color.

Okina was about to ask them something when suddenly Aoshi's hand settled on the old man's shoulder. The old man smiled largely at the girls. "I'll fix you girls a bath." He said with a wink before he ran off leaving them in the presence of Shinomori Aoshi second contender for the most confusing man in Japan.

Misao was about to open her mouth when he cut her off.

"Step inside before you get sick." His expression hadn't changed when he'd spoken to her but it'd been the words. He cared if she got sick. Both girls stared at his retreating back for a moment before they squealed simultaneously.

"Did you pick up on it?" Kaoru asked.

"I did, I was afraid I was the only one." Misao sighed as she and Kaoru moved towards the bathhouse. "I think being Okashira again will do him some good. I really, really hope he's like he was before. I still remember the way the corners of his mouth tilted upwards, almost a smile. It happened every time I asked some stupid question." Misao's eyes had glazed over in memory.

Kaoru smiled merrily. Looking at the up at the darkening sky she made a mental note, she'd better get home before Kenshin.

"Will you be staying for dinner?"

Kaoru looked back down at Misao. "No I can't Kenshin will get worried. I don't think I'll like the results if he finds me out of the house."

Misao nodded in understanding. Still she was very curious to see the difference.

"I'll try to bring him by before we leave." Kaoru said at seeing the curious glint in Misao's eyes.

*************

Kaoru ran as fast as she could. She had to hurry. Had to hurry. She shouldn't have stayed so long. She could see the gates up ahead. She was almost there. She slammed against the doors unable to make herself stop. Oh, no. She was supposed to climb the gate not knock on it. The small window slid open just as the first drops of rain began to descend.

The man on the other side was shivering. He got one look at her and thanked Kami for all that was good. "It's YOU." He exclaimed. Off all the luck. He swung the door open immediately.

Kaoru didn't understand he's reaction but it crept her out. Suddenly she was afraid to go through the gates. And because of that she remained on the threshold. 'What are you doing?' apart of her asked. 'Aren't we the one that tell Kenshin what to do?' She frowned. It was true. She did what she wanted. She didn't need to ask for his permission and if she had snuck out it was his fault. She'd more than asked if he'd take her instead. Feeling righteous anger welling up she took a step forward into the house. She marched into the house ready to rip his head off. She'd been holding back her temper for far too long. This was part of who she was and it was about time he became familiar with it much like the rurouni had.

"Where is SHE?"

The roar of his voice made her stop in her tracks. He wouldn't hurt her right? Of course not. The whole idea was absurd. Just the same she dashed to the left and climbed the familiar tree. She made it to the rooftop and swung herself into her room landing inside with a thump. Her breathing ragged, she collapsed.

"Where have you been?"

The icy tone of his voice made her head snap back up. Her mouth moved soundlessly. The anger she'd felt outside was momentarily forgotten in the face of the current situation. Her startled eyes were wary of his ominous form. His amber eyes pinned her to her spot.

All right my darling readers. I have finished another chapter for you guys. I got side tracked by sailor moon sorry. In any case I hope you enjoy it.

Very small reminder but just so you guys know I AM NOT going to follow the MANGA. I loved it, yes. I own it plus the dvd's. However, I never agreed with the end which is that they said he (Kenshin) could use his skill but only for a while longer before it became completely useless. I hated that. And because this is a FIC thank kami. I can twist and turn all facts to accommodate my story. So if you see some that makes you go, 'Umm ok that's not what happened in the manga.' Well I reiterate to you, fics don't have to follow the show, or the manga.

Enough with the ranting. I would like to thank everyone who's reviewing. Despite what some might think it actually does bring me inspiration. The sailor moon fic I'm writing has been taking my time plus I'm not posting all chapters as soon as I finish. Lately I've been finishing it and then moving on to the next one. Very sorry. But like I've said before if you can't wait. Like absolutely can't wait. Then e-mail me I will send you what I've got. I've read some stories where I feel like they leave me hanging and I really don't want to do it. I mean I know I probably do. But I don't mean to.

Small Note: There were only two new names introduced in this chapter. Hamasu, a man in his middle forties. And Kumamato, an older man about fifty. Both are members of the government. Only those high ranking officials with important ties to Yamagata whether in business or in friendship, were extended and invitation to Kyoto. With the death of the Osaka statesman and because of the way he was killed Yamagata has put all current residents under his care under stricter set of rules. Something they didn't like one bit.

Thank you all for reading. Please remember to review.


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.

FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Chapter Ten

*************

"Where have you been?"

The icy tone of his voice made her head snap back up. Her mouth moved soundlessly. The anger she'd felt outside was momentarily forgotten in the face of the current situation. Her startled eyes were wary of his ominous form. His amber eyes pinned her to her spot.

Silence filled the room.

He stalked closer to her. His hands fisted together in repressed anger. He'd come home to find her gone. He thought someone might have taken her. After all the stories and the way the times were. How could she be so stupid? "Where have you been?" He asked again. His eyes had narrowed to angry slits. He was livid.

"I was with Misao." She said a little shaky.

"Do you . . ." He stopped himself. "Anything could have happened to you." His tone had dropped several degrees.

"I asked you to come with me." She could tell it wasn't the right thing to say almost immediately. He advanced on her so quickly. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and brought his face down to hers. He silenced the rest of her words with a kiss. It was deep and hungry. One of his hands entwined into her hair roughly, bringing her closer to him. He pulled on her hair, tilting her head back. Her mouth opened in pain but the sound was muffled, swallowed by him and his wounding kisses. Suddenly he broke away leaving her woozy and wanting.

She stared at him with half lidded eyes. Her breathing was erratic and so was his. "Kenshin."

"You are NOT allowed to leave the inn without me" He stated having regained his control. Though his eyes still burned with the feeling to dispense punishment.

The words finally clicked in her mind. "Just a minute," she said standing up. With her hands on her hips and narrowed eyes she called out to him. "Kenshin."

"No." He hissed.

"Wait a minute you . . . " She bit off her tongue to keep herself from calling him a son-of a $%#@ "No one's attacked Kyoto. If I wait for you to take me over to the Aoiya I'll never get to go." She kept taking deep breaths she was hoping to appeal to his reasonable side.

"No."

"Kenshin-BAKA!" Her voice finally reached the familiar tone she used at the dojo. "I will do as I please. Do you hear me!!"

He realized this is what it must feel like to have a headache. He felt like shaking some sense into the little idiot. Turning his back to her, he knew exactly what to say to her. "Perhaps you should return to Tokyo then."

Her mouth opened in shock. Was he threatening to send her home? "That's not what I said you imbecile. I'm not leaving you alone." She stomped her foot to get the feeling across.

"These are house rules. You leave protected or you don't leave at all. Those who don't like the rules have been asked to leave. It's up to you koishii." Crossing the room in long strides as soon as he finished speaking. He left.

She fumed silently. 'Bastard,' she thought as she slumped back to the floor. Still she hadn't realized things were getting out of hand. She'd already had a talk with Yamagata about Kenshin's condition but maybe it was time she spoke to him again.

*************

To say he'd been angry would diminish the whole of what he'd actually felt. She'd made him frantic maybe more than that. He'd been . . . . It had felt like . . . . Like he was deranged. Completely consumed by the feeling of loss and he'd felt the righteous anger numb his heart. The cold that'd taken hold of him, it'd steeled his nerves. Much like it had in Izu. He was so protective of her maybe even overprotective. But how could he not be. He . . . . . "I love her." He said in an inaudible whisper. Of course it came of no great surprise. He'd had a feeling since that first day he'd laid eyes on her. He still hadn't said the words to her, not in the same way she had even though she was infinitely precious to him. It was so odd for him to think like that but it was the truth. He spent the rest of his day out in the yard. The rain was still coming down though not heavy enough to hurt. He was free of patrol duty for tonight. But tomorrow and for the next three days it would be him going out at night.

Being out in the rain for so long did little to settle his anger but enough to settle his nerves.

Everyone in the dining room watched him a little apprehensively as he made his way up the stairs heading for his room. He'd almost killed the guard at the door for leaving his post. Because of the day's incident Yamagata had agreed with Himura on the lack of guards around the premises. So now there would be two men on active duty at all times. The shifts would rotate within all twenty-eight of them.

Kenshin made his way to the familiar hall. He slid the door open and came in quietly. He felt anger bubble back to the surface when he saw she was gone again. He had to give her sometime though. He'd give her a bit. Since she could be taking a bath or getting something to eat. Any number of things. Fighting against the need to drag her back to the room he changed his clothes and sat down. He hadn't realized having a wife could make him so crazy. His eyes closed for a moment. The wind blew hard against the side of the house coming in through the window. He felt it on his face. He realized he was tired.

Kaoru walked back to her room more compliantly. Things were different, well now that she'd had a talk with Yamagata. She hadn't really understood the scope of things. But she'd listen, now. Though she hated to feel trapped. If it put Kenshin at ease. She would do it. She slid the door to her room quietly. The first thing she noticed was his hair was wet. Her eyes narrowed. The second thing was he was sitting right in front of the window. Think happy thoughts, she told herself. Think happy thoughts. Otherwise he'd be able to sense her anger and wake up. When she was close enough to him she smacked him right across the back of his head. Startled purple eyes blinked at her in confusion. "Kenshin-baka." She scolded. "You're going to get sick."

Pulling him on his high ponytail, she tried to get him to move. He rose and allowed himself to be guided. She sat him on the floor closer to where she lay the futon. She laid him into the warm bed despite his protest. She pushed on his shoulders till he settled down. He watched her walk to the candles in their room and blow them out, one at a time. Once the room was completely dark she began to change. That always amused him. She was shy, even though he'd seen it, touched it, and savored it all before. She padded over to the bed as graceful as she could in the dark. He felt her getting into bed. He'd bet anything she was blushing. He felt her snuggle into his warmth, his hands going around her ways in the usual manner. He froze at the feeling of bare skin where there should have been clothes. A feral smile curved his lips. Turning his body further into the embrace. He felt her breath on his chin. Her mouth was so close to his. 'She couldn't have been all that mad then,' he thought as he felt her hands searching his face. He laid a kiss on the palm of her hand as she looked for his mouth.

"Kenshin." She whispered in the dark. That's about all the incentive he needed. He knew she was sorry and she aught to have known he was to. He kissed her until he felt the last threat of fear leave him. She was here and she was safe. Nothing else really mattered. As long as everything stayed this way. Nothing else mattered.

*************

Minami and two of his personal guards walked down the road. The morning air was freezing. He straightened his hat as he walked in the rain. The rest of his men rested outside in the outskirts of town hidden behind thick trees, deep within the forest.

The rain had started coming down harder. He sped up his pace and his guards matched it. Soon they would reach Kawaramachi Sanjo. They walked until they came upon a big house. He and his men stood outside for a moment. This house had once served as a meeting place for the Ishin Shishi.

"Minami-san."

His guard didn't have to tell him he knew. He sensed him too. They moved to hide within the shadow of the house. They crouched behind a small wall. They waited for the Ishin guard to move but he'd paused right in front of the house. Normally they would just kill him but he needed to get the rest of his men into Kyoto. If they killed the guard on patrol, it would alert Yamagata of their arrival. Which would be way to soon and so they waited. They felt him draw closer and they moved to another spot.

The guard stood there sure he could sense someone near by. He walked to the side of the house and looked along the wall. There was no one there. He frowned. He should have paid attention when his teacher had been teaching them the art of reading people's ki. He turned when he heard the sound of running footsteps coming closer. He ran in the direction of the footsteps. It'd been a while since he'd seen some action.

Minami and his men waited till the presence of the other man was completely gone before they rushed into the house. He hoped the rest of his men were as careful. They would arrive in pairs of three every half-day. So he expected three around mid-day and three more at midnight. It would be about five days before he had all his men with him. Shaking the rain of his coat he stepped into the house.

*************

Kenshin sat in the dinning hall with the rest of the swords men. His mood was much brighter than it had been the previous day though you couldn't tell by just looking at him. He ate his breakfast quietly. The sound of the rain still persisted though today it was accompanied by the sound of thunder and flashes of lightening. He was aware of the other men starring at him though he didn't understand why they kept doing so. Finally he looked up and settled them with an icy glare. Suddenly something dawned on him. She'd bitten his neck last night. His first instinct was to touch the mark but he restrained himself from doing it. After glaring at the men one more time, he returned to his meal without any further acknowledgment.

He walked back to his room knowing she'd still be asleep. For some odd reason he enjoyed watching her sleep. He entered the room to see she'd rolled over to his side of the futon. He closed the door quietly and walked over to the window where he took a seat. The katana lay over his shoulder as he stared out. He wasn't sure what would happen. The turn out of this war the Minami-gumi had waged against them, against the people. The outcome . . . it was yet to be decided.

Glancing over at his wife he realized that when the time came he could get away from this and not miss it. He could lead a life without killing. He could be her rurouni. He hadn't known that when he'd first woken up. But now things were different now.

The country had enjoyed a peaceful era for over a decade. If only the Mimawari-gumi hadn't taken out their hate of the Meiji Ishin out on the innocent. He shook his head in disappointed maybe even bitterly. Still though he'd protect those who could not protect themselves and when it was all done he'd go back to the life created by his rurouni counter part. He'd live out the rest of his life with Himura Kaoru. He watched her little hands grasping the sheets. She was searching, reaching out to him. Without a second thought he went over to her. He removed his daisho and moved the covers aside so he could lay back. He brought her close to him and smelled her hair. It smelled like rain, it was the first time since he'd know her that it smelled differently. He ran his hand over the smoothness of her back. It was still hard to believe he was thirty-one. That's twice the age of what his mind insisted he was though he knew the truth. Her mumbling interrupted his thoughts.

'Kenshin the tofu,' she mumbled snuggling closer to him. Her hand found its way into his gi. She stopped when it finally rested over the plains of his bare chest. 'Never mind, stay her instead.' A little smile spread over her lips and her breathing evened as she fell into deep sleep.

He only held her closer to him. She had away about her, he just couldn't explain. He wasn't really sleepy and he wasn't the kind of person to take a nap during the day but to stay here while she dreamt of him. He couldn't think of a better reason not to try. Wrapping himself around her he let his mind drift. It would be so nice if he could join her in sleep then he'd never have to leave her.

*************

The rain had thinned out as night took over and visibility was very poor. In this kind of weather he wouldn't be able to see his opponent until he was awfully close. Adjusting his hat he continued south tonight he'd walk in a circle. It was a good thing Kaoru had enough foresight to buy this thick Michiyuki back in Izu. His hand were hidden somewhere deep in the sleeve. His pace slowed as he reached the place she'd mentioned. The Aoiya.

There was someone standing out front. He squinted to get a better look at the individual. It looked like an old man. But his fighting 'ki' was strong. The battoussai would usually reach for the hilt of his sword just about now and though his hands itched to do it. He did not. He continued walking down the road just as he'd been. The man stepped away from the gate and stepped in front of him.

"Himura."

The battoussai stared at him for a moment trying to find a name for the face. Kaoru had told him about Kyoto when they were still in Izu. His man, he was . . . "Okina."

The man's eyes widened for a moment. "Do you remember me?" He asked hopefully.

The battoussai shook his head and tired to side step the old man but he moved.

"There are things that I'd like to discuss with you." Okina said having become serious.

"I am on patrol." Kenshin retorted

"Oh." Okina thought for a moment before he nodded. He moved aside and began walking with him. "Well." Okina wasn't quite sure how to start. "Kaoru's been here already."

Kenshin didn't acknowledge anything. He already knew this.

"She told us what happened." Okina paused again. Himura had spared him a side-glance. "We've been in contact with other clan's. They've sent us a report of what they've found out. I'm not sure if you know this or not but I figured the best person to share this is with you."

"Does your Okashira know you're out here sharing information?"

Okina looked at Kenshin for a long moment. "There are some things that Aoshi will always be left out of." He looked straight ahead for a moment. It was a bit more difficult to talk to the battoussai than to the rurouni still this was important. "The Mimawari-gumi stands at about two hundred men. Same as before, it's five captains are from the same families. Osaka suffers death on both sides and the Shinsegumi are active, there."

All this he knew. Did the old man expect something of him in return?

"Himura we're both on the same side I though we could help each other out." Okina said a bit exasperated.

Kenshin thought for a moment. It really wasn't his place to share information. But the man had once offered shelter to his wife. His clan had protected her while he was off fighting. Only because of that. "They're rumored in Shiga." It was all he offered.

Okina stopped walking. 'Shiga.'

Kenshin felt the old man stop but he continued on. He still had to get all the way to Kawamarachi Sanjo and then back. He'd have to walk all night. If he was lucky he'd make it home just before dawn.

Okina watched him walk away for sometime. Until he could no longer see him. He turned back and headed for the Aoiya. 'Interesting,' he thought. She could fill him in on many things but would she be able to fill him in on his technique. The succession technique to be more precise. He really doubted it. Sooner or later Himura would have to see his Shishou. Otherwise Saitou Hajime would have his day.

Okina made his way through the back of the house, leaving his coat near the entrance of the kitchen right by the fire so it could dry. He made his way down the hall and stood in front of the last door on his right.

Okina was about to open the door when Misao stepped out.

"Hi Jiya." She said as she stepped out of the room. Her face was flushed.

"Misao-chan isn't it time for bed." He said to her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, I was just going. Goodnight Jiya." She said at the door and turning back momentarily. "Goodnight Aoshi-sama." She said acknowledging him.

"Goodnight Misao." He called to her from his office.

She smiled brightly and walked away.

Okina entered the room suspiciously. He noticed Aoshi had everything in order so he couldn't have . . . . His eyes turned away from the room instead to look at his okashira but there was nothing different about him either. The only thing he saw . . . . Of course. She'd brought him tea. Feeling suddenly better he got right down to business.

"The Ishin Shishi have the same information we do. They have reason to believe the Mimawari-gumi is somewhere in Shiga." Okina sat down suddenly feeling tired.

"Is he different?"

"Yes, very much so." Okina responded as he stared at the treats Misao had brought for Aoshi along with the tea. "He seems more . . . detached."

"Do you confirm rumors in Izu?"

"I wouldn't say he did it all. And from what Kaoru said there had been reinforcements when they'd been attacked. He didn't actually start killing until she was injured."

"I see." Aoshi said as he pushed the tray in front of him so he could take some but Okina refused.

"I have to go to bed. I will see you tomorrow." Okina said leaving the room.

Aoshi's eyes drifted back to the treats she'd made him. She always thought about. . . . No, she always **worried** about him. He shook his head and began going over some paper work. Tomorrow he'd send word to one of a few clan members who lived in Shiga. He kept to his work only stopping from time to time to eat a bit of his snack and drinking his tea.

*************

A lone figure emerged from shadows sometime before daybreak. He walked down the dirt road alone, stopping at the gate. He knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. The little window opened and closed almost immediately allowing him entrance. He continued his walk, making his way into the house silently.

Kenshin entered his room glad to be home. The last couple of hours are what seemed to have dragged on. He looked around his room until he found what he sought; a little bundle in the middle of the room with what looked like three blankets covering her. He changed his clothes and got into bed. He gathered her into his arms and allowed himself the comfort she provided.

Kaoru woke up bright and early the next morning. If she was going to be trapped in this place she might as well get something out of it. She dressed quickly. Tying her hair up in the usual way as she ran down the hall. She came to a halt when she got to the kitchen's entrance. She walked in a little nervously. "Umm." She began.

The landlady stopped what she was doing to look at the newcomer. "Child I swear you'll frighten me to death." She said with a kind smile on her face.

Kaoru smiled a little openly. "Umm, I was wondering. Well . . . I was wondering if I could help you out? In the kitchen."

The landlady stared at her for a moment.

Kaoru felt her face flush. "I'm not very good in the kitchen you see and I was hoping that maybe if I spent time with someone who can that maybe I'd learn to be a better cook."

The landlady smiled reassuringly. "Of course you can. Here you can help me with the soup."

Kaoru ran over glad that the lady was so nice. She'd finally get to learn to cook. Ha, won't Yahiko be surprised. Rubbing her hands together she set off to work.

She was exhausted by the time she got back to her room. She was glad she was only helping with breakfast and dinner that way she still got to see Kenshin before he set off for work, though she did miss waking up with him. This morning she'd had to leave him. But just thought of Sano's eyes going wide when he first took a taste of her food was enough to keep her going. Both Yahiko and Sano would be begging for more. She grinned evilly for a moment before her smile softened. Her main reason for doing it though was so Kenshin could be happy. She wouldn't disappoint him by demonstrating her lack of skill in the kitchen. She didn't want him to ever regret marrying a tanuki like her. She would not disillusion him further.

*************

"Ono" Kawamori said gesturing to a seat in front of his desk.

Ono sat down looking a bit uncomfortably.

"Are you up for a trip?" Kawamori asked with a small smile though very seriously.

Ono nodded.

"You've sat in on the meeting last night. You know what we're planning." Kawamori paused long enough to receive a nod from Ono. "All I need for you to do is deliver a letter to Minami. The letter will be written in code. If it should it be intercepted. None aside from a Mimawari captain would be able to decipher it. Just make sure he gets it." Kawamori said handing Ono a long envelope.

Ono took it and nodded. "I'll make sure he gets it." He placed the letter in his gi and made his way out.

Ono left the room quickly. If he hurried he could make it to Kyoto sometime before mid-day. He grabbed his coat and headed to the back of the house. He left through the back and walked six houses down. Stepping in quietly he removed one of the horses. Every other house down this street belonged to a Mimawari member. Removing the horse he mounted and set off to find Minami.

Kawamori waited some time before stepping into the large hall. He looked around the large empty hall. Just last night it had been filled with two hundred men, all fighting for the same cause. In five days the Meiji Ishin would suffer loss and grief. With all those guards in Kyoto it would be hard to attack directly. But what would happen if there were no guards? A vindictive smile came to his lips. The fates were with him. He would not lose. He refused to loose more than he already had. If only Kisho hadn't died. He shook his head not wanting to think about it. But he couldn't help it. If Kisho hadn't died then his sister would never have killed herself. This hate he had for the Meiji Ishin, it ran deeper than he led on. They killed Nozomi. They killed his sister. He fisted his hands in anger. He was going to attack on her birthday. He still wasn't sure if that was the right thing or not.

He sensed Masashiko enter the room, he perhaps was the only other person in this group who hated the Ishin Shishi as much as he did. They killed his father after all.

"Kawamori-san, Whenever you're ready. Kazuki and I are ready to leave." Masashiko said.

With out turning his back Kawamori spoke evenly. "Remember what I said last night. Different directions. And wait till I get there." Kawamori turned around to emphasize his point. "I will see you in five days."

"Understood." Masashiko said nodding his head once.

"May the fates watch over you." Kawamori said before Masashiko turned around.

He stood there a moment. It's what his mother had always said to him. Something she'd picked up from his late father. "May they watch over you as well Kawamori-san." He said before leaving the room.

The air grew colder Kawamori noticed. Soon it would start to snow. 'Nozomi,' he thought. His sister had died in the snow, right over Kisho's grave. Anyone else would hate the snow. But she'd loved it and because of that he still loved it. Turning around he left the empty hall.

There you guys go. You shouldn't be lost if you're reading the small notes. I write them out so that we're all on the same page.

Small Notes: The only thing that might make you wonder are the two people I mention at the end. Kisho who'd once been a member of the Mimawari-gumi had fought during the Bakumatsu. He'd lost his life in an ambush by one of the opposing parties. When Kawamori's sister Nozomi heard of Kisho's death she became distraught. She killed herself over his grave one snowy day shortly after

That was all for this chapter. Thanks for reading. Please remember to review.


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.

FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Chapter Eleven

*************

Ono rode his horse down the road until the wee hours of the morning. He arrived in Kawaramachi Sanjo just a bit after sunrise. He slowed his pace from a gallop to a trot. Nearing the back of the house he dismounted. He knew the framework of the property. He left his horse hidden behind some thick trees; no one would spot the horse unless they were looking for it specifically. He peered around the corner before he made his way across. There was no one in the streets. He made his way to the front of the house and waited at the gate. Something that had not been there during the Bakumatsu but was put in after the assassination of the last Ikeda along with several Ishin Shishi members. The door seemed to open on it's own but he knew better. One of Minami's guards was already in place. He heard the gate close behind him as he walked to the door. Another guard opened the door for him. He frowned for a moment didn't Kawamori tell them to not come all at once. He was led to the back where he found a large dinning hall.

"Ono?" Minami looked at him questionably for a moment.

"Minami, Kawamori-san sent me to deliver this to you personally." He removed the envelope from the gi and handed it over to Minami.

Minami frowned as he took it. Opening it in front of him he began to read.

Aoiya,

Our cousin Kihei will be coming from Yokohama in five days. There are certain things he wants to do when he gets there. Take him to your favorite places. Don't leave any out. Make sure everyone meets him. I know mom and left you alone but I'll be there soon. One more thing. Be sure to walk him back. And for fate's sake don't let him anger you. I know how easily he ignites your temper.

Your Onii-chan

"So he's sending Izubuchi to help me slaughter the old members of the Kihei-tai and the Oniwa-banshuu." He said to Ono. I don't see why I have to wait for him, he thought as he looked at the note. And five days? That just seems like too much time. "Will Takanashi be setting the fires?" He said finally looking up.

Ono shook his head. "No, Izubuchi and you are alone on this."

"So let me get this straight. The attack is to be in five days and it should last . . . . " Minami glanced back at the note and counted the amount of sentences. "ten hours."

Ono nodded.

"And all survivors are to head back to Yokohama." Minami asked though it was a rhetorical question.

Again, all Ono did was nod.

"Will you be staying till then?" Minami asked his guest.

"Only till tomorrow. I will leave at sunrise."

Minami nodded. "All right. Breakfast will be served soon. If you want to sleep you can do it after. Second floor last door on the left." He finished as he hailed someone to him.

One of his guards came. He bent low and Minami whispered something to him. The guard left soon after.

Ono left the room along with the guard. He went upstairs to check on his room while the guard left the house.

*************

Aoshi looked out the window. There was something wrong. He could feel it deep down. Maybe he should have people patrolling during the day. A presence at the door made him turn around. He took his seat and a moment later a knock was heard.

"Aoshi-sama breakfast is ready." Misao said poking her head into the room.

He looked at her for a moment. He'd been ready to tell her he wasn't going to join them. But it was different when he had to actually face her. He stood up and walked out with her to join the others. His thoughts trailed back to Misao as they walked down the hall. When she was younger she always found a way to make him do things he normally wouldn't do. She'd been a very mischievous child, though not with him. He sat still as they served breakfast. He tried very hard not to think about the past. There was no point.

He felt her gaze on him as they ate breakfast. She'd been doing that since he could remember. It was just different now that she was older. As soon as they finished he rose and walked off with Okina.

Misao stared after him as he walked away. She had a feeling there was something wrong but she knew him. He'd never confide in her. With a deep sigh she finished gathering the plates from the table and went back to the kitchen.

Aoshi felt her eyes on him till him and Okina turned the corner slipping away from her view. They walked till they stood in the yard.

"What is it Aoshi?" Okina asked concerned.

"We need to start patrolling during the day. We have fourteen members here at the Aoiya. I want them to go in two's. From sunrise to sunset." Aoshi's voice took on a commanding quality that Okina had not heard in a long time. It was different, kind of like before.

"Fifteen? You're not counting Misao." Okina said with a glint in his eye.

"I'm not." He stated. It was true he'd excluded Misao from this. He couldn't say why. He didn't want to know why.

Okina stared at him. "She won't like being excluded. You know how she gets."

Aoshi nodded. She was very temperamental but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"I'll have the others not tell her." Okina said once he thought it over.

"Shiro and Okon can have the first shift, today." Aoshi responded to Okina who nodded his head and left. Aoshi stood in the yard for a moment, turning to his left he glanced in the direction of the path leading to the temple. He missed meditating there; it was easier to clear his mind there without all the distractions. At the moment he felt he needed to clear his mind of intrusive thoughts. They were becoming a hindrance.

*************

"They are coming and all you can do is sit here and argue." Yamagata shook his head sadly.

"How do you know they're coming? You've been saying that for a while now but none of us is dead yet." Hamasu, a man in his middle forties spoke up.

Yamagata knew himself to be a patient man but sometimes they really tested his limits. He'd never met such a crowd. Not one full of so many idiots. If they would no longer listen then there was nothing he could do about it.

"I am done trying to explain myself at every meeting. I will no longer have contact with you through out the remaining." Yamagata paused as Himura Kenshin ran out of the room. Everyone in the room looked at each other expectantly. After a long heartbeat they ran to the window to see what was happening. Most caught sight of the hitokiri battoussai leaping of the high wall that surrounded them. They all looked rather uneasy. They looked around the gate to see if there was anyone there, perhaps hiding among the foliage.

The battoussai stood stiffly in front of his opponent. His ki was up high matching the strangers. Golden pools of fire burned in the depths of his eyes while the stranger's eyes harbored nothing more than an intense cold. Deep in color like chips of ice.

"Battoussai." It was the only way to address him because that's who he was.

Kenshin stared at the man in front of him for a long moment before he answered. "Shinomori."

Aoshi stood in front of a man he'd once hated. A man who'd saved his tethered soul. A man he owed a favor to and a man who'd saved Japan at least twice, if not more.

"Why are you here?" Kenshin asked coldly.

"I could ask the same." Aoshi retorted in his usual manner of detachment. "Aren't you out of place?"

Kenshin's hand gripped the hilt of his katana. And Aoshi fisted his hands inside his pockets.

A crash and the screaming of a woman drew Aoshi's eyes from his opponent to behind him. He almost smiled.

"Kenshin." She said breathlessly from a couple of feet away.

The battoussai however did not turn. He kept his challenging gaze on Shinomori Aoshi.

"Go back inside." He commanded her.

Kaoru opened her mouth.

"Go back." He said again, cutting off her ranting before it even began. "Why are you here?" He asked Aoshi again.

"I need a word." Aoshi responded seemingly unnerved.

"Where's Misao?" Kaoru asked looking behind Aoshi.

Aoshi however kept his mannerism schooled. He didn't flinch and he didn't waver. "At the Aoiya." He responded though it had been harder to sound carelessly.

A smile spread over the battoussai's face as he spotted the weakness in the other man. His hand dropped from the hilt of his sword. "Talk?" Though with the battoussai questions never sounded like questions.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed a fraction of a bit. The battoussai considered him weak. Weak. An odd feeling came over him. But he pushed it back down quickly. Aoshi's kodachi left their sheath. A gasp and the sound of metal emitted in the deserted road. Metal against metal, clashed but once as Aoshi's kodachi was stopped from decapitating the battoussai by the battoussai's katana. Normally Kenshin would push his opponent back and kill them with a basic move but not today. He had an odd sense of deja vu.

"Kenshin-baka!" Kaoru said running to him and hugging him from behind. "Don't scare me like that," she whispered in his ear. Looking up she glared at Aoshi. "And you I think you would know better. You just wait till I tell me Misao . . . "

"Koishii go back inside." He said to her though he still didn't turn to face her.

She squeezed him once and let him go. Reluctantly she turned and walked back inside.

Kenshin stared at the other man.

"An informant sent word today. They believe the Mimawari-gumi is in Otsu." Aoshi said having already put his kodachi away.

Kenshin re-sheathed his sword. "A trap?" Kenshin asked.

"Perhaps." Aoshi said nonchalantly.

"You think they're trying to draw us away." Kenshin finished for him. Kenshin thought for a moment. Yamagata's informant had said somewhere in Shiga. The place had started with an 'O.' "I believe we might find them in Otsu." Kenshin said after a while.

"I think we could have." Aoshi said evenly.

The battoussai raised an eyebrow. "Could have?"

"I think they're gone." Aoshi responded.

"But you want me to go have a look." Kenshin said.

"Not specifically. More like the army." Aoshi answered.

Kenshin frowned out right. Tired of the runaround. "You're not going either are you?" He said though it was rhetorical. "You think . . . No, you know something will happen if both our groups are gone. Though you think both groups stand a chance better together than alone."

Aoshi nodded in response.

"I will have Otsu searched. I will tell you what I find." With out even a bow the battoussai turned his back on Shinomori Aoshi and went back into the Inn.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed again. Letting go of the expression he turned around and walked back the same way he came.

*************

Kaoru stood in the hall just behind the door. What was taking him so long? Those two could stay in a room for more than a decade and have a but a few words to say to each other. What in the world was taking him so long? She wanted to glance out the door. She wanted to run out there and drag him back. Instead she kept pacing the hall. When the door slid open she jumped. She ran to him and gave him a bone-crushing hug. She pulled away just as quickly. She checked him over. Pushing up his sleeves and running her hands over his arms. Over his neck and on his face. With a sigh of relief. "You're not injured," she said. Then she whacked him out of the blue. "Don't scare me like that."

He blinked at her confused for the briefest of moments. She had a way of distracting him first before she actually hit him. His eyes, which had been an eerie blue a moment before sparked to life again. Specks of gold reappeared in the depths as he looked at her. His face no longer showed surprise. Shaking his head he tried to step around her.

Kaoru grabbed him by the arm suddenly. She had a tendency to loose her temper she didn't mean it. "I was just worried." She said coming closer to him.

"Koishii." He said trying to not fall into the usual pattern. Her temper usually sparked amusement, which led to other things. Things that could distract him for hours. He blinked back enforcing his restrains, on his need. "I have to talk to Yamagata."

She stood in front of him holding his arm. "Will I see you before you leave tonight?"

He looked at her, caught in the dark pools of blue reflecting his image. Maybe just one kiss. One kiss couldn't do any harm and he really did have a lot of self control. He could stop after just the one. He grabbed her suddenly bring her close to him and kissed her. Her eyes had widened before they closed contently. She hardly put up a resistance he noticed. He tilted her head back, squeezing her waist a little harder.

He stopped abruptly when he noticed he'd leaned her against the wall. Licking his lips he stepped back. Her eyes were just opening. She gave him a lazy look. "Later." He said before he turned around and walked to Yamagata's room. He passed by the open door of the dining hall. He didn't have to glance in to know they were still in there. All but Yamagata.

He knocked on the door. "We need to talk."

The door opened and Yamagata allowed him entrance. "Who was it?" Yamagata asked once they were seated inside.

"Shinomori Aoshi."

Yamagata opened his mouth and frowned. He didn't get it. He looked at his old friend for clarification.

"He received word today. The Mimawari-gumi is in Otsu." Kenshin said.

"Oh so they were in Shiga." Yamagata said then frowned again. "There's something else."

Kenshin nodded. "He believes they're gone, now. I need for you to have an outside group check on this."

Yamagata nodded. "We can go send word right now. With any luck I can get the police to start searching tonight."

Yamagata and Kenshin got to their feet and both walked out of the room. Taking long strides down the hall, they made their way out. Others who'd just finished eating stared after them curiously.

*************

Minami sat in the middle of the dinning hall with all his men. He was glad he'd sent for them since the last batch saw a couple patrolling. During the day, which was odd in itself. Oniwa-banshuu would be his guess since it seemed that Yamagata only let his guards out at night.

Night had set in. After tonight there would be but four days. The countdown had begun and he was glad. After loosing some of his men . . . . He really needed to show Kawamori that he wasn't a failure. That he could live up to his name. Perhaps never to the greatness of his father. But enough to maybe make Kawamori proud.

He hated been forced to lay low. He wondered what Takanashi was doing. Why didn't Kawamori send him instead of Izubuchi? Kawamori was very aware of how much hate existed between them. With any luck Izubuchi wouldn't get here till the fourth day was nearly over. Drinking the last bit of his tea, he turned his cup down. 'Time for sleep,' he thought warily.

*************

Tanaka watched as the cigarette was lit. After a moment a puff of smoke wafted in the air. The sun had come out much later today that it usually did. The morning air was chilling. Yet the worst of the winter was yet to come.

"We all have to wait." Tanaka said after a moment.

Saitou only nodded. He'd been hoping that he could get away. To head ahead of them. And usually he would have but things were different. After the near massacre some weeks ago old ranks had been reestablished as well as new captains. More Shinsegumi member had appeared in the last weeks and now they would all travel together to Shiga. Taking a long drag of his cigarette he waited.

"Not much longer," Tanaka said after about an hour.

By now though his inpatients had grow into bitter annoyance. Why couldn't the battoussai go and check on this. Was he not closer? Having exhausted four cigarettes in the last hour. He dropped the bud of the fifth on the floor and stomped it out viciously. As soon as this was over. His thoughts trailed back to their last meeting, to the last time their swords had crossed paths. 'He uses a katana again,' he thought as he leaned against a wall. It wasn't that he was hoping to get slashed and run though with the battoussai's katana but the blood always did make the battle more exciting.

"Saitou-san we're ready." Tanaka said before taking his place in the back of the line. Saitou nodded and took his place in the long line. His group would set off first. Closely followed by the others with only an hour in difference. That way if someone was waiting for them they'd get a nasty surprise when their reinforcement showed up. That was the reason the strongest group was going in first, they could hold off any number of men for at least twice the time the second group of Shinsegumi needed.

People wouldn't think it was so odd for a group of policemen to walk down the road. What they did find odd was the fact they were walking in formation. These men were disciplined. People eyed the swords warily. After the incident a few weeks ago shouldn't there be police coming into Osaka instead of leaving. Some people tilted their heads in confusion. They'd never seen the police walk into town yet they were all leaving.

'Wait hadn't the policemen been killed.'

Saitou's face broke off into a small grin. So the people around these parts weren't so stupid after all. No matter the disguise had not been meant for them but for whom they meant to encounter in Shiga.

"Do you think he will be in Shiga?" Tanaka asked when he saw Saitou smile.

"No." Saitou responded sobering up. Though he wished he were. He'd been practicing ever since he found out the battoussai was back.

"So he's still in Kyoto then." Tanaka said loudly enough for only Saitou to hear. There were many Shinsegumi who feared the battoussai. "Did you know he was attacked a while back?"

Saitou turned his head and gave Tanaka a look.

Tanaka smiled. So he didn't know. "Well it was four men. One attacked him in Kawaramachi Sanjo a few streets from the Old Ikeda house. You remember that house right?" Tanaka said smiling again. "Yes well, he left shortly after he killed the man. He was smart though I will tell you this. He figured he was being followed because he led them to the outskirts of town. Killed the other three right by the river. No hesitation." Tanaka paused in his story then and after a moment he spoke again. " I'd liked to fight him jus once."

Saitou looked at Tanaka like he was crazy. "He'd kill you."

Tanaka smiled. 'Saitou-san was a weird man,' he thought. It was dangerous to go up against the battoussai yet Saitou was more than willing. He was eager. Turning his eyes back to the road he wondered if Saitou would let him watch his fight against the battoussai. Some of the other members spoke about the hate they felt for each other. It's one of the reasons why some of the Shinsegumi thought they were being kept away from Kyoto. The battoussai hated them and since Yamagata was in charge. An Ishin Shishi, of course he'd take the battoussai's advice and keep them away.

Saitou wondered what Tanaka was thinking. Sometimes he reminded him of that freaky kid they'd met, 'Soujiro.' Two days. That's about how long it would take for them to get there. Fisting his hands he walked down the road occasionally answering one of Tanaka's questions. His mind revolved around the on single thought. What would it be like this time around?

*************

Today was his last day patrolling for the week. He would be glad to finally be able to spend some time with his wife. The air had chilled and it looked like it would begin to snow one of these days. Being in Kyoto he wondered if his shishou knew he was here. He'd been angry when they'd departed. He sighed into the night as he walked down the empty streets. No word had come back from Shiga yet. He'd hoped that Yamagata had called in an army and not the Shinsegumi though he had a feeling. He didn't want to question Yamagata but . . . . He shook his head and paused in his step. He stepped closer to the shadows of the building and waited.

"No there's trouble all over the place."

"My cousin send word from Osaka and he said my uncle had nearly fainted when he saw the Shinsegumi coming into town."

"Isn't your uncle a pretty big guy?"

"Yep, he is."

"Hmm, next thing you know the hitokiri battoussai will come into this."

The voices trailed off as they past the battoussai. Hidden by the darkness neither man noticed the stillness in the air as they walked by. The battoussai stepped away after sometime and continued his walk down the now empty street. He could still here faint laughter as he walked away. He briefly wondered if he should have revealed himself to them. That would have really frightened them, kept them at home for several days. He shook his head to clear the thought. He didn't remember having a sick sense of humor. All though there had always been stuff he'd wanted to do. Half the people who met him seemed to want to jump away once they found out his name. It annoyed him. It really did make him want to give them a reason to be frightened off him.

He walked around the rest of the night aimlessly. Down the same familiar streets. For someone who's supposed to kill a lot he hadn't killed anyone in several days. He didn't know if that was a good or bad.

Wouldn't it mean they were regrouping? Plotting. He rather have them coming at him every night then for them to suddenly disappear for several days and then attack. Only innocent people could get hurt in what they were planning. The assassinations had also stopped. That made him uneasy as well.

Kenshin had made it back to the Inn after having encountered no trouble. Though he'd though he'd sensed something in Kawamarachi Sanjo again. He'd lingered there for several minutes but nothing had turned up. Still he'd walked out of that particular street extra carefully. His hand never left the hilt of his sword as he made his exit. He made his way to his room and slid the door open. He changed his clothing and got under the covers with her. He didn't feel sleepy tonight. There was something nagging at him. Something he didn't quite understand. A warning. Like something was coming. He lay on his back with her head on his chest. He undid the braid and ran his fingers though the long silky hair. She'd bathed before bed. It was just a bit damp right at the neck. He could smell her. Her smell was always strongest after she took a bath. Jasmine.

"Kenshin?"

He looked down to see her face lifting. Her eyes tried to blink the sleep away. She yawned before she spoke again. "Is there something wrong? Did something happen?"

"No." He responded still running his hand through the hair. "Nothing."

"Does that bother you?" She asked crossing her arms over his chest and resting her head so she could look at him.

His hand drifted away from the hair sliding to her shoulder. "It's just odd." He said moving the material of the yukata to the side exposing a shoulder.

"Odd how?"

His hand massaged the bare shoulder moving the yukata back bit by bit. He had half a mind to tell her this didn't concern her. Or that it wasn't any of her business. Still tonight was different. "They're planning something."

Kaoru's mouth opened, forming a small 'oh.' "So you thing they're laying low so they can attack us by surprise?"

He took a chance and glanced at her angelic face. "Something like that." He said as his hand went back into her hair. She smiled at him and leaned into the caress. "Would you leave here if I asked?" He asked suddenly and her eyes flew open.

"Are you worried Kenshin?" She paused biting her lip. "I won't run in after you if that's what you're afraid off." She said though maybe with a bit of panic in her voice.

His hand left her hair and went to the other shoulder. Moving the yukata back little by little. "I guess that's a no." He said as he exposed that shoulder too.

She was surprised by the tone. It was almost like he was amused. "Kenshin I'd like to send word to Tokyo." She said as she felt his hand running over the back of her yukata.

His hands moved over her back, stopping at the waist. He liked her waist. A smile played on his lips. To be honest he liked all her parts. He looked at her noting she watched him expectantly. "Would you like to go to the Aoiya tomorrow?"

Her mouth fell open. She didn't expect that. "Yes, that would be nice." She said sounding shocked. "Will you be taking me?"

"Yes." He answered as he moved his hands away from her lower back and to the front of her waist. Kaoru felt him tugging at the sash holding her yukata in place. "Kenshin." She said warningly.

"Yes koishii." He said having worked the sash free. She felt one last tug as he slipped it out of place and tossed it to the side away from them. A smile tugged at her lips though she didn't want to encourage him. She moved her arms out of the way and bent her head back to his chest. She could hear the beating of his heart. She felt him extending her arms over him raised over her head so that the palms rested on the futon right on the side of his face. With another quick tug she felt her yukata pulled off. She gasped in surprise lifting her head to look at him. Her eyes narrowed even as she bent her head low so he could see her chest. "Kenshin." She said and this time there was anger behind those words. It wasn't a threat anymore she was willing to pummel him. What kind of manhandling . . . . Her eyes focused on his smile. "Do I amuse you?"

'Yes,' he thought. But he'd learned better than to voice out such thoughts. She was a vindictive little thing. He kept quiet instead running his hand over the smoothness of her back. She shivered and his smile slowly slipped away. The color of his eyes transitioned from one shade into another. Running his hands slower this time stopping when he reached the curve of her lower back. He gripped her by the waist maybe a little too roughly and pulled her up his body until she was aligned with him. Her shallow breath wafted over him. She was only a breath away.

She looked into his eyes. Eyes she'd once been afraid of but now she didn't know if she could live without them. Her eyes left his momentarily darting to his lips . . . waiting . . . expecting . . .

He watched her but made no other move. Even when she licked her lips, an invitation in it's own right. He didn't move.

She watched him a bit longer before she lowered her mouth to his slowly. Kissing him softly.

He however had waited long enough and changed the kiss from soft to something more . . . .

*************

Kaoru yawned even as she walked down the busy streets of Kyoto. Kenshin smirked as he walked along her side. She was still too sleepy to notice. He walked close to her just incase. They walked slowly more for her benefit than his. He stopped in front of the Aoiya and looked for Kaoru who'd kept on going. "Koishii." He said grabbing her by the arm. She blinked at him in surprise. He led her to the front. And she frowned. She hadn't noticed they were there yet.

"Misao." Kaoru called out running to her friend who'd just as she'd stepped out.

"Kaoru." She called back in the same tone. "I was coming out here to help them out. I was bored but you're here now and we can go and talk . . . ." Misao's words trailed off.

Kaoru knew she'd spotted Kenshin. Kaoru extended her hand behind her so he would come. He came to her and stood by her side. His face betraying nothing.

Misao had looked from his hair to his gi to his eyes. "So this is what the battoussai looks like. He's almost as beautiful as Aoshi-sama."

Kaoru opened her mouth to berate her but Kenshin nudged her. She glanced behind Misao and a smile spread over her lips. Misao was still to busy admiring the new Himura Kenshin to notice.

" . . . . . almost as beautiful as Aoshi-sama." Aoshi stood where he was, having the feeling he'd walked into something.

Himura and his wife stood in front of Misao. Both looked amused. Kaoru said something he could not hear. "I can see why you think that but I'll stick with my Aoshi-sama."

His eyebrow raised despite his schooled manner.

"Misao-chan." Her head turned to Jiya though she never quite saw him. Her eyes focused on the tall figure standing in front of the door.

"Aoshi-sama." She felt the color drain out of her face before it returned. A deep crimson color came over her features.

"Aoshi I though you were coming to get her?" Jiya said pushing Aoshi to the side to he could squeeze through. "Oh, Kaoru-san . . . Himura" He said as he spotted the girl and then her . . . . husband.

"Misao why don't you take them in for some tea." Jiya said to Misao whom he noticed looked at the floor trying to hide her blush. He looked at Aoshi who still stood there looking at her. That was odd in itself. He had a tendency for running away.

Misao looked up Kaoru who smiled gently at her. "Let's go Misao she said softly. It had really been mean of her to do that. But she shouldn't have said Aoshi was better looking than her husband was. Kenshin was by far the better looking of the two what with his beautiful hair and his eyes. Always so alluring.

"Koishii," He said nudging her again. That seemed to get her out of her thoughts. She looked at him and her face began to burn as well. He eyed her suspiciously. "What were you thinking about?" He asked her as they walked into the Aoiya.

"Nothing." She muttered. She could see Misao straining to hear, not to mention Aoshi had come inside with them.

They sat down sat down and not a second later Omasu came in with some tea and snacks for them. Setting the tray down she knew Misao would be the one to serve them. Kaoru put out the cups as Misao put out the plates. Kaoru served the treats as Misao served the tea. She handed the cup to her Aoshi-sama first then to Himura. She tipped the teapot over when Kuro came running in. "Aoshi-sama."

Aoshi set his cup and rose followed by Kenshin.

Misao and Kaoru exchanged looks before they crept closer to where Kuro had lead the other two.

". . . . were attacked by one of the Mimawari-gumi just outside of Shiga. They were waiting. Yatsume said it was a blood bath. It's hard to tell how many died from each side. The oddest thing though is both groups were dressed like cops." Kuro finished shaking his head.

Kaoru and Misao exchanged looks before they tried to crawl closer so they could see their expressions.

"I need to tell Yamagata." Kenshin said to Aoshi. "You stay here with Misao koishii; I'll be back for you." Kenshin said knowing she was nearby.

Kenshin turned to Aoshi. "Let's go," he said before they ran out.

Misao and Kaoru stood with their mouths slightly open. "Do you think Aoshi-sama knew I was here too?" Misao asked.

"I think so Misao." Kaoru said as she rose of her stomach. "They pretty much have the same ability, which reminds me he came over the other day. Scared the entire inn half to death. Kenshin just ran out to face him."

"Oh no." Misao said though a little excitedly. "What happened?"

"Aoshi just pulled out his kodachi for no reason. If Kenshin hadn't pulled out his sword." Kaoru shook her heading clearing her mind. "Anyways I threatened to tell you."

"That didn't do much good did it?" Misao said shaking her own head in sad amusement.

"Well it's not so much what he said. It was more like this look he got." Kaoru said as she took her seat back by the table again. "It clouded his eyes for less than a heartbeat but it was there."

Misao stared at Kaoru not wanting to get her hopes up. She simply nodded.

Kaoru drank her tea and only picked at her snack much like Misao was doing. Misao looked back at Kaoru. "You know," she began. Kaoru shook her head not wanting to listen. "I was only going to ask about the rooster and the kid?"

Kaoru's mouth opened, 'that's right she'd completely forgotten about them.' She looked at Misao a little guiltily. "I need to send them word."

Misao's eyes lit up. "Let's go then."

They rose quickly and then rushed off. Kaoru stopped at the entrance when she saw three male figures standing watch. Misao frowned, grabbing Kaoru's hand in the process. Kaoru looked upset for a moment before she tugged on Misao's hand bringing her along.

"Himura-san. Your husband sent us to protect you and your friend." Yasuo, a tall man with deep black hair maybe in his early forties addressed Kaoru.

Kaoru looked at the man completely bewildered. "There's no danger here." She said looking at them strangely. The men exchanged looks.

"I don't think the battoss . . . I mean Himura would sent us if he didn't think there was danger." Yasuo insisted.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "He's over protective." Turning away from the men she tugged on Misao's hand. "Come on, I want to go and send word to Tae and Yahiko."

The men exchanged glances and smiled at each other. "She's a handful I hear." One whispered to the others. They followed her at a close distance. Aside from the women who worked at the Inn, Himura Kaoru was the only other woman staying there. She was by far the youngest and the prettiest.

Kaoru paused in front of a vendor. Misao looked down to see what had caught her eye. Both girls looked at the item perplexed.

"Ah, you girls are interested in the lure." A plump elderly woman said to them after seeing them approach the table.

"The what?" Kaoru asked.

"The LURE." She said smiling broadly. "It's a special kind of rubbing oil." She said while leaning in. Talking to them almost secretively.

Kaoru and Misao exchanged looks.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked her.

The woman looked at their innocent faces for a moment. For a moment she was unsure whether she should continue or not but a sale was a sale. Even if that meant corrupting some young girls. "Why don't I show you what I mean by special." She said taking out a bit out of one of the bottles and pouring it into her palm. Not a lot just three drops. "One of you needs to pull back her sleeve."

Kaoru looked at Misao. She'd asked the questions so she nodded her head at Misao. Misao though shook her head. Kaoru glared at Misao for a bit but she rolled her sleeve up nonetheless.

The woman smiled reassuringly when Kaoru's smooth arm was exposed. She rubbed the oil on to the skin of the inner part of her arm quickly. But she didn't let her go. She held Kaoru by the wrist for a moment.

Kaoru felt her arm tingle a bit but that was all. She looked at the woman again not sure what it was so supposed to do. Kaoru was about to open her mouth when the woman leaned forward again and flew on her arm. Kaoru jerked her arm away as a strong shiver ran up her back. The sensation lasted a moment but it had made Kaoru remember Kenshin's touch. Kaoru looked at the woman who smiled in return.

"For your boyfriend?" She said slyly.

Kaoru licked her lips. She was very unsure. So she leaned over and whispered in Misao's ear. Misao who'd looked confused. Frowned as Kaoru said something. Understanding came to Misao after a moment accompanied by a deep blush.

"I'll take one." Misao said and Kaoru's mouth fell open.

"I guess I'll take one too." Kaoru said a bit more hesitantly than Misao.

The woman nodded and began wrapping the bottles. No need for others to know what they bought.

The girls took their bottles and began walking down the street again.

Tetsu, Tomoyuki and Yasuo, the guards Kenshin had sent to protect Kaoru smiled at each other knowingly. They didn't realize she was so naive.

Kaoru yawned as she finally stepped into the mailing shop. She took some parchment set up by the wall and began to write.

Tae-chan,

I'm sorry I haven't written before but things have gotten kind of complicated. There is trouble here in Kyoto and so Kenshin has stayed to help. How are you and the others? Fine I hope. There is much I have to tell you though and I rather it was face to face rather than in a letter. How is Yahiko? I'm writing to him as well but I'm afraid he might not be as honest as I would like. Is he eating, do you know? Sleeping all right?

I hope this letter finds you all well. Please give my regards to every one. I apologize for making it so short. I will try harder to keep in touch. I'm not sure when we'll be back but I'm hoping for sometime next month. Until the next time take care.

- Himura Kaoru

"Are you sure you want to sign it like that Kaoru?" Misao said as she peered at it over her shoulder.

"What's wrong with it?" Kaoru asked as she turned to look at Misao.

"Well you know how they are. Don't you think you signing it like that will have them running over here to see what's going on." Misao said thoughtfully.

Kaoru looked over the note and then added.

You keep my last name to yourself. When I left they were mad at Kenshin and I don't want any trouble. Please Tae.

"That better?" Kaoru said putting the letter to the side.

"Much," Misao said sitting down next to Kaoru.

Yahiko-chan,

How are you? More importantly, how's my dojo? I hope you've kept up with the cleaning other wise when I get home you'll be sure to clean it all by yourself. There's a lot going on here in Kyoto. I hope you're not staying out late. It's dangerous out at night. Don't stuff your face at Tae's or you're going to be too fat to train. Don't neglect your exercises you hear me. Don't stick your tongue at me Yahiko-CHAN. And DON'T call me a hag!!!!

Be good Yahiko. It will be about a month before I get back. If you need money tell me and I will send you some. I will write to you soon. Take care.

- Kamiya Kaoru

"That one's good." Misao commented with a big smile.

Kaoru smiled. "Yeah I think so too."

She put her letters into envelopes and handed them to the man at the desk. She handed him some money and left with Misao.

"It'll be days before they get them but at least they'll get them." Kaoru said a bit sadly.

"You want to go to Shukou's?" Misao asked suddenly.

Kaoru looked at her somewhat puzzled.

"Misao gave her a disbelieving look. You've been here for than a week and you haven't gone there?" Misao exclaimed.

Kaoru shook her head, no.

"Kaoru it's only the best place to shop. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. They carry all sorts of things. They specially cater to women. Plus they carry a lot of foreign things. Come on lets go." Misao grabbed her by the arm and led her off.

"Exactly where is this place?" Kaoru asked after they'd been walking for sometimes without stopping.

"The outskirts of town?" Misao responded.

Kaoru made a face but kept on walking. She wasn't sure Kenshin would like this, I mean if the men told him. She half glanced back and sure enough there they were.

Tomoyuki even had the nerve to wave at her.

Kaoru paused mid step.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Misao asked looking in the same direction she was.

"I saw something move," she said in somewhat of a whisper. "Over there." She said pointing to far off to the right. "In the woods."

Misao stared until she saw something move. She exchanged looks with Kaoru before they stared in that direction.

"Himura-san." Yasuo called to her in sort of a hiss as they walked further into the woods.

Kaoru half glanced at them as they crept closer to the movement. Misao pushed her down before they made it to a clearing. "Look over there." She whispered.

Kaoru obeyed and looked into the clearing. She heard the guards creeping closer too. "Who do you think they are?" Kaoru whispered to Misao as she kept her eyes on the five men in the clearing. "They look like they're waiting for someone. Don't you think?" Kaoru said to Misao again.

"Mimawari-gumi."

Kaoru's eyes turned to Yasuo. Why? A twig broke and all of them turned to look at Tetsu.

'Sorry.' he mouth but it was too late.

"Go back." Yasuo said to Kaoru and Misao as he stood up.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru hissed trying to grab his arm.

Every one else turned to look back at the clearing but the men were gone.

Tetsu and Tomoyuki looked at each other before crawling closer. Kaoru and Misao looked at each other in bewilderment. "Come back, here." Misao hissed.

'Go back,' Tetsu mouthed to them.

"Kaoru I think maybe we should go back. I mean these guys belonged to the Kihei-tai once right. And they've lived this long I'm sure they'll make it back." Misao spoke strongly though her voice lacked conviction.

Kaoru looked hesitant but nodded in the end. They started to crawl back when they heard the sound of metal. They both gasped and turned back to see Tetsu's head flying to the ground. Their eyes widen simultaneously.

"Filthy bastard!" Yasuo snarled as he launched himself at the man who'd decapitated his friend.

Kaoru watched apprehensively as Yasuo exchanged blows with the other man neither gaining ground over the other. After a moment though the man pushed Yasuo back with his sword. "You are no match me. Why don't you run back to you're people." He said turning his back to Yasuo.

Yasuo yelled in anger before launching himself again. "Mimawari trash is no better than a dead dog."

The other man turned back then. "I'm the fifth captain of the Mimawari-gumi." He said thrusting his sword into Yasuo before pulling it out. "No fucking Ishin Shishi can beat me. Not even your legendary battoussai will stand against my sword." He said as Yasuo struck out in blind anger,

"The battoussai will kill you mark my words you son-of a bitch." Yasuo stumbled back after being slashed in the chest.

Kaoru tried to rise but Tomoyuki pushed her down. "Go back and warn them. They are here. Do you understand? They are here." With that Tomoyuki ran into the clearing in time to stop the strangers blade from killing Yasuo.

"Izubuchi-san." another called out.

"Don't Mori. I can handle this."

Well you guys I finally finished another chapter and it's much longer than the others. Originally I had and outline for the chapters 1-7 and later on I made one for 11-15 but I didn't have anything for in between. Anyhow for those who love the fights, things will start to get dark soon enough.

Small Notes: Ok, I will begin with the Kihei-tai. That was the name of Katsura's forces during the Bakumatsu. It was made up of men who surpassed regular samurai in skill.

There are certain things I hope you guys picked up on as you've been reading.

1) Minami didn't get punished like a normal soldrier beacuse his father once saved Kawamori's life.

2) Minami hated Izubuchi and vise versa.

3) We have finally reach the fourth day when Izubuchi made his appearence.

I mentioned Soujiro though he won't play a part in this fic. But for those who don't know him . . . .

Seta Soujiro's story is without a doubt one of the most tragic. Probably second only to Kenshin's. He was the product of adultery (father conceived him with a prostitute) but in order to save face, the family just adopted him as their son. The family owned a rice distribution company which is sort of key in the whole thing. After Soujiro's real father passed away, he was abused something horrid by his family members. They were often drunk and beat him for the smallest things. Through these experiences, Soujiro began to hide/surpress his emotions because when he smiled, the beatings would stop.

One evening while taking rice back to the storage shed, Soujiro witnesses a swordsman wrapped in numerous bandages killing a police officer. When the swordsman's attention is drawn to the young boy, he says that he has to kill him. At this, Soujiro smiles. The swordsman (if you haven't figured it out by now, it's ShiShio) asks for food and clean bandages in return for his life, and Soujiro scampers off.

Soujiro continues to bring ShiShio food and bandages for a short period of time. During these visits, ShiShio talks to him, filling him with his own philosophies (only the strong survive, the weak have to die). During one of the visits, ShiShio gives Soujiro his sword and more or less tells him to go kill his family. Soujiro can't bring himself to do it so he hides the sword away.

Of course, reports of a bandaged killer have been spreading all over the neighborhood. Finally, someone notices that all the bandages in the house are gone and knowing that Soujiro has been using them, they all go after him. The poor kid runs to where the sword was hidden and ends up killing every last member of his adoptive family (it's either him or them, right?). After murdering them all, he stands in the rain, smiling; but the rain hides his tears.

Ok, maybe I mentioned more than I should have but at least you have an Idea. All I should have said was that for a while there he was deadly competition. (During the Kyoto Arch.) Something Kenshin eventually overcame though.

Now in the first part of the chapter I mentioned that the Shinsegumi were waiting around in Osaka. When their group was complete they headed off for Shiga which is next to Kyoto by the way. From what Kuro reports to Aoshi and Kenshin, you can see that the Shinsegumi were ambushed sometime before they made it to Shiga. So far though you can't tell how many died and from what side. Both sides were wearing policemen uniforms.

I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter. I feel like we're finally going to get to the good stuff. I was tired of waiting around myself. I want to thank all those who reviewed. I really appreciate it since inspiration is hard to find sometimes.

Please continue to read and don't forget to review.


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.

FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Chapter Twelve

*************

Tomoyuki threw himself at Izubuchi in an attack similar to the Shogunate. It caught him by surprise but Izubuchi recovered quickly avoiding the blade and striking his own blade into Tomoyuki's knee. Misao began to tremble with the feeling to stay and fight and the feeling to flee.

"Let's go Misao. We have to warn the others." Kaoru said brokenly.

Misao, whose eyes had misted over nodded and crawled back with her. The sound of metal clashed as they crawled back. They could hear the cries of enragement coming from Yasuo and Tomoyuki. They were attacking together most likely.

They made it to the edge of the trees and began running as soon as they made it to the main road. They ran until they made it to Inn. They were both breathless when they got there. The door opened and allowed them access. Kaoru and Misao ran into the dinning hall. Looking for Kenshin or Aoshi.

"Kaoru, they're not here." Misao almost whimpered.

"I know Misao, I know." They left the room and stopped in the hall. Let's try his room." Together they ran through a couple of halls before stopping in front of a door.

Yamagata opened the door. He looked alarmed. "What's wrong?" He asked taking them by the arm and leading them in.

Kaoru looked around in disappointment. "They're not here."

Yamagata looked at them. "No, they left some time ago. They've gone to send word to Yatsume and to see if they can round up more help." He said to them. He couldn't help but notice they looked frightened.

"The Mimawari-gumi is here." Kaoru said shaking just a bit.

"They're hiding in the outskirts of town. They got. They got . . . ." Misao couldn't bring herself to get the words out. They were stuck in her throat, choking her.

"They got Tetsu, Tomoyuki and Yasuo." "Kaoru finished. "Some man named . . . . Izubuchi."

Misao looked thoughtful for a moment. "He said he was fifth captain of the Mimawari-gumi."

Yamagata had heard enough. "I will have the woods searched." He rose leaving them alone in his room.

"Kaoru we need to get back." Misao said nervously.

"Why, we're safe here." She responded.

Misao shook her head. "They will expect to find us at the Aoiya. I don't know about you but I want them to find us there."

"All right. I'll just grab another kimono and I'll change there." Kaoru said as they both got up. They went to her room where she took a kimono out hastily. "Let's go." She said after stuffing a thing or two into a bag.

They walked down the road with another guard. This time they stuck close to him. Fukuyama kept a watch full eye on his surroundings. He kept a hand on the hilt of his word. Though he'd feel better if it was already drawn.

The walk back to the Aoiya seemed to take three times as long as it usually did. They walked back silently. The girls glancing around nervously. They could fight and maybe even win against one or two of the Mimawari but eventually they'd fall in battle.

Okina stood outside the Aoiya, waiting. "Where have you girls been? I saw Aoshi and Himura heading out. You were not supposed to leave." He gave them a scrutinizing look. "What happened?" He asked them when they entered.

"Are you coming in?" Misao asked Fukuyama.

"No, I will remain out here till another relieves me." He responded. Misao nodded and then he turned.

Okina waited till they were seated and with a small cup of sake in their belly before he asked them. "What happened?"

Misao and Kaoru, who sat huddled together, had finally released a bit of the tension their body had held. With a sigh Misao began to retell what had happened out in the forest. Kaoru filled in certain parts when Misao paused or seemed to forget.

Okina looked thoughtful for a moment. "I see, so the fight grows near."

"Jiya, what do you expect to happen?" Misao asked having watched his expression.

Kaoru could only imagine what it would be like. Having been attacked in Izu, she imagined it would be like that. Dark and cold when they attacked. Dozens of them against Kenshin and a few others. Her heart tightened and she looked down hiding her face.

"Destruction and disarray." He responded.

"I don't remember the Bakumatsu but it will be like that won't it?" Misao said distraughtly.

"Something like it." Okina said.

Kaoru's head snapped back up. Kenshin had said that.

"You seemed worried Kaoru." Okina inquired.

"It's. It's just . . . I don't know where Kenshin is." Kaoru paused. "I worry."

Misao who'd looked somewhat at ease a moment before now looked worried too. If Kaoru was worried about Kenshin who's skill just slightly surpassed her Aoshi-sama's then she really had something to worry about. What if he got killed during this? She blinked back the tears threatening to spill. She never though about him dying. The thought just seemed so unlikely. Absurd. But now . . . . .it might be more than a possibility.

"I think maybe you girls should rest. We may all have to flee in the middle of the night." He said to them with a very serious look.

The girls looked at each other before they rose. "Kaoru you can sleep in my room." Misao said as they walked to her room. Kaoru nodded and followed her.

*************

"Why the hell did you bring everyone here?" Minami was steaming mad.

Izubuchi though looked uninterested. "I'm not going anywhere without my men." He said darkly.

Minami fisted his hands. He and his men had spent the last couple of day hiding like rats and this . . . . this . . . . He just comes along and brings his whole fucking army in here with him. During the DAY when people can see him.

"Look Kawamori said to lay low and wait till the fifth day before we start anything." Minami said through a clenched jaw.

Izubuchi gave him a nasty look before he left to his room.

Minami gave a shuddering breath and stalked back to the dinning were his men were. He had been waiting for the day to draw near but he hated seeing Izubuchi. With any luck he'd meet his end here. Whether at the hands of their enemy or his own was yet to be decided.

He took a seat in front of his men. He had waved dismissively at two of his personal guards and they walked out to guard the doors. Once he was sure there would be no one listening to them. He began. "We will set the fires and engage only the police." His men broke out in protest. "I know someone you were looking forward to this." Al lot of his men nodded in confirmation. "However, you must remember that the Battoussai is here. And though it's been some ten years since his last appearance on a battlefield. I will remind you he killed all of Ono's men. I don't know how he and Touya survived but I don't think we'll all be that lucky. If any will die here it will be Izubuchi and his men. Not us. We'll make it to Yokohama, where we'll fight alongside Kawamori and the others." His men remained silent. He knew they didn't agree with the change in tactics. "All right then, who here volunteers to fight the Oniwa-banshuu." He looked around. " I won't get mad. If you are willing to stay and fight then that's fine. A group of you can stay and engage the Oniwa-banshuu" Still none of his men said anything. "Did you want to stay and fight the Ishin Shishi?"

For grown men they acted like children sometimes he thought. Shaking his head. He'd spent over a year with these guys and he didn't want to see them die. Not here anyways.

"Our plan will proceed like these." Minami said taking away the offer of choice. "We will leave at midnight tomorrow night. We well separate into two groups. One will burn the police station and anyone inside who can raise the alarm. As soon as the fire is out the group will disband into sets of two. Should you engage the enemy." And he really stressed the word SHOULD. "You silence them as fast as you can. Even if you don't kill him, slash his throat or cut his tongue out. Just don't let him raise the alarm. Other policemen and guards here will come when they see the fire. They will head for the police station. You kill them when you see them." He looked at them intently. "The second group will wait in town. Despite our efforts I know Izubuchi. He won't care what he does and that will raise the alarm. This group will wait in sets of three in the streets leading off to the main road. You engage only the men." He looked at them again. "Do you understand?" Snapped at them.

"Yes sir." They voiced in unison.

"We will leave at dawn. No matter where you are. You get out, odds are we will be separated and we will get attacked on the road to Yokohama. That is why you have to stick to your inner groups." With a deep sigh he sat back into his place. "I'd like to let you out tonight. Enjoy Kyoto maybe a woman or two. But . . ." He knew he was making a sour face. "Because of him now I can't risk exposing us. We'd become the target and loose the element of surprise." He moved away from his sitting position and moved away to the window. His men sat still. Minami removed a straw from his gi. He put it to his lips and blew something out.

"whhhp."

"Two of you go out there and hide him where Izubuchi won't find him." He heard several footsteps before he even turned around. 'That'll teach the bastards for sending someone to spy on him,' he thought darkly.

*************

Kenshin and Aoshi approached the Aoiya sometime after twilight. They'd run around all day going as far as Hyogo were they met some contacts.

Kenshin eyed the guard suspiciously. "Why are you here?" He asked Fukuyama.

"Yamagata told me to take over watch." Fukuyama said not really looking him in the eyes.

"Where are the others?" Kenshin asked though his voice took on a threatening quality.

"He didn't say." Fukuyama answered quickly.

Kenshin eyed him once more before continuing his walk inside with Aoshi.

They walked in to see everyone eating. Almost everyone. Kaoru and Misao sat a bit to the side looking glum.

Misao and Kaoru's head snapped up at the same time. Relief crossed their features before they ran up to them.

Only Kaoru however threw herself at Kenshin in reassuring hug. Misao had stopped in front of Aoshi knowing she couldn't hug him like that, especially in front of people.

"What happened?" Aoshi asked looking at Misao face which had little scratches all over the place.

Kaoru hugged Kenshin tighter at the question unwilling to let him go.

"We . . ." Misao said pausing to lick her lips. They were going to get mad. "We were out in town and . . . ."

"You were what." Kenshin bellowed. He'd pushed Kaoru back and was looking at her guilty face.

Kaoru looked at him a bit defiantly. "You never said we couldn't leave the Aoiya." She said stubbornly.

Sparks of amber began to swirl in his eyes.

Aoshi repeated his question. "What happened?"

"We where near the outskirts of town when Kaoru saw something in the woods . . . ." Misao trailed off again as she looked at Himura.

His thumb and index finger pinched his nose like a headache was coming on. When he removed his hand away though Misao stepped back. He looked extremely angry.

Aoshi glanced at him as his ki went up.

"You went to investigate I suppose." Kenshin said though his tone lacked amusement.

Kaoru licked her lips a sign of nervousness. "I thought someone might need help so I went to go look. We walked in to the forest quietly."

"And that made all the difference." Kenshin said sarcastically." Everyone in the room stayed still. They'd never seen Kenshin as anything other than the rurouni with a smile that never really reached his eyes though they were always warm.

Kaoru's eye narrowed.

"We where in the woods when we saw some people in a clearing. Five men." Misao said for Kaoru who seemed like she was starting to become angry.

"Yasuo recognized them as Mimawari-gumi."

"What?" Kenshin almost roared with anger.

Kaoru ignored him and pressed on. "He told us to go back but . . . .we . . . we couldn't make ourselves to leave. It's like we were rooted to the spot." Kaoru's eyes took on a far away look. "Tetsu . . . he went in and the man. He killed him." Kaoru's lip quivered just a bit. "Cut his head off. It bounced on the floor." She said blinking back the memory.

Kenshin and Aoshi exchanged a look. "What happened then?" Kenshin asked turning his attention to Misao.

Misao who was startled out of Kaoru's memory looked at Kenshin and then at Aoshi. "Yasuo fought this man . . .

"Izubuchi" Kaoru put in.

"This man Izubuchi said that he was the fifth captain of the Mimawari-gumi. He fought Yasuo." Misao looked at Kaoru for confirmation on Yasuo's name. "Izubuchi said that, 'NO fucking Ishin Shishi can beat me. Not even your legendary battoussai will stand against my sword." Misao paused remembering how bravely Yasuo had fought.

"Yasuo struck out in blind anger he said, The battoussai will kill you mark my words you son-of a bitch." Kaoru gave a sad smile when she retold it. "I tried to go help him but Tomoyuki pushed me down. He told us to go back." Kaoru trailed off.

"Go back and warn them. They are here. Do you understand? They are here and with that Tomoyuki ran into the clearing in time to stop the Izubuchi's blade from killing Yasuo." Misao repeated the words.

"We don't know what happened after that. We left. We ran as fast as we could back to the Inn looking for you. But you weren't there." Kaoru said if not accused Kenshin, who'd, lost all trace of emotion from his face. Only his amber eyes stood as proof of his anger.

"Who did you tell?" Aoshi asked.

"We told Yamagata-san." Misao spoke squaring herself to look at him. Trying to defer meaning out of those eyes. "He said he would have the forest searched."

Aoshi nodded. "Let's sit." Aoshi said noticing how both girls were on the verge off falling over.

The girls reluctantly took their seat huddled together again.

Kenshin frowned in disapproval but Kaoru didn't notice.

"You will stay here." Aoshi asked Kenshin. Both girls looked up at them.

"Yes and tomorrow you will stay with me." Kenshin said.

Aoshi nodded and turned back to the table were everyone pretended to eat.

Kaoru served Aoshi avoiding Kenshin eyes while Misao did the same for Kenshin avoiding Aoshi's eyes. The rest of the meal went on in quiet silence.

Misao face almost drooped into her tea. Scaring herself and Kaoru who was holding on to the table for support.

"You girls need to go to sleep." Okina told them quietly.

Misao and Kaoru didn't argue. The days event's had taken there told on them. Slowly they made their way to Misao's room.

Kenshin rose to stop her but Okina held his arm tightly. Kenshin almost glared at the old man. "She really needs to rest, the both of them do. You didn't see them when they came back. They were whiter than a sheet." Okina said sternly. "They were too young to remember things from the Bakumatsu but they asked me if this is what it was like. The killing."

Kenshin's face became stony. To him it was like before, there was no difference. Different strategies but still the same.

Aoshi's mind drifted off to the Bakumatsu and how he and his men . . . . How the whole Oniwa-banshuu had fought.

"We have to stop things here before they move on." Okina said shaking them out of their reverie.

"It's not that easy anymore." Aoshi spoke up. "What we encounter here. It will be a distraction." Aoshi stared straight at the wall as if seeing something. "We don't leave to pursue the leader of the Mimawari-gumi because even a distraction can finish off Kyoto if we're not careful."

Okina looked taken back. "Do you know who he is?"

"Maybe." Aoshi said. "We're not sure."

"Why do you want us to go back with you Himura?" Okina asked redirecting his gaze towards him.

"The Aoiya will be attacked. Burned to the ground most likely. You will be safe at the Inn." He responded.

Okina opened his mouth. To ask how he knew that. But Kenshin waved him off. "We need to leave at sunup. Get some rest."

"You can sleep in Aoshi's room then. I will set the extra futon there." Okina said, as he was about to leave.

"I don't require a futon."

"What? Are you going to sleep standing up?" Okina asked. Aoshi frowned and waved him off before Kenshin could respond.

"We need to discuss what we'll do." Kenshin said to Aoshi when the old man had finally left.

Aoshi nodded. "We'll do what we discussed on the way here."

"Everyone will stay at the Inn while you and eight of yours wait for them here. I will leave for Kawamarachi Sanjo at Midnight. I'll take eight of mine and we'll patrol. The rest will stay at the Inn. I don't believe it will get attacked but if it should . . . . There will be seven of yours and seventeen of mine. That should be more than enough. However if it isn't, they need to head for the mountain where my shishou lives." Kenshin paused when Aoshi raised and eye brow. "Why not the mountains?"

"It'll be dark. The Mimawari-gumi could hide in the woods, slaughter than as they run into the safety of the darkness." Aoshi stated calmly.

The Mimawari-gumi will know we know they will attack the city. Kenshin thought for a moment. "Where do you suggest they go?"

"Back into the city."

"Why? The city will be swarming with them." Kenshin frowned, his ki rising just a notch.

"They'd know we'd run away from them not at them." Aoshi stated coolly.

The battoussai however didn't like taking chances were his wife was concerned which is why he wanted her far away. Away from the danger. His frown became a scowl. "You must have a place in mind. Since they can't just run around the city looking for us."

Aoshi almost smiled. "There is a place. The Oniwa-banshuu know it as point A. They can redirect everyone there."

Kenshin would have to trust this man. Misao was with Kaoru and as long as they remained together . . . . Shinomori cared for Misao and if he thought this place was safe for her then he would have to trust it was safe enough for Kaoru. Reluctantly or perhaps stubbornly. He nodded.

They both walked up the stairs in silence ready to sleep for three hours before they rounded everyone up.

*************

Yamagata was up at the crack off dawn. He watched as a large group made their way to the Inn. Twenty he counted yet he knew only three of them. He squinted trying to get a better look.

As they got closer he could see. 'Ah, the Oniwa-banshuu along with their leader too.' It was nice to have more protection but what prompted Himura to bring them back to in Ishin Shishi establishment.

He went down stairs quickly rousing up the landlady along and together they both waited at the door for them.

Everyone filled into the dinning hall which at this hour was completely empty. Having had little to eat. They became silent when Yamagata cleared his throat. "I have spoke with the landlady about getting you rooms unfortunately we are down to five. I apologize for the inconvenience, as you will have to share." Yamagata said after sometime.

All the people nodded.

"There are housekeepers waiting to take you up. Four for each room." He smiled at them and rose.

Everyone followed suit and left. All except for Aoshi, Kenshin and Yamagata.

"What have you learned?" Kenshin asked when the door had closed.

Yamagata gave a him a sad kind of look. "They searched all day and all they found was some blood. No body, no head. Nothing but traces of a fight."

"Where they able to track them then?" Aoshi spoke in.

Yamagata shook his head no. "What about reinforcements?" He asked looking at the other two.

Kenshin half glanced as Aoshi. "Some should arrive as early as tonight while the rest come in the next few days."

Yamagata spoke hesitantly. "Do you think the statesmen should leave?"

Kenshin almost frowned. "They are not here to kill the statesmen. I really doubt they've seen them since they haven't left the Inn in the last couple of days. They are here to do what has been done to Hyogo, Osaka, Tokyo and Nagoya. That is what they are here to do."

Yamagata nodded.

"Seven of Shinomori's group and seventeen of ours will remain here to keep watch. Tonight he and I will try to draw out the Mimawari-gumi." Kenshin spoke clearly. His deep voice resonating in Yamagata's ears.

"You think tonight will be the night, then?" Yamagata asked though he knew that answer. It's all been leading to this.

Kenshin only nodded.

"Then there are things I should take care of just in case." Yamagata tone sounded resolute. Not frightened or eager but resolute.

He left the room leaving only Kenshin and Aoshi behind.

"We should prepare for to night then?" Aoshi said leaning away from the wall. Kenshin nodded and together they left the room.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Kaoru ran as fast as she could. She ran until she felt her legs would give out. Panting as she was, she was relieved. She'd made it on time. The Inn looked odd. She made her way inside. Dread filled her at not seeing the guard where he should be.

She sped up her pace when she saw the front door was open too. What is going on she said as she began to jog. Upstairs was empty she ran back down and strained to listen. The whole house was empty. Her heart constricted, there was something seriously wrong. "Kenshin," she called out. Hesitantly at first but then it grew louder. "Kenshin!" She called. She ran to the back maybe he was in the back. Sliding the door open.

She breathed. "Kenshin," she said calling to him. His face turned slightly and she gasped.

"Kaoru." He said though his expression didn't change. "Stay back."

Kaoru felt like the air had been knocked out of her. He looked fifteen. But how could that be? Kenshin redirected his gaze and so did she. Her mouth opened wider. "Izubuchi." His name left a bitter taste in her mouth. "Why are you here?" She moved closer and Kenshin's right hand went up, stopping her. Her hand clutched at the front of her Kimono. He was Kenshin. He would be all right. Despite that she began to tremble.

Kenshin's hand gripped the hilt of his sword a second before he slid it out. He lashed out in a battou jutsu but the man stepped back in time. Still some hairs fell to the floor where Kenshin sakabatou had cut them off.

She shivered wildly.

Izubuchi barked out a laugh. "That's the best you could do. That's so sad." He attacked. His sword ran through Kenshin's shoulder trying to twist the blade but Kenshin drew back.

Kaoru gripped her hair, pulling at it. She wanted to run there. To protect him. "Kenshin." She whimpered. She stepped from foot to foot. Kenshin was breathing hard but he was still breathing. He took several steps back and then leapt into the air, striking the ground with such a force she thought the earth would split.

Izubuchi laughed again. "The legendary battoussai can't even scratch me." He gloated since he'd moved just in time. "Maybe I should fight you when you're older. When you've had more life experience." He barked again. His laugh sounded vain. Kaoru shook with pain. With rage, with hurt. He was killing her. He should have killed her first so she wouldn't have to watch. "Kenshin." She yelled. "Come on Kenshin." She screamed encouragingly.

Kenshin struck out fiercely. His blade struck and it cut the tip of Izubuchi's sword.

Izubuchi stared in disbelief. He pulled out another sword and struck Kenshin in the same arm.

"Kenshin, please." She sounded desperate but she didn't care. In the next moment Kaoru's world fell away.

Izubuchi ran the sword through Kenshin's throat. His own Sakabatou stuck through Izubuchi's back. When they pulled away though Only Izubuchi remained standing up.

"Not so tough were you." He said pulling out Kenshin's sword out of his side. He stared at the wound. No ribs or organs were vitally injured. He'd live.

Kaoru shook her head running to him. "Kenshin! Kenshin!" Her tears began to fall. "Kenshin," she said bringing her face down close to his. The tears fell onto his lids making it seem like he cried too. She felt the blade slice into her back but she paid no mind to it. She didn't jerk as it was pulled out. She let out a sigh when it was done. She stroked his hair lovingly. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I'm so very sorry. It was all my fault Kenshin. Kami I love you so much." She whimpered. "Won't you look at me please." She begged. "Kenshin." And even though she called to him she knew. She'd never see his beautiful eyes flutter open. His beautiful eyes so intense and so kind. Eyes that darkened with passion or anger. She looked up to the heavens. Looking at the Blue Moon. "Why?" She screamed. "Why did you give me what I wanted only to snatch it away."

She screamed in pain.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Pain. She felt pain. Kaoru opened her eyes. Confused by it all. "I . . . want happened?"

Misao stood over her with Omasu and Okon at the door. "You were dreaming Kaoru. Something horrible I think. You were screaming."

Kaoru noticed for the first time just how glazy Misao's eyes were. Kaoru's mouth move to say something when she felt the pain. Her hand reached for her cheek, still looking at Misao in confusion. It was a dream. Izubuchi wasn't here. He hadn't killed Kenshin. Her eyes began to water and she laughed. "It was a dream."

Misao nodded. Giving her a teary smile she hugged Kaoru. "Just a bad dream. Everything is fine." She said reassuringly. "He's fine." Misao whispered into Kaoru's ear.

Kaoru nodded and pulled away. "Thank you for waking me. I don't think I could have made it much longer."

Misao nodded. "I'm sorry I slapped you but I couldn't wake you up. Your screams . . . I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine." Kaoru said wiping at her eyes, just incase.

"I think that maybe you should take a bath before we go down for lunch." Misao said trying to help her off.

"Yes that sounds good." Kaoru said while looking around for the things for her bath. "Will you walk me, Misao?"

Misao nodded. It seemed the other two women had disappeared. They walked down the hall. When they reached the stairs, Kaoru just had to ask. "Is he here?"

"No, he and Aoshi-sama left I'm told but neither has come back yet." Misao didn't look at Kaoru. She tried to be reassuring even if she was beyond worried herself.

After her bath Kaoru made her way back to the room where she was glad to find Misao with a nice arrangement of food. Her mouth opened in a large smile. "I forgot we didn't eat last night."

Misao nodded happily. "I though about that too when I brought this up here. I didn't know why I was so hungry till then."

They ate contently talking about trivial things. Avoiding the subject of the Mimawari-gumi and how it could affect them.

"You know I was talking to the landlady today and she told me something that I thought you might find interesting." Misao said as she continued sewing a gi.

Kaoru stopped her sewing to look up.

"She said there would be another full moon tonight." Misao said lightly.

Kaoru looked at her rather confused. There were full moons all the time.

"No Kaoru," Misao said guessing at what the other thought. "Another blue moon. She says that this . . . . phenomena." She paused trying to find the words to explain it. "When two full moons appear in the same month. The second full moon is called the blue moon. It only happens every nineteen years." Misao finished.

Kaoru opened her mouth but all that came out was an 'Oh.' And then suddenly the idea struck her. She could fix this. She smiled brightly at Misao.

While Misao smiled slyly.

Their staring was cut short by a rasp at the door. It slid open and Omasu and Okon stepped in with two large trays of food. "We thought we'd bring dinner up here." Okon said smiling.

*************

Aoshi and Kenshin came back just in time for dinner. They sat in the dinning hall. Neither speaking to each other nor at the others. The rest of the men looked at Aoshi strangely but he paid them no heed. Kenshin wanted to finish first but it happened that Aoshi finished at the same time and so together they both left making their way upstairs. They heard laughter as they reached the upstairs and Kenshin bit the inside of his cheek. He was hoping for some alone time with his wife.

He slid the door open quietly and sneaked in to sit in a far corner of the room. Aoshi stood there with a blank look on his face. His eyes narrowed in anger but he came in just the same. He closed the door behind with a soft click but unlike Kenshin he didn't sneak in. He walked into the room not bothering to hide. If they saw him they saw him.

"I can't . . . I can't . . . believe he did that." Misao said straightening up from her laughter, wiping her eyes in the process. "All right well it's my turn again." Smiling brightly she began. "When I was little, Aoshi-sama and I were walking down the road leading to the house. He was trying to keep me from jumping into puddles. Anyhow, I saw a particular puddle I wanted to jump into and I tried but Aoshi-sama stopped me. He pulled me out of the way in time. But he landed in the puddle instead. It was deep and he fell headfirst. He came out sputtering and the first thing he spit out was a baby frog. I went wild laughing."

The women broke out into pearls of laughter. Imagining a fifteen-year-old Aoshi covered in mud, sputtering frogs.

"You know when he finally cleared his eyes and looked at me there was an initial look of shock on his face. He'd splashed me and I was completely covered in mud."

More laughter.

"I love Aoshi-sama." Misao said wistfully.

"Oh, Misao." Okon said putting her hand over hers. "One day he'll see how much you love him."

"He'll give in eventually. If not one of these days." Kaoru reassured her.

"Your turn Kaoru,"

"All right my turn." Kaoru agreed. "Two years back. Kenshin and I were . . . . " Her ears pricked up suddenly. She'd heard the door. She got up and opened to the door but to her surprise there was no one there.

*************

Kenshin entered the room quietly. The women were gone and only Kaoru remained. The atmosphere had mellowed down a great deal. Kaoru sat on their futon with her back to him as she stared at the moon.

"Did you leave before or after my story?"

"Before." He answered.

"Was Aoshi with you?" Kaoru asked softly.

"Yes." Kenshin admitted walking closer to her. "He heard."

She thought so. Kaoru let a deep sigh escape her. "Did you eat already?" She asked.

"Yes."

She turned around to look at him. "Lay with me." She said stretching her hand to him.

Odd as he felt the request was he obeyed her and kneeled in front of her.

The moment he was close enough to her she wrapped him in her arms and held him. She'd thought that the moment she'd see him she'd give a tongue-lashing but the dream. Even with the laughter of tonight. When she was alone there was only the dream. She withdrew from him slowly. "What's wrong?" He asked, scanning her face. She sat a bit more comfortably and patted her lap. "Will you tell me what's wrong?" He asked. His eyebrows drew together when her face drooped down in sorrow. So without another question he did what she asked. He placed his head in her lap. She smiled sadly at him but she smiled nonetheless. She undid the tie in his hair and began to comb it with her fingers. He watched her without expression but inside there was confusion. What had brought on this sadness?

"You won't let anyone hurt you, will you?"

He watched as her eyes glistened. "I won't." He answered.

"You'll come back to me, won't you?"

"I will." He said. He watched intently as one tear slid down her cheek. His thumb wiped it away as he caressed her cheek. "I will protect your happiness." He promised her.

She shook her head, knowing what that meant. "No you mustn't. You mustn't say that." She said as she bent over, resting her cheek on his forehead. "No Kenshin. The only thing that matters to me is you. And as long as you return to me . . ." She closed her eyes trying to keep the tears back. "As long as you return, I will be happy."

He hadn't meant for the words to upset her. But it seemed they had. She tried to hide her sobs but they were hard to ignore. He felt each and every single one, ripping at him. "Kaoru?"

"I had a dream Kenshin." She said with her cheek still on his forehead. "A nightmare." She withdrew her face slowly. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and rather than looking at him she stared at the moon. It seemed to be getting bluer. Almost like before.

"I was looking for you but I couldn't find you. When I did you were in the back, in the yard. I went to you but you weren't alone. Izubuchi was here." She paused. "You fought and though you were incredible. . . . It wasn't enough. He." She swallowed hard. "He." She didn't know how to describe it.

"He killed me." He said with no undertone of any kind. Her hand tightened in his hair but she didn't look at him.

"I ran to you then, screaming. It's all I could do. I screamed for you. I begged you to open you eyes. But you wouldn't." She looked down at his beautiful face. Her tears fell on him and it was too much like the dream. The tears fell on his lids, running down the corner of his eyes. "I was glad when I felt his sword run me through." His body tensed and she was aware of it to some degree. But at the moment it didn't register. "It meant I would be with you soon." She continued on as if she hadn't felt it. Her eyes left his face and she continued to stare at the moon again. "Rest." She said as she soothed him. "I want you to rest here with me before you." She said so quietly he almost didn't hear it. In a soft whisper, her lullaby began . . . . .

Time is leaping forward.

Feelings filled to the brim.

You're voice is extremely clear and so fragile.

Once it starts walking towards those eyes.

The unplanned future keeps going.

The emotions are weaker than anyone thought.

Everyone's emotions are already broken.

Getting wet in the rain makes you stop again.

But I know you believe in me.

A painful person's . . . .

Dreams that never come true.

How come it's from the bottom of the heart . . .

Love is born.

Once I start walking towards those eyes.

I'll be devoted to the endless forever.

"You had someone sing that to me once." She said to him as she massaged his scalp in a way that made his eyes close. He realized she was making him sleepy but he was helpless to stop it. She sang to him ending the song and starting over. She knew he was asleep even if he didn't show it. "I wish you could remember your training Kenshin. All of it. How you used it against Saitou, against Shishio and Amakusa. I need for you to remember." She murmured.

Kaoru woke up almost as soon as he'd left. She threw the blankets to the side and got up. Taking a look out the window she knew. The moon, it was like before. She was still wearing her kimono, it was a little crumpled since she'd slept in it but it was night and no one would notice. She walked down stairs quietly. She made her way out the back and into the yard. She walked to the far end of the yard and sat in the shadow of a great big tree. She knelt like before. With her hands clasped to her heart she began her plea to the heavens. She pleaded and wished for his sake, for hers and for everyone else's.

Kenshin and Aoshi walked down the road leading away from the Inn followed by sixteen men. Eight for each of them. It was a bit before midnight but there was no harm in getting started early. Side by side they walked down the road silently. They only glanced at each other before they separated.

Aoshi and his men took the road leading to the right while Kenshin and his men took the left.

*************

Izubuchi and Minami stepped out of the house at the same time, though neither acknowledged the other.

Minami and his men walked down the road leading to the police station. He'd decided to join the first group so they wouldn't be at odd numbers.

The walk didn't seem all that long he noticed as he stared up at the moon. He frowned at it. It made him afraid for some reason. To be honest he would have preferred a moonless sky it was easier to hide in the dark.

He looked back down and there it was. It was so quiet all of a sudden. He put his hand to his lips in a hushing gesture. His men nodded. Minami approached the police station in quick strides. He opened the door and walked in.

"Hey!"

But that was all that was heard aside from the swishing noise of a blade slashing at flesh and bone. Splashes of blood splattering the walls and the swishing off a blade throwing the blood off.

Minami stepped back outside as if nothing had happened while a small splatter of blood stained his right cheek. His face was stony and his eyes looked angry. "Burn it."

And they obeyed.

Minami ran with the rest as two of his men stayed to set the fires. He hid in an alley with Hideki. Here they would wait for the rest to show up. He watched as the flames consumed the police station. 'The others should have made it to town,' he thought as he saw the first of the off duty policemen approach.

*************

Aoshi sat in the middle of the dinning hall waiting. A sensation ran over his neck, like a draft. They were here. He blew out the only candle in the room and set out to meet them.

He stood at the gate waiting. He wasn't going to let them through. The Mimawari-gumi stood out in the street frozen to their spot. They didn't think he was expecting them. He almost smirked; there were only sixteen. He might not even need to get involved.

Using the Onmyou Kouzo he started with his left handed attack at the man closest to him; he followed on with a right-handed attack. His kodachi slammed down on the left kodachi, doubling the impact and force.

His opponent made a feeble attempt to counter the attack but the second part of Aoshi's attack broke the attempt. His kodachi cut the man down where he stood. The rest of his men had come out from behind the buildings they'd hidden in. Aoshi looked around him as many of his men fought on. He frowned when he realized there were more than the original sixteen. He left his spot in front of the Aoiya and walked out into the middle of the street where he was eagerly met by four Mimawari-gumi.

*************

Half way through the road he stopped, he felt something. The battoussai turned back to see large flames engulfing a section of the city. Not the Aoiya but maybe the sector near . . . .

His head snapped back to the road. "Head back to town." He felt a coldness sweep into him as he said it. His hands gripped the hilt of his sword and he ran into the shadows of the road.

The men he was with stared with their mouth opened as they saw him move. The hitokiri battoussai ran into dark spots within the shadows. They could see the shadows moving and the blades glowing and eerie blue with the color of the moon reflected upon them. He ran and slashed. His opponent dropped with a thud. He repeated the movement six times. And then he was gone. The men looked around for any sign of more Mimawari-gumi. They drew their swords out and turned back slowly. Looking back from time to time.

Kenshin ran to Kawamarachi Sanjo. He had a feeling; there was something there. He ran down the street taking shortcuts where he could. He ran until he reached the street leading to the Ikeda house. The whole street was covered in darkness. The dogs that usually barked at night were unusually quiet. He walked down the street slowly. His breath had evened out. Taking a deep breath he walked into the old Ikeda house. He caught the shadow of someone moving. He walked in looking around closely. The reflection of the moon tipped him off as it reflected off of cold steel and into his sight. With out a yell he ran the rest of the way in. His sword clashed with someone else's pushing them back. He drew back near the window and paused. With the bit of light coming into the house he could see his opponent taking on form he recognized. "Hirazuki."

I know a lot of you want to kill me but come on give a girl a break. I work hard on this for you guys. This chapter is forty pages. To be honest though by the time I stopped crying over Kaoru's dream I'd run out of inspiration as well. I have an outline and it's true I shouldn't have stopped where I did. I was supposed to go all the way into savage tactics and . . . well I can't reveal that either. But you'll be happy to know I'm beginning chapter 13 right now after I post this one. Shall we move on.

Small Note: Infoplease.com

Blue Moon the modern definition of a blue moon is as follows. When two full moons fall in the same month, the second is called the "blue moon." This occurs only once every few years_hence the expression "once in a blue moon." Full moons occur about once every 29.53 days, or 12.3683 times a year.

Blue moons occur, on the average, every 2.72 years. The first of the full moons must appear at or near the beginning of the month so that the second will fall within the same month.

The rare phenomenon of two blue moons occurring in the same year happens approximately once every 19 years. It usual happens in the beginning of the year but for my story it happens towards the end. I like my stories taking place during winter.

Let's start with the dream.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

When you guys see anything between these lines it mean dream sequence. In this chapter it was Kaoru who had a nightmare.

: : : : : : : : : : : : :

Now, the reason the words, "I will protect your happiness." Upset Kaoru is because that's what he said to Tomoe, his first wife. It's a bad omen. Kaoru doesn't fear her death. She only cares about how it would affect him if it should happen. She doesn't want the pattern to repeat itself.

The words from her lullaby are actually from a song in the movie. _L'Arc - en - Ciel _- Chokkaku. Though a lot of people know the song by 'Nigi' which is how I recognize it.

Can you guess why she wishes for him to remember his training and not his whole life? No, well it's because he's killed people already. The rurouni might not be able to deal with the things he's done. So instead she wishes for him to remember his training. The succession technique in specific. He would not fall in battle if he remembered ten years worth of practice. Such skills include his own groundless air _spinning battou jutsu, _which is his own version of Ryu Tsui Sen, something he didn't use very often in the anime but he used this move in the movie against Shigeru.

Who is Amakusa?

Amakuso Shougo first made his appearance in episode sixty-seven or sixty-eight depending on what fansub you're watching.

Amakuso was supposedly taught the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu by a man named Nishida Hyoue. Nishida had been a man under Hiko Seijuro 12th learning at the same time as Kenshin's shishou. He stirs some trouble in the anime and Kenshin is the one who goes to try and stop him after being asked to help by Shinomori Aoshi. I'd tell you what happens but there are some people who haven't gotten there yet and I will not spoil it for them. But you can guess who wins. I love it when he fights ::sigh::

Hirazuki - This technique was originally used by the Shinsengumi. This is the technique from which the gatotsu was created.

That should cover everything you might have questions on. Oh and by the way. The marriage thing I keep getting e-mails on. Go back to CHAPTER 07, that's when it happened. Look at the bottom of the chapter, the small notes tell you where it happened within chapter seven.

There are some people I wanted to e-mail back about some questions they had. When you include your e-mail address please make sure it's spelled correctly. Ok, that's it.

Thank You for reading. Please continue to review.


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.

FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Chapter Thirteen

*************

"Hirazuki." The form of the Shinsegumi. He'd recognize it anywhere. How he wasn't sure but the fact was that he'd found the flaw in it. In his fight against . . . Saitou. Yes the memory was there. He didn't know how but the memory was there.

"Himura battoussai." The shadow called to him.

Even with the small amount of light in the room Kenshin could see the colors of the Mimawari-gumi.

"I'm here to see if you're as good as I've heard." The shadow was mocking him. The shadow took on the form of the gatotsu.

Kenshin blinked as the shadow's image was replaced by Saitou. He blinked again and there stood the shadow. A feeling of loathing began in the pit of his stomach running through his veins.

The shadow charged with his sword turned in the traditional position. That was his first mistake. The shadow leapt towards Kenshin though not nearly fast enough. Kenshin leapt and advanced on the shadow in a blur, his katana came down cutting the blade and into the man. The force of his attack drove through the bone stopping at the ribs. He pulled the blade out. And drew back. The Hiten Mitsurugi gave the other no time to scream. The battoussai slashed the air, removing the blood and sheathed his sword back. He left the house and started his walk back. He stood at the end of the street. He turned slightly to the left and peered into the darkness, he smelled blood. A couple of more steps proved him to be right. That's why there was no noise down this street. The Mimawari-gumi had killed everyone on this block. He turned and left. He had to get back to Kyoto that's where the rest of the Mimawari-gumi would most likely be.

He dashed down the street and back to the main road. He didn't have to wait long before he saw the fires, though now it looked like a third of the city was on fire. As far as he was he could still tell the Inn was out of danger, since that sector didn't seem affected.

He ran back into the middle of town and stopped. He'd stepped into chaos. Fires burned the whole street on both sides. There was nothing he could do here. He ran south towards the more populated area. If there was police that's where they would have headed. That's where the Mimawari-gumi would have headed as well.

*************

Kaoru ran around the house, making bandages out of what she could. They could all see the fire from here; she could only imagine what was happening. Only three of Kenshin's men had returned and all of them were injured.

Misao took the bandages from Kaoru and began helping Okon bandage Yoshimitsu. Kaoru kept her eyes on the window. "Misao." Kaoru called out.

Misao raised her head. "What is it?"

"Is that Taro making his way here?" Kaoru asked from the window.

Misao ran over to her. "He went with Aoshi-sama; he shouldn't be coming back so soon." Misao turned and ran down the steps followed closely by Kaoru.

"Get back."

Kaoru and Misao stopped where they were.

"But Taro . . ." Misao began.

"That's not Taro." The guard repeated. He glanced behind them and made a gesture with his arm.

Misao and Kaoru turned and looked behind them. The Ishin Shishi were creeping out through hidden doors and over the walls of the gate surrounding the Inn. It was their eyes that drew their gasps. Liquid blue metal shined through their eyes as the once feared Kihei-Tai moved to intercept.

But what?

"Go back, I will come for you if we need to leave." The guard at the door said as he picked up the sword he always held behind the door. "If I don't . . . you can get out through the back. There's a back door in the shack to the left, just push on the second panel." With that the guard took his place behind the door with his back to them.

Kaoru and Misao went back into the house rather reluctantly. They went back and told the rest of the Oniwa-banshuu.

"Okon you keep watch," Omasu said as she changed her clothes into her onmitsu uniform.

"Wait a minute Kaoru and I can keep watch." Misao insisted.

Omasu came out from behind the screen. "I think it will be best if we all change now, before it's too late." She suggested.

"Oh, no." Kaoru said grabbing her forehead.

"What? What's wrong?" Misao asked.

"Our clothes Misao, they were supposed to do the wash today so we could wear them tomorrow."

"So all you have are kimonos?" Misao asked. She watched as Kaoru nodded her head. "All right well you'll wear one of my uniforms."

Kaoru's eyebrow raised almost into her hairline. "I've seen your uniform and I think I'll stick with the kimono."

"No, Kaoru I can't wear what you're thinking of during winter. I have pants."

Kaoru gave her a puzzled look. "Oh come on you'll see," she said as she dragged her behind her.

Kaoru tied the string on her 'pants.' The black outfit must be nice to look at but this was way too small. She was used to hakamas not body fitting pants. Her top was just the same, all she needed was the scarf over her mouth and she'd look like a real onmitsu.

The clang of metal against metal startled her. Kaoru looked at Misao, who had the same expression on her face.

"They're been held off, we're leaving." Yoshimitsu called out to them from the doorway as he ran with his katana in hand. Though how he could run while injured was beyond them.

Kaoru and Misao nodded at each other before running out of their room and heading down stairs. It looked like they were at the end of the line. The four male members left behind by Aoshi were the ones leading the group while the girls came up the rear. Once they made it out the walls of the Inn, they began their walk to point A.

*************

Aoshi followed the trail all the way back to the road leading to the Inn. The trail of blood grew thinner, meaning they had started running. His hand fisted together as he ran towards the Inn. He got close enough to see the heads they'd put on the spears buried deep in the earth. Two of the six bloody heads were Oniwa-banshuu. He ran past them and into the Inn. They were still fighting. He withdrew his kodachi and charged. The demon he carried hidden in his soul broke loose as he ran past the threshold of the Inn. His eyes focused on the uniforms like a bull on the color red. There was going to be nothing fancy about the way he killed them. No one would leave alive to say what technique he used.

The Kihei-Tai stared at the new comer in wonder before they stepped away alarmed at his actions. They had sensed something about him when the battoussai had brought him to the Inn. Now they could see what it was. He was like the battoussai. In the state he was in he might not be able to tell apart, friend and foe. The leader of the Kihei-Tai made a round gesture over his head with his arm, signaling the other to leave, to follow him out. They had done their duty in fending off the Mimawari-gumi for as long as they could but now it was time to follow the statesmen and Yamagata most of all.

Aoshi saw Kihei-Tai leaving as he slashed a man across the chest. They were going after the statesmen. They were skilled he thought as he closed the door to prevent the Mimawari from leaving. His eyes glistened like steel before he performed the Ryu Tsui (no ugoki), the water flow technique had never been tried on more than three men at a time, now he was going to try it on seven.

Seven of twenty-one. That's how many remained. Those seven stood in the middle of the yard, huddled together. Each with their back to the other so their enemy would not take them by surprise. Their eyes had narrowed when they saw him close the gate but now their eyes widened in astonishment. It appeared to be more than one. Many felt their hands tremble as they held their katana's while other growled like caged animal.

Aoshi broke his formation once every cycle and struck out. The flow of his image continued on as if nothing had happened. He repeated the movement seven times. He stopped the flow after the seventh time. With a flick of his wrist the blood splattered off his blade and onto the floor. He'd gotten all of them. He opened the gate door again, leaving it open so the battoussai would know to be wary.

Aoshi walked back to the road and removed Taro and Toyo's head from the spears. They were the most reckless out of the whole group. If they hadn't run after the remaining Mimawari-gumi they'd still be alive. He never imagined the Mimawari-gumi to have such savage tactics. He removed a michiyuki from one of the fallen men and wrapped their heads in it. He would put it with their bodies. Picking up the bloody load he tossed it over his shoulder and began walking towards the Aoiya, he trusted the others to make it to point A. In either case he would be on his way soon enough.

*************

Yamagata didn't like being hurdled around but it was for their safety he knew. Everyone followed in pairs. He didn't know where they were going but he trusted Himura and he was the one who'd made the arrangements. He glanced back and saw Himura's wife along with Shinomori's woman; at least that's what Himura had called her.

Misao and Kaoru walked down the road looking around, expecting to get attacked. The moon reached its peak and was now waning, dawn was approaching.

"Are you still worried?" Misao asked concerned.

"Of course, I don't know if it worked." Kaoru said sounding troubled. It worked the first time, so it should have worked again. I really, really hope it worked." She glanced at Misao. "What did you ask for?"

Misao stared at her for a moment before she answered her. "I spent all day writing it out, so I could get it just right." Misao said and after a moment despite her embarrassment she confessed. "I wished for him to love me beyond reason, beyond his reasons. For him to cross his boundaries and allow himself to be loved by me." More or less that's what she had said. Her exact wish had included certain things she just couldn't bring herself to repeat. The point was that if wishing on the blue moon worked then she'd be married with children in no time.

Kaoru gave her a sympathetic pat on the back. She wondered what would have happened if she had wished for something like that the first time. They continued the down the road quietly.

Smoke filtered the air and their walking slowed until they stopped. Two members from the Oniwa-banshuu went ahead of them to scout the area. The statesmen huddled together. They had been extremely quiet, especially Hamasu and Kumamato whom rarely shut up.

Kaoru and Misao walked towards the front.

"Misao, Kaoru get back here." Okon hissed trying to get them to come back.

The men came back sometime later. They stood at the front of the group singling for them to come. Everyone scrambled to their feet and began to rush after them. The crunching of a twig in the back of them made them pause. Despite the distance of the men in the front, they were the first to hear it. They rushed to the back running on the ground without noise. Everyone held their breaths.

"Koji." Kaoru exclaimed.

Morimoto Koji, the guard on duty when the Inn was attacked looked relieved to see her. Somehow he had the feeling that if she'd been injured the battoussai would have found away to blame it on him like he did the last time when she'd run off. "Himura-san." He said almost smiling. The rest of the Kihei-Tai appeared behind him joining the ranks checking them over and counting the lot of them.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked him once they'd started walking again. Misao walked next to Kaoru, listening intently.

"It was the Mimawari-gumi you saw at the door. They were . . ." He wasn't sure if he should tell them they had peoples head on their spears. "Pretending to be from your group." He said pointing to Misao. The Kihei-Tai stepped outside the gates to fend them off and they were able to for a while but bit by bit they were pushed further and further in until they were with in the walls of the Inn. We were holding them back though we didn't know for how much longer. That's when he came."

Kaoru interrupted him. "Was it Kenshin?"

"No, the other one." He responded.

"Aoshi-sama?" Misao croaked.

"Yeah, he was like a demon. When we saw how easily he disposed of the Mimawari-gumi we left on Maeda's orders." Koji said as they walked through the forest.

"I thought Tokiwa was the leader?" Kaoru asked with a frown.

"No, he's second in command. Maeda is the leader." Koji responded.

Misao stayed quietly. He'd come back to check on them. She should have stayed. Then she could have seen him or left with him. Kaoru grabbed Misao by the arm. Everyone had stopped. Nine men stood in their way. One, in specific they recognized.

"Izubuchi." Kaoru and Misao gasped at the same time.

"Fancy meeting you out here." Izubuchi remarked with a smirk that could see even from the back of the line.

The statesmen drew back and the Kihei-tai drew in among them so that the statesmen were in the middle surrounded by the Ishin Shishi.

Izubuchi looked on in amusement. Kaoru, Misao and Koji had remained outside the circle. They looked on too surprised too move.

Izubuchi drew his sword out pointing it at Koji. "I do believe there is a western saying . . . how does that go . . . Oh yes, ladies first." He barked a laugh that made them cringe. "You ladies won't be the first tonight but you'll be the first of this group."

He signaled for his men to advance. They did as they'd been told. They attacked the Kihei-Tai while Izubuchi advanced on the three outside the circle. Koji pulled out his words and stepped out in front of the two girls.

Izubuchi's sword swung down with a crackling sound. The air chilled and the wind picked up. The sound had made everyone stop. Koji lay on the floor with a frozen expression.

The Hitokiri Battoussai stood in the place Koji had a moment ago. He'd pushed him down and now stood face to face with Izubuchi.

His mouth opened in surprise, moving around soundlessly. He gazed at the battoussai with panic before he replaced it with defiance. A sneer spread on his lips. "Battoussai." He snarled.

The hitokiri battoussai looked on with an expressionless face. His eyes glittered with a burning fire. He'd been running around town killing the Mimawari-gumi who were attacking innocent people. "Izubuchi." He stated darkly.

Izubuchi looked surprised for a moment. How did he know his name? His mind let the thought go and proceeded to process what had just happened. He tore his eyes away from the battoussai to look behind him. He glanced at the women and was surprised when a low growl came from the battoussai.

Despite the orders given, everyone just stood there while the hitokiri battoussai faced off against the Mimawari-gumi's fifth captain. Their eyes took in every aspect of the battle that was about to take place.

The battoussai walked back a couple of feet and crouched down just slightly. With the hand on the hilt of his katana, he commanded in a cold voice. "Come."

Izubuchi looked at him with apprehension before the look was replaced by hate. The battoussai was an Ishin Shishi and as such he deserved death. "If I said it once, I've said it a hundred times. No fucking Ishin Shishi can beat me. Not even you, the legendary battoussai will stand against my sword."

The battoussai didn't look the least bit ruffled. Instead he ran at Izubuchi catching him on the nose with the blunt side of the katana. He heard the crunch and was satisfied at the sight of blood. The move was something he'd used on Jineh. 'Jineh,' the thought of him brought back a murderous rage. He'd threatened Kaoru, he knew that much. He remembered the fight though things before and after were very hazy. His katana was already back in its sheath.

"Mother fucker." Izubuchi yelled with disdain. His eyes had teared up and he was trying desperately to stay afoot. Without further word he hurled himself at the battoussai. His momentum made his slash incise.

The battoussai merely sidestepped the attack; his face showed a slight trace of amusement. "Legendary, huh?" He stated almost mockingly.

Izubuchi took his stance and launched himself at the battoussai again. He leapt, coming down on the hitokiri with a quick movement. The battoussai moved faster and leapt higher. When Izubuchi struck the ground with his sword the battoussai was in the air.

He flipped and struck Izubuchi on the back. The slash ran deep across his back, blood dripped from the wound forming a puddle around Izubuchi's feet. The cut was deep but it didn't kill him. The battoussai's katana was already back in its sheath. He rose from the crouched position he'd landed in and turned to inspect Izubuchi. He could have killed him, sliced him in half but he would not kill in front of Kaoru.

Izubuchi breathed hard. He stood up and took the stance of the Jigen Ryu succession technique. "I will kill you, here and now. I'll rip your head and run it through my spear." He spat.

"I could kill you where you stand but I won't, you will be going to jail." The battoussai's tone was deep; it resonated in the forest as he spoke to Izubuchi.

"I'll make sure I give the girl extra attention," He said point behind the battoussai. "Once I've killed you." That made the battoussai take a step forward.

"Kenshin."

The distress in her tone made him stop though the urge to rip the man's throat out was strong. The battoussai fisted his hands together and stepped away. There was no way Izubuchi could attack him as he was. "Return to the Aoiya." The battoussai said to the Kihei-Tai. "It's safe there." He needed for them to leave so he could finish this.

A loud bang, followed by a blinding flash blinded everyone who stood. The force of the blow tossed everyone back as the ground shuddered. The battoussai reached his wife in one leap taking her with him as they rolled far across the cold ground. A shaky breath escaped Kaoru's lips as she looked at Kenshin. He laid over her, protecting her from the debris coming down on them. She could hear the shouting from behind them. She felt herself roughly picked up and propped against a tree. The blur running across the clearing was her husband as he took chase. She looked around, taking notice of the clearing. The Mimawari-gumi were gone. The Kihei-Tai were dusting themselves off as the statesmen rose slowly to their feet. She moved her eyes further pausing on Misao, who was propped up against a tree herself, looking bewildered. Kaoru crawled over; feeling like her knees would give out if she tried to stand. "What happened?" Kaoru asked as she studied Misao.

Misao peered at Kaoru for a moment. "Aoshi-sama. He was here. The explosion tossed me back but I never hit the ground or a tree or anything like that. He caught me and sat me down against the tree. Then he was gone, just disappeared like he'd never been here." Misao looked confused.

Kaoru and Misao turned their heads together and in the light of the burning forest one could see the deep concerned that marred their features, as they looked at the direction the battoussai had run to.

*************

Kaoru's group made their way out of the forest and back to the road. The sun was rising, soon it would be morning and they still had quite a bit to go before they reached the Aoiya. The Kihei-tai looked alert and ready to engage in a fight. They walked around the group like guard dogs never moving too far.

They walked down the road quietly and as they reached to outskirts of town they began to see charred buildings. The further into town they got the worse the scene became. People sat on the doorsteps of their homes with smudges of soot on their face and ash in their hair. The feeling of gloom swept the city. The closer they got to the center of town the more horrific the scene. Bodies lay on the street. Mostly men in police uniform others dressed in civilian clothes. Once or twice a woman's body appeared. Most of the bodies had not yet being covered.

One in particular made several of the statesmen nauseous. The man had being slaughter, there was no other word to describe what had been done to him. His entrails laid on the side, his intestine attached only by the smallest strings of muscles. Blood matted the alleys and several houses. The stench of blood was strong.

Despite the smell and the blood on the street in front of the Aoiya, the restaurant itself was intact. Misao looked around for any signs of struggle within the house but there were none. The women strode into the kitchen and quickly began preparing cups of tea and sake for the men.

Everyone sat around holding their cup contemplating on the events of the night. Morning had come but only the Kihei-Tai had noticed. They were the only ones who still remembered the smell of blood. What they once had to do to stop groups like the Mimawari-gumi.

Okina entered the Aoiya with a glum look on his face. He watched the men turn and stare at him. It was obvious they were waiting for instructions. He sat in front of them and began to recite what Aoshi had told him. "The number of casualties in last night's attack is disconcerting. There were twenty-seven deaths in Kawamarachi Sanjo and Eighty-eight here. Forty-seven of those were policemen the others were just people who tried to stop them. Or witnessed the slaughter of others before being killed themselves." He really wished he didn't have to do this in front of the girls, well maybe not all of them just not Misao and Kaoru. "Himura says you are to eat and rest. You are to join him on the six o'clock train to Yokohama." Okina said to the Kihei-Tai.

"As for the statesmen, the danger has passed and Kyoto is safe once again. The Inn is being 'cleaned' and will be ready by tonight. If you want to leave that's fine, just don't head towards Yokohama and don't use the road." He said glancing at them sternly.

"What about us?" Misao and Kaoru spoke simultaneously.

"The Oniwa-banshuu will join the fight in Yokohama." He said to the men of the Oniwa-banshuu. "As for you girls . . ." He said looking at Misao and Kaoru. "I was told to persuade you to go to Tokyo but should I fail to persuade you." Okina grinned. "Then you may join us."

"Was it Kenshin who said I should stay behind?" Kaoru asked as anger began to rise out of the fear and sadness she'd felt just a moment ago.

"It was actually Aoshi's idea to leave you two behind." He was amused by their reaction.

"He doesn't think we can fight." Misao stated in an annoyed tone. "Thinks we can't defend ourselves, does he." She finished.

"No. He didn't want you to get hurt." Okina paused thoughtfully. "There's a difference."

Kaoru made a face but didn't say anything else. She'd have her chance later on today. 'Kenshin-baka,' she thought. This was a topic she'd address once they were alone. "Misao, do you mind if I get some sleep?" She asked turning to look at Misao.

"Go ahead, you now where my room is." Misao as she glanced at Kaoru. There were still questions she wanted to ask Okina.

"You should rest too, Misao-chan or you're going to be too tired to lecture Aoshi-sama."

Misao made a face at Okon's remark. She was about to say something but the gleam in the old man's eye stopped her. She huffed her chest out in anger and got up with out another word. She made her way to her room where Kaoru waited; maybe she could explain some things.

Okina watched them go before he turned and continued his story. "All right, The number of casualties on their side stands at fifty-one, one captain with a small militia of fifty men. From the reports that came in this morning, we have learned that there were two captains but it seems the other one and his men got away."

"Was it Izubuchi?"

Okina looked at one of the Kihei-Tai. "Yes, Himura followed them during the commotion of the explosion. He killed the captain and the eight men he was with. Our Okashira killed the men who set of the explosives." He paused.

"Yokohama is expected to take a bitter blow in the oncoming days. We expect a coordinated attack of three maybe four captains of the Mimawari-gumi and at least one hundred and fifty men. They are leaving us very little choice in this now. We have to defend Yokohama." Okina looked lost in thought for a moment. "A sword that protects even bathed in blood does so that the innocent will remain just that. There is no alternative. They have killed too many innocent people to allow them to continue on like this." He shook his head sadly. "Be sure to rest, we don't know when we'll get the chance again." He rose to his feet, leaving the room with the same glum expression he'd come in with. He sighed as he left the room. He needed rest himself.

*************

Kaoru gave the crowd a disgruntle look. She'd gone back to the Inn to get her clothes but it had been hard to get out of the Aoiya. Then the whole Kihei-Tai just had to come along. Everyone kept looking at her like she was something odd. Or special either way the looks they were giving her made her uneasy.

She pushed passed people trying to get on the train. It looked as if everyone was trying to leave Kyoto. She sighed in exasperation. She shoved the last man out of her way and took her step onto the train. She'd been ready to start tossing people left and right. With a final sigh she straightened up and smoothed the deep crimson kimono she was wearing. She ran her hand through her hair before she began to walk. She was wearing a bit of make-up today. She smoothed her hair again, a nervous gesture she'd picked up somewhere. Maybe she shouldn't have worn make-up. The landlady had said she looked gorgeous but she'd become a friend to her and friends do lie to make you feel better. She was about to bite her lip but the taste of the lip balm stopped her.

She felt the air leave her chest in one sudden breath. Kenshin sat motionless in his seat, dressed in a deep cobalt gi with his hair in the high ponytail he favored so much. He looked beautiful. His eyes drifted up slowly locking on to hers. Her heartbeat began to pace twice as fast, making up for the sudden pause.

"Koishii." His voice was deep and silky. His eyes drifted back down taking notice of her attire. "Sit." He gestured to her while his eyes remained on her body.

She sat down on his left. She always sat between the window and him. His arm tightened around her waist once she was sitting. The color of his eyes changed, slowly drawing her in as they began their slow seduction of her.

Suddenly she caught sight of white. Her eyes darted away from her husband to the person sitting in front of them. Shinomori Aoshi. His eyes were closed but she had a feeling he could still see them.

She tugged on his arm trying to get him to loosen his hold on her. Her eyes narrowed when he didn't. She threw him a look that would have scared the rurouni but the battoussai seemed amused by it. She grounded her teeth getting ready to bash him. Her mouth opened. "Misao." She said surprised.

Kenshin and Aoshi turned their heads to the new person joining them.

"Please sit." Kaoru said pointing to the seat next to Aoshi.

Misao nodded and sat. "I waited at the Aoiya but you didn't come back."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I had to go back and get our things." Kaoru said apologetically.

"It's all right. We're all here, right?" She said with a forced smile on her face.

Kaoru nodded. "Where are the others?"

"They're further back." She said pointing backwards with her thumb.

Kaoru yawned as she nodded her head in response. The train hitched forward before it began to slowly move out of the station. Another yawn escaped her mouth. She hadn't felt that tired but now it was like her lids couldn't stay open. She felt the warm comforting embrace of her husband circling her body. She leaned into the warmth, resting her head on his chest. 'Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt,' she thought as she dozed off.

Misao watched a little enviously as Himura rested his chin on Kaoru's head. He closed his eyes and appeared to fall sleep himself. She glanced sideways and was caught of guard.

Aoshi watched her. A number of emotions played on her face as she stared at the two in front of them. Shock appeared on her face as she noticed he'd been looking. Usually he diverted his attention else where, right before she turned. But not today, there was something different about today. Her large eyes stared at him in confusion. They conveyed something to him, he didn't quite understand. The urge to touch her passed through him in fleeting moment, not sure if he'd even felt it at all. He turned back in his seat, closed his eyes and tried to rest. He felt her stay still, just watching him before she leaned back into her seat as well. He felt her scoot closer after a moment. He almost smiled at her forwardness. He moved his arm and draped it over her shoulder. Her head would surely have shot up but all she would still see would be his closed eyes. He felt her smile more than saw it. He really didn't know what was wrong with him today. His thoughts began to slowly fade as sleep encompassed him.

*************

Minami and his men walked down the road somewhat briskly. He and all his men were alive. All of them. The job had been completed according to plan. Izubuchi and his men were dead while he and all his men were alive. He couldn't have asked for a better day.

The sun felt warm even in the winter breeze. They were careful to avoid the patrols. The Ishin Shishi safeguards most likely. It would take them two days to get back to Shiga, they would just have to avoid them till then. Once there they'd get their horses and head off for Yokohama. He smiled at the empty road. He would have loved to be the one to killed Izubuchi but having the battoussai do it was just as well.

Their arrival in Yokohama might be troublesome. They still had to find the others but knowing Kawamori, he'd already have someone waiting for them. At least he hoped so. People would get suspicious at seeing too many of them just wondering around.

*************

Night had set in. It was cold and the best clothes still made you shiver in place. It hardly ever snowed in Yokohama and even when it did the snow never lasted for too long. Winter was at its peak though and the air had grown thin.

Kaoru rubbed her hands trying to get some feeling back into her fingers. She was so cold. Finally giving up she tucked her hands back into her sleeves. She wished everyone would hurry up and get off the damn train. She was wearing Kenshin's michiyuki, she had protested but in the end she had just given in. The man was stubborn. She moved closer to him, holding his arm with her long sleeve. He spared her a glance and she gave him a weak smile.

"Asheu."

The sound of her sneezing made his mask fall. Worry crossed his features. He held her close and put the back of his hand against her forehead. She was warm despite the weather. "Maybe I should take you on ahead." He said as he examined her face. She didn't look flushed.

She shook her head, no. Her hand tightened through the sleeve, keeping him still. "I worry when you leave me." She told him.

He nodded and held her close to his side. His eyes focused on the group he'd brought with him. When his eyes caught sight of the last one descending the steps of the train he turned with her by his side and made his way down the street. Maboroshi, is where they would be staying. The group made their way inside the large Inn. It was bigger than most Inns, built mainly for the foreigners.

The owners. An elderly couple stood at the desk as their son in a law a British man in his middle twenties filled out paper work in the background. The elderly lady saw them coming and her face brightened, it was a large group after all. She bowed deeply welcoming them to their Inn.

Kenshin led Kaoru to the fireplace and sat her down by the warming flames while he took care of business. Kaoru put her hands by the fire; finally she could feel her fingers again. "Asheu." She sneezed again. She really didn't want to get sick. Sleeping on a train isn't the same as sleeping on a futon. Her back hurt from having fallen asleep in a sitting position. She could only imagine how Kenshin was feeling.

"How long do you think we'll be here?"

Kaoru glanced at Misao. "I'm not sure Misao." Her eyes turned to where Kenshin and Aoshi stood speaking with the old woman. A nodding of heads marked their agreement. The men began walking up the stairs while Kenshin and Aoshi remained by the desk. With a long sigh, she nudged Misao on the ribs. "Com on let's go." Kaoru said to her as she rose of her chair and made her way to Kenshin.

His eyes had settled on a deep bluish-purple. They looked soft and inviting kind of the way they did after he got his sight back after his battle with Amakusa Shougo. She stood in front of him as he looked down on her. "We're all having a late dinner on second floor common room." He said as he extended his hand and took hold of hers. They began their walk up the stairs.

Misao and Aoshi followed them up in a companionable silence walking side by side but never really touching. Their midnight dinner was eaten in a pleasant atmosphere. They laughed, told stories and even sang a little before they went to bed. The happy mood seemed to throw a veil over the past few days.

Kaoru laid the futon down getting things ready while Kenshin looked out the window. Their room over looked a large garden behind the Inn. If there was trouble, he could grab her and jump. They could make their way out the back.

"Kenshin."

He stopped his reverie and turned to look at her. It'd felt like years since he'd last caressed her curves, touched her face or possessed her being. His eyes widen as she began to undress in front of him. She was usually more reserved. His eyes swept over her entire body before settling on her face. Her mouth was still tainted a ruby red. He walked closer gripping her by the waist once he was close enough. He looked down into her eyes. This is usually were he lost his wits. He leaned his face down and kissed her. Slow at first melding her form into his. His thoughts were becoming incoherent. "When this is over. We can go back to your dojo." He said as he caressed her cheek. "I can become . . . "

She didn't let him finish. She understood. He was willing to bury the hitokiri battoussai again and live in the Meiji as the rurouni. He was willing to do it for her. She nuzzled his neck before laying kisses on his throat, suckling on a little spot right below his earlobe. He sighed contently. She kissed his chin and he leaned in further into her. She kissed his cheeks and lids before she kissed the side of his mouth. Holding his face in her hands she couldn't help but notice how vulnerable he was. She held the reins on his being, whether it was his heart or his mind. She possessed him completely. She let go of his face so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "I love you." She whispered before she kissed him lovingly.

*************

"This is going to get us no where." Kawamori shook his head. "Three weeks," He muttered under his breath. He had been hoping to strike soon after Minami had arrived but now there was another delay in the plans. This was a bad omen. He should wait, really he should but he wanted to strike; now while the Ishin were weakened. It had to be during winter. It had to. "I want you to gather everyone. There will be a meeting to night." Kawamori turned and went back to his desk.

"Yes, sir." Takanashi fourth captain of the Mimawari-gumi said as he bowed. Without a second glance at his commander he left to fetch the others.

Kawamori looked down at his papers, just stared at them for a long time. The battoussai was alive and a fifth of his army was gone. Takahashi had gone on and attacked the Shinsegumi in an ambush that had cost him almost half his men. Perhaps he should have built a bigger army. One that stood at five hundred or at a thousand. That would have been smart. The smarter thing to do. But he had the best swordsmen in the land. The only men who could stand between him and the government were the Shinsegumi and the battoussai. He would have to resort to the alternative plan. Three weeks was more than enough time for them to get here. A knock on the door broke his line of thought. "What is it?" He called out from his seat.

"We're all ready Kawamori-san." Ono's voice sounded nervous from the other side of the door.

Kawamori turned to look at the clock in his office, a western commodity he valued. Time was precious after all. "I'm coming." He hadn't noticed just how long he'd been sitting there thinking. He gathered his thoughts as he left his office. He strode in to the front of the hall heading to the front of the room.

He stood there looking at them a moment before he began. "How many times must we meet this way before our revenge is complete? How many times must we be the ones counting our losses? How many times before they kneel?" He breathed through his nose, gathering his thoughts.

"We've had our share of loss but nothing compared to the loss of the Ishin Shishi. While we have lost only a fifth of our forces, they have lost three times our number. We've taken but a minor setback. Nothing we can't overcome as the Mimawari-gumi." He paused looking down at them.

"As we are, we cannot stand against the army guarding Yokohama. If we are to be victorious, if indeed we want to win, we will need help. Therefore we will resort to the alternate plan I mentioned in the beginning. The Black Ajah stands at two hundred. I know many of you hate them. They have no honor or morale. But they do understand money. And money they will obey. I will send word tomorrow. They will come in three weeks time." His eyes turned to Kazuki and Masashiko. Two of the children he'd helped raised and though Masashiko had remained with his mother he'd always helped her out with money. Kazuki on the other hand. He'd taken him in, raised him as his own. Maybe that's why he favored Kazuki.

"Our plan stays the same. We will disperse and attack government officials while the Black Ajah creates our diversion. In the meantime you are to kill all members of the police. I know the Battoussai and sooner or later he will come to Yokohama if he isn't already here. Be wary of him. He is their key player. If we kill him there won't be much to stand against us." He tone took on a harsher note at what he said next. "That however does not give you the go ahead to go looking for him. If you find him he will kill you. It would take at least ten of you to scratch him."

Shaking his head slightly he continued. "The firearms will be here in the next two weeks. Masashiko you will still get your turn at the army. Takanashi and Minami you will patrol the outskirts of town. No one can come to their rescue. Kazuki you will come with me. Well set the fires to town before we burn the docks. This is our last stand, men." He looked around the room. "We either win or we die trying. There is no in between. There is no surrender. We are the Mimawari-gumi. Our dictum has always been, Fight with honor, die with honor. We fight to the last man." Kawamori's words trailed off as the sound of applause broke into the room. His thoughts had trailed off to Kisho, his sister's fiancée. He had always said that at the end of his speeches. It was how he encouraged them to fight. He stirred their sense of honor.

Kawamori raised his hand, silencing them. "Our attack will commence at sundown three weeks from today. You must keep low until then. Don't go beyond the slums. I have made arrangements at the Yomi no Kuni, the tavern will see to your needs. Assignments will be handed before dinner. Only those off duty are allowed to go to Yomi's." Glancing at them one last time he let them go. "You are dismissed."

They all left room quietly. As soon as the door closed behind them though their excited chatter and laughter began to fill the hallway as they made their way to the dinning room. The Yomi no Kuni was a well know brothel, famous for the scantly clad women.

*************

The patrol came home empty handed again. It had been a week since they'd arrived in Yokohama and still there was no sign of the Mimawari-gumi. Though policemen had started to show up dead, sometimes one, sometimes three at a time. They were definitely here. Hiding somewhere, just bidding their time.

Shinomori Aoshi arrived from the night's patrol just before daybreak. He made his way back to his room silently. Another night wasted. They'd been here one week and still no sign. He felt frustration grasping at him, trying to take hold. The morning patrols were starting tomorrow though he didn't trust the police to take care of a situation that involved the Mimawari-gumi. Six men left every night this week and six men returned with no news. Nothing.

It was the police themselves who found their fellow officers sometime the next morning. Usually in the water. He opened his door not surprised by the lit candle in his room. He removed his coat and sat down on the futon that had been laid out for him.

"You're home early tonight." Misao said as she poured him some tea. She handed him the cup brushing her fingers over his as she did. A small blush crept into her cheeks. She began fixing his plate, adding only a few snacks. Too much food might give him nightmares. She placed the food in front of him and waited for him to begin eating. She loved him so much. She would do anything for him. All he had to do was ask. She lowered her eyes when she realized she'd been starring at him. She had a tendency to do that. But who could blame her, he was beautiful. Midnight night colored hair and blue-green eyes. Eyes that had enchanted her since their first meeting. The time she spent with him was never enough. She always wished for more. She was a selfless person, she liked to think but when it came to him she became greedy, wanting to keep him for herself. The cling of his cup made her look up. He was done eating. So soon, it was always too soon. She gathered her things putting them on the tray. She felt his eyes on her as she did. She picked up her tray carefully. He made her nervous when he looked at her intently.

His larger hand covered hers completely as he placed his hand over hers. The act made her stop and her head shot up as she looked at him. He helped her ease the tray back down and took her hands in his when she was done.

"Aoshi-sama." Misao couldn't help but be a little hopeful. She had wished for him after all. She'd wished for dominance over him.

He brought her closer to him not sure what he wanted to do with her. She loved him and as hard as he'd fought it, he felt . . . he felt like maybe he could return the feelings. She had been after him for many years now and he'd always thought that it would be something she would grow out off. But she'd only become more persistent. He'd tried to avoid her when he saw where things might be headed but she had refused him that. She'd sought him out and forced her company on him. He'd been confused at the time and he'd spent all his time meditating.

Aoshi traced the contours of her face. A face he'd known for so long. She'd grown into beautiful you woman. He admitted it. Maybe it was time.

He eased her down to the futon. He moved his hand from her cheek to her throat. He could feel her heart racing. He wasn't sure what to do. There were too many emotions at the moment fighting for dominance. He didn't want to do anything rash and yet he did. Deciding the best course of action would be to sleep on it. He lay down beside her. He spooned himself against her and held her close to him. She sighed contently and he realized that this was enough. For now, all he needed was just to hold her. Sleep slipped into his conscious soon after, though not before a last thought drifted in. What was he going to do when holding her wasn't enough?

*************

Kaoru gripped Kenshin wrist forcefully. So much that her knuckles were white. "Please, just let it go." She pleaded. She regretted having left the Inn. All these trouble just because she had wanted to go shopping.

His eyes blazed with rage. If the man had said something he might have been able to let it go. But he didn't just say something. "He touched you." His voice held a rage she hardly recognized.

"Please." She really didn't know what to do. People had quickly dispersed when he'd drawn the katana out of its sheath. Her mouth trembled some from the cold but mainly from fear. She did the only thing she could think off. She became limp. Her hand lost its grip on his wrist as she started to fall backwards.

He caught her easily turning all his attention on her. "Koishii?" He said alarmingly. He touched her cold face. They'd been standing in the cold for too long. But his alarm became joy when he saw her eyes fluttering open. He exhaled a great sigh of relief. He helped her back to her feet.

She glanced around and was glad the man had been smart enough to run away. The only time his mind would loose focus on a fight was if harm came to her. She pulled on his hand and dragged him away from the street.

"You scared me."

Those were the first words he'd said to her in the last hour. The fact that they were home now had done nothing to lighten his mood. She looked at him feeling guilty. "I'm sorry." She apologized. She realized only too late that her face must have shown guilt. He grabbed her wrists tightly bringing her close to him for examination. "You lied." He said it like it was the worst thing he had ever seen. "to me." The under current of his voice made her shiver.

A light rumble in the background drew her attention away. If she didn't look at him she'd be all right. "You were behaving stupidly. What did you want me to do?" Her voice took on an edge of self-righteousness.

"He touched you."

"Again with that. You did enough; you scared him half to death." She said cutting him off.

"No, koishii not nearly enough. You are mine and I alone can touch you." He forced her face too look at him.

She tried to wriggle out of his hold. She hit him with the book she'd been reading only to have it yanked out of her hand and tossed out the window.

"You son-of . . ." Her hands fisted in anger. She'd bought that today. "You act as If I let him." She said calmingly though her face had paled in fury.

"You were defending him."

"And what does that mean. That I liked it and that's why I didn't let you kill him." She pushed on his shoulder trying to get free. "You're insane. Let me go." She commanded.

Thunder rumbled in the background, it seemed the weather agreed with his mood. "It means you should have let me punish him."

"That's not what you wanted to do and you know it." She said as she tried to kick him.

A murderous look passed through his features. "I love you, insanely so." He said though gritted teeth. "I would die for you and I would kill for you if I had to!" He said harshly before he kissed her.

The fact that it was the first time he'd said the words escaped her notice as he kissed her urgently. He devoured her lips even as laid her on the futon.

Well you guys I'm sorry it took me so long in finish this chapter. I got half way writing this when I became frustrated. The lack of interaction between them on an intimate level was getting to me. Which is why I started writing **_Irresistible_**. I like that story and it's not just cause I wrote. I feel greater freedom when I write them out of character. Let's get a move on though shall we.

Small Note:

All right as you can see at the beginning of the chapter it becomes obvious that Kaoru's wish is granted, again. He is able to remember previous fights. It's why he defeated the shadowed man in Kawamarachi Sanjo so easily.

Now there are certain things you might find interesting in this chapter I just hope I catch them all.

The Kihei-Tai. They are the Ishin Shishi (samurai). This is something I thought I should clear up before the emails start coming. I have mentioned it before but I felt the need to reiterate since some of you might have forgotten already.

Why did they think Taro was coming to the Inn?

His head had cut off and stuck on a spear. One of the Mimawari-gumi was carrying it in front of him so that from far it looked like Taro was walking towards them.

Aoshi's loss of control during the fight in the Inn.

If you've watched the Anime or read the manga you should know that he was really touchy about harm falling to those under his watch. Now Taro and Toyo were killed because they ran off after the remaining Mimawari. Aoshi and his men had been fighting on the street in front of the Aoiya remember.

Misao's wish.

That I think should be self-explanatory. She wished for Aoshi to fall madly in love with her.

The Hitokiri Battoussai Vs Izubuchi

I think the fight was pretty easy to follow. Izubuchi's anger clouded his mind making him sloppy and careless. The name of his technique was the Jigen Ryu, a very unusual and powerful technique. This technique is seen in the anime, episode three. His threat on Kaoru is what ultimately got him killed. Though Izubuchi didn't know which of the girls was the battoussai's woman. He was just guessing. Tough luck, huh? In the end I decided I was getting too gory in my description of his death so I deleted the scene. Sorry.

The train ride.

I can hear you guys already. Aoshi wouldn't act like that. I know, I know. But you should be able to guess why. I mean Misao did wish it pretty hard. The act of putting his arm around her shoulder is the beginning of what's in store for her. And she knows it.

Yokohama

Maboroshi is the name of the Inn where Kenshin's group is staying. According to the dictionary the word is supposed to means Illusion. As in a dream or illusion constructed by someone; figuratively it means "mystic" or "mystical".

Yomi no Kuni the name of the brothel where the Mimawari can go drink and mess around with women. The word Yomi (no Kuni) is supposed to translate to: the mythological Japanese underworld

You know if this had been _Lost in the Madness, _this would have had a lemony scene. My fingers were itching to write it. But alas it is not. Those of you who are reading _Irresistible_ I will be putting up the next chapter tonight also. So if you don't see it tonight then check early in the morning.

I would like to thank all of you for reading. Please remember to review.


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only.

FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Chapter Fourteen

*************

Kaoru lay in the darkened room listening to the rumble outside. The storm had come after all. She could see the blinding flashes of lightening from time to time. Hear the roar of thunder run through the city.

In Roman mythology there were supposed to be many different kami's. She knew Jupiter to be the one who controlled such things as storms. He was in charge of lightening, thunder and such things. A particular loud roar of thunder made her smile. She should have know the Kami to control such an act would be a man. The storm was savage and destructive in it's nature. Though there was also those light showers so gentle you couldn't imagine them being any other way.

Her Kenshin was like that, wild and ferocious. Fierce like the storm yet gentle in it's caress. Her hand continued to play with scarlet locks as she looked out the window. It looked cold out but not in here. She was warm. The storm would calm after sometime. Her hand buried itself in silky strands glad she'd removed the hair tie.

"Go to sleep, koishii."

She looked to where his head rested on her chest. She smiled at him. Feeling like too much air would never be enough, when he left her breathless with a mere glimpse of himself. "I'm not tired." She responded after sometime.

His face moved slowly, he seemed almost reluctant to rouse. He placed a small kiss under her breast where his cheek had laid. He turned his face upwards locking eyes with hers. "Are you done tormenting me?" He asked her, amusement playing at the corners of his mouth.

Her mouth opened not sure what he meant at first. When things clicked and understanding dawned on her she turned her face away. "Kenshin-baka." She chided lovingly.

He kissed the inside of her arm pulling her hand out of his hair and laying a kiss on the palm. "I don't understand your obsession with my hair." He said as he began laying kisses on each of her small fingers.

"The obsession is for all of you not just the hair." She spoke softly as the same hand caressed his cheek.

He closed his eyes and leaned into the caress. He loved her so much that sometimes it went beyond reason. He was over protective of her he knew. But that was something he couldn't help. Even if he could change that about himself he wouldn't. There had been to many mistakes where she was concerned already. He'd had flashes of her in his mind when he thought about certain men he'd fought. With Shishio it had been of her crying in the middle of a dark road. The only light there had been produced by fireflies. The fireflies had a deep meaning for them. He felt it more than remembered it. When he'd thought about Jineh, the image of her crying in the middle of the practice hall had come back to him. She was there, everywhere in his mind. He was glad for the bits and pieces. He remembered the succession technique and had a feeling that it was going to play an important role in this fight.

His eyes opened slowly when he felt her trace the curve of his lower lip. She was looking at him intently. His eyes returned the heated gaze. She set him aflame. He could feel her heartbeat speeding up. She was anticipating the moment he kissed her. Without further hesitation, he moved before she could gasp. He hovered over her lips for less than the fraction of a second before he devoured her inviting lips. He would consume her with the fire she stoked.

*************

Kaoru walked around rubbing her chest. It felt . . . it was hard to say. Sensitive, maybe.

It was Kenshin's turn to patrol and of course she couldn't sleep, she never could when it was his turn. They had found two Mimawari-gumi in the last two weeks. Both men died in the struggle of being apprehended. She was just thankful it happened during Aoshi's watch and not Kenshin's.

Today was the beginning of the third week here in Yokohama. Kenshin had patrol duty the rest for the of week, until Saturday. She looked at the new copy of _Roman and Greek Mythology through the Ages_. A smile came to her despite the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. He wouldn't have had to buy her a new one if he hadn't tossed the old one out the window. Maybe if she read a little. She sat back down in the middle of the futon. It had been raining off and on again. She would rather it be freezing cold than for it to rain. He would get soaked if he had to fight in this weather. She had made him dress warmly before he left though. He had protested. A great deal in fact. She'd been forced to threaten him with going after him to make sure he kept well. In the end he'd given in. She knew he would.

She was anxious. She didn't know what it was but she felt something might happen. She really wanted to talk to Misao but she had taken to sleeping in Aoshi's room. She briefly wondered how far they'd gone. Though knowing Aoshi. She sighed again. Poor Misao.

"Kenshin." She called to him though only the pitter patter of the rain answered her calling.

*************

The battoussai paused mid step. He turned his face slightly to the side. It was only the wind but it had sounded like she called for him. He frowned in concern. He hoped she was alright. He turned back and continued his trek. Today they were searching the docks. It had been decided not to patrol the same streets every night like they did the first week. It was a waste of time to do so.

The rain had lightened just a enough, something the others were thankful for. His eyes scanned the area carefully once they reached the docks. He sensed something here. He walked further along and paused. One woman and five men stood in the middle of a platform. They seemed to be waiting. All dressed in black armor, with odd swords on their sides. A small, red symbol stood on their breastplates. The woman was the only one with a cloak. It whirled behind her in the wind. They stood straight almost stiffly, looking straight at him. They were waiting for him.

"Stay back." He commanded the other five men with him. The men eased back until their backs met the wall of one of the warehouses. They watched in apprehension.

"You are the battoussai?" The woman's voice sounded strong. It carried without the need of the wind. She stood at about the same height as her men. It was obvious she was their leader. Just in the way she stood. Her accent was thick. She was a foreigner. Though not from the west.

The battoussai didn't respond. He regarded them with a cool expression. His eyes had taken notice of their swords. They didn't look of Japanese make. These sword were thick right after the handle and curved towards the end. Scythe like swords.

"I like a man that admires good craftsmanship." She threw her head back and laughed. She was tan with long dark hair, braided down her back. The braid reached all the way to back of her knees. "This." She said removing the sword. "Is a Damuscus swords. It's made of damauscus steel. Made by my ancestors long ago. The handle is the only thing we change when it's passed down to us. My blade is one of the newest ones, made over three years ago." She regarded her blade almost lovingly before she glanced back at the red head. "We are the Black Ajah." She was surprised when he didn't seem frightened. "The most feared army in the Indies, though we originate from Persia." He still didn't seem to flinch though. And it was becoming too much of history lesson for her. "Well beautiful enough chitchat. Let's see what you got." She motion for one of her men to move forward. She watched with great interest as the red head positioned himself into a stance. Her people had training exercises but no definite stance when it came to fighting.

The battoussai watched the sword of the other man. He was a least a foot taller than himself. The man wielded his sword like a sling. He swung it around, his wrist moving in a circular motion.

The man charged at him and the battoussai stopped the thrust with the sharp side of his blade. He then ran the sharp part of his katana along side the other man's sword, sparks flew on contact. The battoussai's katana cut the man across the face, tossing him back.

The woman stared at him, then smiled. She hadn't ever seen anything like that. He did it all in the blink of an eye. This time she signaled for two to go at him.

As soon as the men approached him. The battoussai seemed to blur. He jumped over the first and slashed him from the back, right underneath the neck. The next one he encountered he used the regular battou jutsu. He supported his right hand with his left as he swung the blade in a horizontal slash. Cutting the man almost in half. Blood splattered on the street.

The woman stared at him in awe. "You would do well with the Ajah." She said to him.

He slashed the air in one fast stroke, cleaning of the blood. He sheathed his sword again and looked at her. She was smiling down at him.

"I was sent to read you. But I think I can do more than that. Won't you join us? Money, power, women. Anything you could ever want would be yours. Someone like you could have any pick amongst the captains." She said.

"They're all woman?" He asked her.

Her gave him a toothy grin. "So you're more than good looks, are you? It would be a shame to kill you. Join us." She asked him winking at him in the process.

He shook his head. 'Kaoru would rip her head off if she was to here,' he thought.

"He's married." Yoshimitsu screamed out. "To a beautiful woman."

Both the battoussai and the woman turned around to look at Yoshimitsu.

That comment was disturbing as it was badly timed. No one should be looking at Kaoru like that.

"I see." The woman said looking at Kenshin with a predatory smile. "She must be very beautiful to have captured someone like you." She pointed at her last man. He step forward serving to shield her from the battoussai. "I'll see you around." She said as she leapt away.

The last man left was a burly fellow. Black eyes, black hair and extremely tan. His sword was like hers except the hilt didn't seem as ornate. He tossed it from hand to hand before the battoussai lunged, thrusting his katana from underneath the mans chin right through the skull. He jumped back and cleaned his katana.

The others held back waiting for him to pass them by before they began to follow him. His eyes were glinting like the moon on water. They kept quiet for the rest of the patrol. Yoshimitsu most of all. No reason to draw attention to himself.

The sun was out by the time he got home. He made his way upstairs and opened the door quietly. A small oil lamp lit the room, creating small shadows along the walls. She'd fallen asleep over the blankets with her finger in between the pages of her book. He shook his head in amusement. He closed the door quietly, removing all the clothes she'd forced him to wear. He changed and then walked to were she laid. Her dark lashes were a big contrast to the milky white skin. "Very beautiful indeed." He said caressing her cheek. He lifted her enough to draw the blankets out. He kissed her cheek softly so as to not wake her up and then covered them both with the blanket. An inaudible sigh of relief escaped him as she snuggled into him. He embraced her, holding her close. He wondered how he'd managed the first fifteen years of his life before she came along. A smile tugged at his lips even in sleep.

*************

"I found him." Mahisti said standing stiffly. She'd removed her breastplate and other armor when she got back but facing her commander always caused knots in her back. "He is as they say."

"You engaged him in battle." A woman in fitted black leather rose from her chair. She stood in front of Mahisti briefly before she began circling. "And you lost a fifth of your unit."

Mahisti fisted her hands behind her back. "Yes."

"What did you learn?" The woman said sitting down again while Mahisti remained standing up.

"The Hitokiri Battoussai lives up to his name. He is a master swordsman. He killed my unit without hesitation in quick, precise movements. He has the ability to move beyond normal speed a worthy adversary for anyone." Mahisti felt a little awkward describing the beautiful red head.

Jahangir, looked up from her folded hands to look at Mahisti. "You asked him to join." There was surprise in the statement. "He is that good." Jahangir looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why did he not come?"

"He does not know us." Mahisti paused remembering what one of the men had yelled. "Also, he is married to a beautiful woman."

"You saw her?"

"No, one of the other men there shouted it out." Mahisti said in quick words.

"Were the others like him?"

"No their power was limited. Very weak auras. The battoussai was the strongest amongst them." Mihisti said knowing that's what her commander wanted to hear.

"All right. Give his description to the others and tell them they are not to engage him in battle. Our agreement with the Mimawari-gumi does not include him." Jahangir finished her statement rather dismissively.

Mahisti left the room quickly, her long braid swinging along with her every movement. She hadn't thought it was going to be that easy. It was a good thing she'd kept his looks out of it or Jahangir would have gone after him herself. It was hard finding a warrior husband. Especially one with all his qualities. Her predatory smile came back as she made her way to the hall. She might just try again before they headed back to the Indies.

*************

"What?" Kaoru stared at Koji disbelieving.

His faced paled. He turned around slowly to look at Kaoru. He tried desperately to say something anything but his mouth didn't want to work.

"She asked him to join her." Kaoru said repeating Koji's words.

Maiku took one look at Kaoru and ran off. He didn't want to hear the story that badly. She was a topic deeply discussed by the Kihei-Tai. One of the things known to everyone was her temper. He scurried away faster when she began to raise her voice.

"Tell me what she said word for word." Kaoru had him by the front of the gi and was starting to shake him. "Better yet tell me the whole story and don't leave anything out. I can tell when you lie."

Koji knew there was no other way. She would not leave him alone if he didn't spill his guts. He wished he hadn't heard the story.

"Koji!"

That snapped him out of it. "There was a woman and five men waiting for him at the docks. They were all dressed in black armor. They were waiting for him. They wanted to fight him. The woman said she was there to read him."

"Stop right there. What did she say exactly?" Kaoru said leaning her face to his. His left eye twitched when he lied. She peered at him close. "Tell me."

"She asked him if he was the battoussai but he didn't respond. I guess he was looking at their swords because she said, _I like a man that admires good craftsmanship. _Then she laughed."

"What did she look like?" Kaoru could barely able to suppress the rage she felt building inside her.

"She was a tall woman taller than Himura. She was tan with dark hair and dark eyes. Shapely" She was making him afraid with the withering look. "Yoshimitsu say's your twice as beautiful though." That seemed to do the trick she eased off on her hold of his gi allowing him room to breath. "Go on." She said.

"She explained stuff about her sword an where it came from. She told him she was from the Black Ajah but Himura still didn't make any movements or give any response. So she said, _Well beautiful enough chitchat. Let's see what you got. _Then she motioned for one of her men to move forward. Himura defeated him easily." Koji looked at her impassive face and wondered what she would do once she knew what the other woman had said.

"When she saw how easily he defeated the first man she sent two more. Himura defeated those as well. She stared at him in awe before she said. _You would do well with the Ajah _but Himura still didn't respond. That's when she said, _I was sent to read you. But I think I can do more than that. Won't you join us? Money, power, women. Anything you could ever want would be yours. Someone like you could have any pick amongst the captains._

Kaoru's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Someone so small should not be as strong as she was. There was no point in struggling anymore. Though he still tried desperately to look away. "That's when he first spoke. He asked her if they were all women. Though we think he meant are all the leaders, women. Anyways, She smiled at him and then said,_ "So you're more than good looks, are you? It would be a shame to kill you. Join us." _She winked at him while doing it too."

Kaoru began to tremble.

Koji had to finish before she bashed him on the head for taking too long. "Yoshimitsu yelled, _He's married to beautiful woman._ Both of them turned to look at him. and then the woman said, _I see she must be very beautiful to have captured someone like you_. Then she pointed at her last man and left while they fought. Though she did yell, _I'll see you around,_ before she leapt away."

Kaoru let him go and Koji didn't wait another second. He ran and ran fast.

Kaoru walked back upstairs towards the common room where they were having a meeting.

It's been four days since Himura encountered the Black Ajah and . . . .

The bang of the door sliding open made everyone turn. Her face was deadly pale and her eyes glistened wildly. Her lips were a deep cherry from having bitten them as she walked up the stair. "Kenshin, a word." Her tone was commanding, showing authority over the man.

He looked at her rather confused. "This is a meeting." He responded but for some reason she became angrier. He could feel it. Her hands were hidden underneath the long sleeves of her kimono though he knew they were fisted.

She licked her dry lips. She didn't want a confrontation in here. But he was making things impossible. "Kenshin." She bit her tongue to keep herself from saying, now before I come and get you.

Kenshin rose from his place at the table and walked outside. Closing the door behind him so that no one would hear. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the window as soon as he closed the door. "What is it?"

She jerked her arm free and stepped forward. "You didn't tell me that . . . woman asked you to go away with her."

"What?" He wasn't too sure where this was going now.

"You know who I mean. Why didn't you tell me? Is there a reason you hid that nights events from me?" She finished in one breath but he caught all the words.

Someone had told her. His eyes flashed in rage. When he found out who'd told her . . . .

"Are you listening?"

Her voice made him turn back. She looked really angry.

"Now is not the time. We will talk about this later." His voice was as cold. If he showed the least bit of a guilt she would jump on it like a lioness on her prey. He turned on his heel and left to go back inside.

She stood there, radiating outrage. Her attention snapped back to reality when the door closed behind him. She strode down the hall purposely, walking to her room. She slammed the door open. She hated feeling jealousy. But the problem was she couldn't help it. She loved him dearly. She'd felt protective over him since the very beginning. He was very attractive after all. She took some money and left. There was no way she was going to stay here and wait till he was ready to explain. He should have told her when he got home that night.

She left the inn without any hindrance. There were no guards.

The cold air slammed into her nearly knocking her over. She shivered drawing her kimono closer to her. It was lined with wool but still she could feel the air, sharp as knife.

She ran to keep warm. She could see her breath, the air was so cold. She ran down the street looking for the Tetsuya's. The owner of where she'd bought her Mythology book had recommended the other book store.

A ringing of small bells announced her entrance. She entered the small store cautiously. It was a warm little store. Antiquities filled the middle of the store while books lined the entire back wall from floor to ceiling. A smile spread on her lips, there were so many books. A young woman welcomed her and Kaoru returned a polite greeting. She walked past several antiques before she reached the wall lined with books.

There were so many tittles:

The Legend of Selene.

Women in Ancient times.

Ancient Prophecies.

The Monkey King.

Lost in the Shadows volume I.

Battle Amongst the Shadows volume II.

The Impious Empress.

Dark Times: Blood Bonds.

Kaoru's hand paused over the last book. There was something about that book.

"I don't think you'd like that one."

Kaoru turned at the sound of the voice.

A tall man with jet black hair looked at her. His gray eyes looked at her with interest. He picked up The Impious Empress and handed it to her. "You'll find this one much more interesting," he said.

"What's wrong with the other one?" She asked looking from the book he'd handed her.

"It's too tragic, too much war." He said looking down at her.

"There's nothing wrong with a book that's realistic." Kaoru said turning her gaze back to him.

He gave her an intent look for a moment making her blush in the process. "I've never met a woman that thought so before." He gave her a charming smile. Kaoru blushed a deeper shade in response. "No, I suppose there isn't." he looked at the book he held. Kawamori had read to him from this book, it's why he wanted it.

"What is that one about?" Kaoru asked after a moment, looking at the book he held.

"It's a long story. It all starts with the emperor being killed in front of his daughter. The head-guard, of the emperors' army grabbed the girl and ran off to safety. Those had been the emperors orders but she was still angry with him. She asked him to take her to her other family, distant cousins I think it was. Anyways he told her he couldn't do that, he would remain with her for the rest of her life. Those were his orders. She didn't like it at first but in the end she fell in love with him." He paused for a moment. His eyes had been looking at the book intently.

"He'd gathered an army hoping to retake her kingdom, she would be empress. He'd see to it, he was a great warrior after all but fate was against him. They got him in the end. The same man that killed her father killed her husband. She became driven then. Even though she bore his child a couple of months after his death. All she could think off was her dead husband, all she lived for was vengeance." He shook his head trying to clear his mind. This was too close to his past. He looked at Kaoru again. Giving her a sad smile. "This one isn't for you. But I think you will enjoy that one very much."

Kaoru could see the book meant a lot to him. So even though he'd sparked interest, she would let him have it. "What's this one about?" She said changing topics.

He gave her a roguish smile. "That one," he said touching the cover. "Is about a very bad empress. Well maybe not bad more like wicked." _Naughty_ is the word he'd wanted to use but there were some words you just didn't say in polite company. "The story has a bit of a dark theme. But it's a love story. It's a really hard book to find as well."

Kaoru looked at the book with new interest. A dark theme, a bad empress and a love story, there wasn't much more she could hope for in a book.

The doors jingled and both Kaoru and her new friend turned to the door.

"Kazuki." An tall man maybe a decade older than Kazuki stood at the door. "I've been waiting for you to return I should have known this is where you were."

"Kawamori-san, I forgot you were with me." Kazuki blushed a bit looking down at the floor.

Kaoru had thought the other man was Kazuki's father but he'd called him Kawamori-san. She felt her book taken out of her hands.

"I'll pay for these," Kazuki said putting them down on the desk.

"No you don't have to." Kaoru said trying to get her book. She blushed a scarlet red. "Really you don't."

"I took the book you really wanted I think the least I could do is buy you the replacement."

Kaoru blushed and his smile widened. "How about your name in exchange for the book." he said once they were wrapped up.

"Kaoru." She said taking her book.

"Well Kaoru it was nice to meet you." He bowed formally making grand gestures that earned him a giggle.

Kaoru returned the formal bow though without the grandeur of the other. "It was very nice to meet you too Kazuki-san."

His eyes lingered on her for a moment longer. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime." He said from the door.

Kaoru only nodded.

He gave her a crooked smile before he left with the other man. It was odd Kazuki hadn't introduced her to the other man, most people would have. She left the warmth of the bookstore and began her walk back to the Inn. If it got any colder it would start to snow. She tucked the book into her kimono before she began to run.

"Kaoru-san!"

An alarming greeting was the first thing she heard as soon as she stepped through the doors of the inn.

"What's wrong Yoshimitsu?" Kaoru asked frightened at his expression.

"The meeting finished about half an hour ago and Himura has been looking for you." He said as he looked over her shoulder.

"I went to go buy a book." She said looking around. Where the hall had been empty when she left, it was now full of men. "I think I'll go upstairs." She said moving past him and continuing on. Shouts from the floor below made her fasten her pace urging her to reach her floor that much faster.

"Kaoru." He called to her in a steel voice. He was trying to control his anger. He stood at the top of the stairs watching her.

She didn't bother to turn she knew who it was. She opened the door and went inside, leaving the door open knowing he would walk inside. She sat down on the floor and waited.

The door closed with a loud snap. "Where have you been?"

"I believe we've had this conversation before," She responded coolly.

He looked at her with real anger in his eyes. The color had yet to turn amber though they were close. It made her rethink her answer. "I was with Misao."

"I saw her earlier." He said not coming any closer.

Her head titled to the side as she studied him. "When where you going to tell me about that woman?"

His mouth was pressed into a thin line. He still hadn't found out who told her. "There was nothing to say."

"You mean aside from the fact that she wanted you to run off with her." Kaoru cut in.

"Are you going to tell me where you were?" He asked her darkly.

Kaoru didn't like his tone. "Out but it's alright I was with someone." She saw his face pale and his eyes became a shade of yellow she hadn't seen before.

"What?" He had to be hearing wrong.

She gulped down her fear. Licking her lips she realized making him jealous was not the best of ideas. "Did you consider going with her?" She asked stubbornly.

He realized that's what all of this was about. She was trying to provoke the same reaction out of him. She wanted him to feel jealous because that's what she felt. He wanted to call her an idiot and a million times the fool but he just couldn't say it. "Of course not."

Her mouth formed a small pout. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

"There was nothing to say. And there still isn't anything worth mentioning." He said moving to the window. She loved driving him crazy.

"Hmm." Was all she said.

He turned giving her a penetrating look. A look she returned.

"Where did you go?" He asked her again. She often changed topics trying to throw him off what he really wanted to know but he never forgot a question specially when she tried to avoid it.

She just looked at him. Her face was blank of expression for a moment. She was still angry that someone had been bold enough to flirt with him but the anger seemed to have taken a slight twist. "Out." She responded.

"Kaoru." He warned.

"Come here." She called him to her side thought she didn't stretch her hands and made no further movements towards him. When he didn't obey she stood and began walking towards the door.

He stopped her mid step. His arms held her like steel bands, holding her in a hug. His hands took rest over her stomach as he leaned his face into the crook of her neck. "Why do you like to make me angry?"

She stiffened on contact, remaining silent for a second. "I could say the same, ne Kenshin?" She sighed deeply. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

He remained still not sure how to answer her question. "No, I don't suppose you do." She said looking straight ahead at the wall. "When you left me to go fight Shishio, I thought. No danger would be too great just to see you again. To be with you just a little longer." She smiled at the distant memory. "When I got to your Shishou's house I asked you if you were angry with me for following you."

"What did I say?"

"You said you were half angry and half relieved. Then you walked away from me." Her head bowed for a moment. Some memories no matter how distant still hurt.

"To get my training. I left you for a while to finish my training. I remember that, somewhat." He said close to her ear.

She tried to turn in the embrace. "Kenshin?" She tried again and he let her. "You . . . you remember?"

"Some." He said looking down at her.

She pressed herself against him in a crushing hug. If he remembered she had nothing to worry about. Her wish. He had all his skill back, so now even if he met up with Saitou . . . . He could win. "Kenshin, I'm so glad." She murmured into his chest. "So glad." He tried to lift her face but she refused. "Not yet." She whispered to him. "No just yet." So he held her close to him and rubbed her back soothingly. She confused him sometimes.

He squeezed her just before the nock on the door. He had to go. Her face turned up toward his slowly. Her eyes conveyed need, she needed comforting. "I have to go, koishii." He brought his face down so their cheeks touched. "Koishii." He marveled at the softness of her face. He pulled his face back and tipped her chin. He kissed her slowly letting his love for her linger between them. He didn't want to leave her, giving her another quick kiss he drew back and made his way out. At the door he paused, "Don't wait up for me Koishii you'll make yourself sick."

"Kenshin," she said turning slowly to look at him just as he left. He worried too much sometimes.

*************

They ran.

Ran as fast as they could. They jumped over walls and leapt onto rooftops. They had to get away. They'd been warned not to get too close. They ran faster, almost slipping off one house whose roof was too slippery. The night sky was full of clouds. The night was dark enough, they could hide in the shadows if only they could out run him.

"He saw us."

"I told you we shouldn't have gone."

"It's too late to lay the blame, run faster you idiot."

They jumped down behind a building, wheezing and panting for a second before they made their way out of the alley. They were close enough to the Yomi no Kuni if only they could get there, they'd outnumber the Ishin Shishi. They stepped around the corner and paused mid-step. Five men stood of to the side while one lone figure stood in the middle of the street, waiting.

Hige let a shallow breath escape. "I told you he saw us."

Kiba stood frozen. He looked caught.

"All of this because you wanted to kill those cops."

The accusation went right over his head. There was nothing he could do. Kiba unsheathed his sword. He held the hilt with both hands since it shook too much when he held it with just one. "Mimawari-gumi sergeant Kujiranami." He stated.

The men behind him unsheathed their swords. Afraid as they were they could still die with some honor.

"What's going on here?"

Hige turned back to see eight fellow members of the Mimawari-gumi making their way down the street. He was so happy, he almost wept.

The Ishin Shishi stepped off the side and onto the street, standing in front of the battoussai. They would all fight together.

*************

"Are all of them here?"

"Yes everyone who survived the Shiga ambush is here." Tanaka responded in his usual tone. He was smiling at his surroundings. "It looks like it will snow don't you think?" He said turning to his old friend.

The light of a match illuminated the face for a moment. Long bangs fell oddly over the man's face. They seemed to accentuate the mans' eyes. Wolfs eyes.

"We should have no problem finding the battoussai." Tanaka said as he peered at the dawning light of the sun.

"Gather everyone we need to leave." Saitou glanced around the train station. Something smelled funny to him.

"Where are we staying at?" Tanaka asked as he walked along side Saitou.

"Haji."

"Is that short for Hajikata?" Tanaka asked. Saitou glanced at him confirming the name. "So it's named after the creator of the Hirazuki." Tanaka stated his face turning slightly towards a group of women. "They don't look like they're from here." Tanaka stated.

Saitou took very little notice of them. It had taken them longer than expected. They're been forced to search Shiga and then they were forced into Kyoto where he looked through piles of bodies. He was able to discern between Shinomori's work to that of the battoussai's. Both had almost had the same amount of killings. 'Battoussai.'

He continued walking though he felt the rise in Ki's when he passed the women. They had felt his out when he was thinking about the battoussai. His eyes narrowed as he walked to the Shinsegumi Inn. They wouldn't follow them there.

Mahisti looked at the men walking past her. Over the last couple of days many large groups had arrived. All groups seemed to stay together. These were part of the Shinsegumi. Captains of the Black Ajah, had been forced to find out the name of all reinforcements coming to aid the battoussai.

Today would be the day. She looked up at the dark sky, it was morning yet it was so dark you'd think it was late afternoon. A good day for battle. She was eager to have another look at battoussai.

*************

Kazuki looked out the window snow flakes had begun to dance their way down from the heavens. The day was cold. Colder then yesterday. His thoughts trailed back to the girl he'd met yesterday. Dark hair and deep sapphire eyes. He never thought he'd meet someone who fit the description of the empress. It was fate. Two characters written in stories at least a hundred years apart. Same description and with the same first name. When he was younger he'd always thought that _The Impious Empress _continued _Dark Times: Blood Bonds. _As he'd grown older he realized that couldn't have been so but now . . . . now he wasn't so sure.

She was very beautiful and so easy to talk to. She seemed very trusting. He sighed and looked out the window again. Surely she was married. He should have asked. Her eyes had a hunting quality to them. He could see them every time he closed his eyes. The thought of the guard the empress loved so much . . . . somehow it didn't seem to bother him. Even though he knew the description fit someone else he already knew.

It was only hours till the attack on Yokohama started but maybe he could step out for a bit. He walked down the stairs and out of the house. If he hurried he'd be back before Kawamori-san began looking for him. Perhaps he'd run into her again.

*************

Misao looked out the window wondering why she wasn't allowed to go outside. Kaoru and her had been told they could not leave the Inn and to make matters worse there had been guards posted around the Inn to insure it remained so.

Misao looked across the room to where Kaoru sat sewing something into a knot. She was very angry. "Baka." She mumbled to herself. "That's what he is." She mumbled as she yanked the thread.

Kaoru sighed and looked at the design on the cloth. She was surprised it actually looked like the picture. The white dragon was a big contrast to the blue cloth. She picked up the purpled thread and began sewing the eyes. A dragon with purple eyes who'd heard of such things. Kaoru glanced up to see Misao staring out the window.

"Are you almost done with yours Misao?" Kaoru asked.

Misao looked down at her pattern, "No I'm half way." She extended the white cloth and turned it so Kaoru could see the green water serpent.

"Is it a snake or a dragon?" Kaoru asked squinting at the pattern.

"It's a Tatsu." Misao said looking at the instructions with the picture. "It says that it's a Japanese dragon, with three claws on each foot. They live in lakes and springs. They represent the Mikado, imperial power, and spiritual power. Tatsu are based on an early type of Chinese dragon." Misao finished quoting.

"Hmm," Kaoru said looking from her cloth to Misao's. The drawings looked completely different yet they were both dragons.

A nock on the door made them look up.

Koji stood at the door a little uneasily. "Something just arrived for you." He said from the door.

Kaoru looked confused, "For me?" She said getting up.

Koji handed the package to her and turned to leave.

"Wait, who's it from?" She asked him.

"I don't know, a messenger brought it. We asked who hired him but he said he didn't know." He paused to tell her.

Kaoru's mouth made a little sound when she opened the package. "A western coat." She breathed.

Misao picked up the note that fell as Kaoru pulled the coat straight.

I was walking home yesterday when I saw this. It's a black silk hand quilted coat. European made. It seemed too call out your name and I was unable to resist such a temptation. Please don't think me too forward for sending it. It's just that you were so kind, you have no idea what that book meant to me. I thought perhaps if you aren't married you'd risk the chance to get to know me. I hope that you would at least think about it. Either way keep the coat as a token of your own kindness.

"Oh, Kaoru what have you gotten yourself into?" Misao said after she finished reading the note. Koji stared wide eyed at Kaoru after reading the note over Misao's shoulder.

Kaoru had stopped twirling with the coat to look at Misao. "What do you mean?" She said walking to Misao to take the note. "Kazuki," She said after reading the note.

"I went to the bookstore yesterday, there was this guy there. He took the book I wanted and gave me that one instead." Kaoru said pointing to the book in the corner. "He seemed to have some attachment to it so I just let him have it. He was nice but . . . . I didn't encourage him in anyway." Kaoru said slipping the coat off.

"You can keep the coat but I would burn the letter." Koji suggested. Misao nodded her head in agreement.

Kaoru put the letter and the coat down. If Kenshin saw either . . . . It really was a nice coat.

"I would suggest you burn the letter before the meeting lets out. They're not happy about having encountered such a large group of Mimawari-gumi last night." Koji said glancing towards the door.

"Is that the reason we can't leave?" Misao asked him.

"I talked to Kenshin last night. He didn't mentioned anything about this. He said everyone came home." Kaoru stated.

"Ah. They did but three of the six came home injured. Nothing serious but that's because Himura got involved." Koji kept glancing towards the door.

"All right, burn it." Kaoru said handing over the note.

Koji took it and left. "Sorry." He said bowing to Aoshi on his way out.

"Aoshi." Misao said running to his side. Kaoru's eyebrow raised to her hairline. Since when was it Aoshi? She watched both of them leave without a second thought to her. Wait, if Aoshi was here. The meeting was over. She picked up the petticoat, giving it a semi-decent fold. She placed it underneath a lot of blankets and stepped away quickly. She had just enough time to sit back down and pick up her book.

"Koishii." Kenshin said coming into the room. He closed the door quietly and made his way to where she sat. She quickly put her book down when she saw his serious expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked anxiously.

He grabbed her small hands in his. "We think we've found them. We'll be leaving within the hour." He watched her eyes widen then her lip quivered.

"Kenshin." She began.

"I'll be careful. I know you worry." He said giving her a small smile.

She nodded. "All right as long as you remember." She gripped his hands drawing him closer. "You promised." She said resting her chin on his shoulder. "Please don't let them hurt you." She hugged him a little tighter. "You promised to come back. You said we'd go back to the dojo."

"Himura we're leaving." Yoshimitsu yelled from outside.

"Koishii."

"No, it's too soon. It's not enough time." She said gripping his gi.

"I have to go Koishii." Her hands were like claws. "Don't be afraid." He gripped her wrists applying pressure until she let go.

"Kenshin."

"I'll be back in the morning like I always am." He kissed her lids. She was really afraid. She sensed them just like he could, that was odd enough. He looked at her distraught face one last time "Stay here Koishii. We might not find them but if they find this place . . . I have guards posted around the Inn they know what to do. Be careful though." He had paused long enough to finish and then he left.

Kaoru remained on her cushion trembling. She hadn't had enough time to say good-bye. Not like last time when she'd held him and sung to him. She'd found comfort in his presence and in his warmth. This time she'd had none of that. "Kenshin." She whispered.

Misao's feet padded down the hall and into Kaoru's room. "Kaoru." She said running over to her.

"He left Misao."

"I know, Aoshi's gone as well." Misao said looking at the open door. She'd barely had enough time to kiss him good-bye. "He told me to be careful."

Kaoru raised her head. "Kenshin said that too. I have a bad feeling Misao."

Misao looked at Kaoru uneasily for a moment, before they exchanged worried glances.

*************

Dark skies and crisp air settled over the city of Yokohama. The sun peeked under large ominous clouds as it set. Sundown had finally come.

Kawamori took one last look at his men. He could see the Black Ajah from the corner of his eye. He didn't really see why they needed to be here. He glanced back at his men and finished the last of his statement. "Go and may the fates keep you safe." His men departed in large groups.

"Payment is our bond Jahangir." Kawamori stated as he handed over the money to her. He turned on his heel and left without a second glance to the leader of the Ajah. Kazuki followed after him in the same manner, back straight and with an expressionless face.

Jahangir watched the last two men leave, caught in thought for the briefest of moments. She might have taken Kawamori himself as payment had he had no other means to pay. She grinned at the thought. No more wasting time. She turned back to her army. "Go!" She commanded. She'd given them directions before they came to this . . . . rally. There was no need to repeat herself.

The black dressed warriors spurred out of the house and into the streets like a shadowy mist. They'd used the entire night before setting out the equipment. They were more than ready to begin their attack.

*************

Kenshin and Aoshi walked down the street at a fast pace, each followed by ten men. The slumps is one place they'd stepped into but not one they'd searched as carefully as they should have. But the fight from last night confirmed their location was close enough. They reached the alley where the battoussai had fought the night before. They glanced around carefully before they separated. Aoshi took the Oniwa-banshuu through the streets leading towards the middle of the sector. The battoussai's men watched the Oniwa-banshuu disappear in the mist at the end of the street. It seemed to swallow them whole.

The temperature had dropped considerably since they'd stepped out of the Inn. The battoussai glanced up and down the street. The leader of the Mimawari-gumi would surely have a house here. He wouldn't have put up so many men at an Inn. He felt the wind pick up, something was stirring. There was something wrong. He took off towards the section where the larger houses stood. He was followed closely behind the Kihei-Tai though not as fast.

************

A body fell on the floor while a sword dripped with blood. A group dressed in black moved through the street. Their job was to kill the policemen but if others happen to get in the way, well that wasn't really their problem.

The scream of a woman broke the silent atmosphere. Jahangir turned back to look at the soldier that had killed the woman. "Next time you do that I'll cut off something more precious than your arm." She said glancing down at his lower region. The man stepped back at the threat. She turned back in time to see twelve policemen running out off the station. She jumped back and out of the way at the first glance off the fire arms. In the next seconds the street became filled with sound of gunfire. Screams filled the night followed by the stench of blood.

Jahangir didn't have to look around to know she was the only survivor. She should have brought more than just five men with her. Useless pigs. She turned her head to the left and noticed the first of the fires had been set. Soon the whole city would be in flames.

She stepped over the bodies of the fallen men. Police and Ajah, they no longer mattered.

She had enough men to lay waste to the entire city but that's not what she was being paid to do. She would complete her job with some satisfaction. Even so . . . . she would not leave this place empty handed. A crazed gleam shone off her eyes as she walked further into the city. It had been sometime since she'd taken men hostage. And the long boat ride did tend to be boring when there was nothing better to do. She threw back her head and laughed at the sound of an explosion. It was the first tonight. It was the first of many things tonight.

All, right. I am very, very, very sorry I hadn't posted this earlier. I kept going back to page 20 and 31. I rewrote those sections about three times each until I was happy. Problem is when I go back and read, I want to change it. I'm too critical of myself. ::: sigh:::

Small Note:

First thing to come up. The Black Ajah. I hadn't realized where I heard the name till I finished reading my book, The Eye of the World. So if anyone wonders why it sounds so familiar there you go . . . . .

Anyhow, The Black Ajah are mercenaries. They kill for money. Their leader and all of the captains are women.

The woman from the Black Ajah, the one Kenshin met was Mahisti. She was sent to evaluate his style and ability. Though once she saw him she propositioned him.

As you guys can probably tell these women (The Black Ajah) are like some of the old pirates. They do rape, pillage and steal. They have men but they only marry those who are worthy. Strong warrior men. They like to keep the blood strong.

The Mimawari-gumi are housed in the poor part of Yokohama, the slumps. In the middle of the slumps stands the Yomi no Kuni. Yomi no Kuni is the name of the brothel where the Mimawari-gumi can go drink and mess around with women.

The Shinsegumi have also made it to Yokohama. They arrived sometime after dawn on Friday. The attack on Yokohama will take place the same day but at sundown.

Thanks for reading. Please remember to review.


	15. chapter 15

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the creation of Nobuhiro Watsuki, with the manga and anime rights belonging to Jump Comics and Sony Entertainment, respectively. FF is non-profit, meant for entertainment only. FF can be archived anywhere, just let me know where. Please send no flames, I'm sensitive. For all other comments 0_o you may contact me at kaoru_koishii@yahoo.com

Chapter Fifteen

*************

Fire and snow drifted down on the streets. Kaoru and Misao ran around frantic in their search of other life. Their Inn had not been attacked but all the guards seemed to have taken to the streets when the explosions started.

The sound of gunfire could be heard in the far distance while another explosion shook the streets. Kaoru ran out of the house bringing the last of the six children out. Their mother lay helpless on the side of the street. She had yet to regain conscious.

"We have to keep moving Misao. It looks like the fires will take the whole street." Kaoru looked down the street as far as she could see. "We need to move somewhere safe." Kaoru looked down at Misao who was helping the elderly woman up.

"I think we should lead them to the docks, there's water there and I don't think there is much chance of the Mimawari-gumi setting fires there." Misao stated looking at the large group they'd gathered.

"Misao I don't think that's a good idea. Those women, the Black Ajah. Yoshimitsu says they're foreigners and not from the west. If I was them I know I wouldn't have come to Yokohama by train. I would have come to Yokohama by boat. They're there, I'm sure of it." Kaoru stated obstinately.

Misao nodded. "Where do we take them?"

"A clinic." Kaoru didn't wait around. She grabbed the smallest children and began walking into the city. They would be safe at a clinic. There was no reason to attack such a place. She walked down the streets carefully.

Misao trailed behind with several children while the others walked right behind her. She felt her small arms weighed down with the weight of the two children she was carrying. She was glad when saw Kaoru turn into a building. Looking up at the sign above confirmed her thoughts. A clinic. It was a big place; big enough to hold the eight families they'd come across. And there was still room for more.

Misao placed down the children carefully while Kaoru spoke with the doctor of the clinic. The doctor an older man maybe around Jiyas's age or so, stood about her height. Gray hair and small eyes. He looked like a kind fellow. She saw him nod his head and Kaoru bowed to him.

"He'll take them in Misao, come on." Kaoru said helping her to her feet. "We need to help as many as we can before the fire gets to them first."

*************

Aoshi took the blow of the blade on his left shoulder. He had pushed Shiro out of the way but he hadn't being able to keep himself from getting cut.

"My, my . . . are all you Ishin Shishi this tough?" A woman with a slight tan and dark reddish-brown hair asked him. Her hair was short with jagged ends that seemed to fit her face. She moved her swords in a series of cutting moves. Those moves had thrown him off guard in the begging but not anymore. He deflected the blows with ease. She didn't have a set pattern, which made her harder to read. He knocked her back with the back of his hand. He had never hesitated killing someone but she was a woman.

She wiped the trail of blood from her lip. "You are not the battoussai Mahisti talks so much about. Who are you?" She asked drawing back a distance.

"Keep searching." He commanded his men. His voice was deep and unemotional. She eyed the others with a frown before she leapt to stand in their way. "I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

"Move aside." He spoke to her.

A smile touched her lips. "Give me a name."

"Move aside." His ki rose and her smile widen in the next movement she cut Kuro on the shoulder. He stepped forward and she jumped back, too far from his reach. They had killed the group of men she had been with but she didn't much seem to care. She blew him a kiss from a rooftop before she disappeared.

"Let's go." And with that they were off again, searching for the Mimawari-gumi. They made there way south, the way they had come. The Mimawari-gumi must be somewhere in the residential area.

*************

Men ran to the left, to the right and back. Chaos had erupted with the first fire. How they got that close . . . . The army ran around the building, loading their guns. They had waited in the same spot since Yamagata had left, never thinking that the fight would cross all the way here. Their first line of men, twenty all together had gone down.

Masashiko third captain of the Mimawari-gumi stood at the gates of the state house. "Fire." The loud blast trailed his command. The explosion was followed by a crashing sound as a side of the house was leveled. He felt his blood sing in delight. He had always wanted to kill them. Every single one of those Ishin Shishi bastards. "Fire." He roared. The cannoned bellowed a deafening sound. He smiled when he saw more of the military crumple to the floor.

"Get back!" He yelled a bit too late. The explosion caught them in the middle and tossed them back several feet. He shook his head, swaying a bit as he got up. "Bastards." He growled. Some of his men had been able to avoid it but not all of them. "Come one! Load it again."

His men scrambled to loading the cannon again. "Get your guns ready! We're moving closer." He said to his men on the left.

Pointing to the men on his right. "You cover us. There's less than a hundred now. Let's go." He unsheathed his sword as he ran in.

The sound of his cannon discharged, wheezed over his head. Exploding in a fire this time when it hit the house. His boots stepped over the snow as he ran. Bullets began to rain on them but running made them hard targets to pin. The sound of the military cannon warned him to leap out of the way. They had changed targets. It didn't matter. He hadn't expected to live beyond this battle. He was here for revenge and revenge only. Even if he died here his two personal guards were already on their way to Kyoto. The statesmen where still going to die. With a sadistic smile on his lips he sprung back on his feet and charged, moving in zig zag formation until he reached those at the cannons. His sword cut everything it touched. The sense of a high ki made him look up. "What the hell?" Shinsegumi colors. He reloaded the cannon the army had been using and changed it's position. He aimed it and fired. The blast caught some of his men but mainly it caught the Shinsegumi. Not waiting around to gloat. He charged another one and fired again. Charged it and fired. Charged it and fired. He did it until the street in front of him was clear. Discharging one last time he ran through the house. He stopped in the middle of a big hall long enough to set fire to the bombs he'd brought. As soon as he was done he continued running blindly though the house. He wasn't sure where the back door was.

He ran out into the woods just as the house exploded behind him. This house had been a symbol of their government. It had stood for almost a decade but not anymore.

*************

Takanashi and Minami stared at the flames lighting the sky it seemed like a good portion on the city was already on fire. They were in the outskirts of town 'watching' for the Ishin Shishi reinforcements. Truth be told they were out here as punishment for having lost almost half their units.

"How could he know if we move?"

Minami looked at Takanashi for a long moment. "Kawamori-san has a way of knowing things, like when you lie." Minami responded.

"Come on. We still have men, we can go and help. If not will come right back." Takanashi was persistent if not anything else.

"I'm not going. You go if you want." Minami said pointing towards the city. "I won't snitch, just leave me out of it."

"Fine." He turned to round his people and then left. "We'll be back before dawn." He called over his shoulder.

"Baka." Minami said taking his seat again. All reinforcement for the Ishin Shishi had arrived days ago. He'd seen them. Takanashi was not only going to get himself killed he was going to get his men killed. Kawamori was not going to be happy. Maybe he should have stopped them from leaving.

A loud bang made him look towards the city. The sound of a cannon. Maybe. He shifted his eyes a bit to the right but the fires to the dock had yet to be set. If he went anywhere that's where he'd go.

Takanashi walked into a raging inferno. The flames that besieged the houses licked the air around him. Squinting and shielding his eyes he moved along the sides, avoiding the flames seemed almost impossible. Coming into an open street he paused. But then so did the others.

"Mimawari-gumi." The voice said in an accusatory tone.

"Shinsegumi." Takanashi said with venom in his tone.

The sound of swords unsheathing echoed in the night for a moment.

"Not dressed as a cop I see." Tanaka's cheerful voice caught his opponent.

"Neither are you." Takanashi responded.

Tanaka took a stance Takanashi was not too familiar with. He frowned in confusion. The kid was not going to fight with the Hirazuki.

Tanaka smiled. He ran and then blurred. Takanashi collapsed on the floor, lifelessly. Tanaka signaled the other Shinsegumi to attack. He turned his back on the fight, only faintly hearing the sounds of steel clashing against steel. "Where are you?" He asked the wind. "Where are you Saitou?"

He turned back to see he was minus two though now there weren't any more Mimawari-gumi. He turned his back and began to walk further into the city.

*************

Kaoru put the old woman to the side before she doubled over coughing. She had just made it out before the roof came down. Misao sat on the side of the street coughing her lungs out. She had stepped away from the house in front, unable to help anyone. She had been too late.

The snow seemed to melt before it even hit the ground. The flames seemed to have engulfed everything. "Come on Misao." Kaoru's voice was hoarse from coughing. The smoke had done a number on her.

Misao stood up and began down the street again. They walked around carefully. They had to or the people with them might accidentally be burned. Misao looked up at the sky. It was hard to tell what time it was. They had left the Inn some time after twilight. But that had been hours ago. So it should be about midnight.

"Stay here." Misao yelled at the people following them.

She ran in to the burning house right after Kaoru. A wall crashed in after them. The flames raged and burned. A moment later they reemerged with a woman their age and a child of about two.

Misao wiped the face of the baby. For the most part the baby seemed fine either way they would know soon. They had enough people and would be going back to the clinic.

Kaoru helped the woman down. Small burns covered the mother from where she had tried to escape the flames on her own.

"Thank you." The woman said hoarsely.

Kaoru patted her back and stood slowly. They had too many people now. She would have to make another stop at the clinic. She saw new flames engulfing another sector of the city. It looked like the docks. She turned back to her group. "Can you walk?" She asked the most recent rescued.

"Yes," the woman responded.

"All right, back to the clinic Misao."

The walk back was longer this time. Perhaps because they had twice as many people.

The doctor was ready when they arrived. The new people were led into another room in the clinic where they would be tended to.

"Are you covering your face with the wet cloth like I told you?" The doctor asked Kaoru.

Kaoru looked guilty. She didn't have to answer for the doctor to know she hadn't. The doctor shook his head as he walked away. When he came back he had two nice buckskin water bags and two dark scarves. "Here you take one each and use them." He told them.

"Thank you." Kaoru said to him. He was a kind man. The man looked flustered for a moment before he left. Mumbling something about 'age' and 'luck.'

"Let's wash a little before we go back out Misao." Kaoru said finally feeling the soot on her face. Misao nodded and followed her.

They were out in the heat of the night moments later. Walking down the streets eating a small sandwich which had been prepared for them. "I forgot we were about to eat when this started." Misao commented.

"Ah," was all Kaoru said in agreement before she tossed the last bite into her mouth.

"Do you think we'll find more people?" Misao asked cleaning her hands on the back of her onmitsu uniform.

"I really hope so." Kaoru said. They rounded a corner and stopped. Out in the open square was a woman laughing. Kaoru's eye narrowed, she matched the description.

The woman turned abruptly at the presence of the two newcomers. Both women were dressed in similar if not identical uniforms. Dressed in black the only thing visible was their face. They could have been sisters. They shared similar characteristics. Jet black hair and even from here she could tell those eye were blue. "What do we have here?" She said jumping down from the fountain she'd been standing on. The floor was littered with policemen as well as men dressed in a similar fashion to herself. "Aren't you pretty?" She sneered as she got closer to them. She pulled out her sword and swung at them. Kaoru had just enough time to deflect the blow with her escrima sticks. She'd pulled them out of the side-pockets in her pants. She had similar ones in the dojo but these had a steel plate around the middle, better for fighting against an opponent with a blade.

Kaoru deflected the blow with her right stick and hit the woman with her left.

Mahisti drew back surprised. She held her side for a moment. Her breastplate had absorbed most of the blow. "Impressive." She said swinging her blade around like sling. "Now lets see how you do when I stop playing around." She moved her hands in cutting moves, adding more power to each blow. Kaoru was able to deflect them all but missed the punch to her lower lip. Mahisti stood over Kaoru. "If you had been born in my country we would have recruited you." She said. She raised her sword and dropped it a second later.

Misao stood crouched with two kunai still left in her hand.

Mahisti looked at Misao then at the blades. She pulled a kunai out of her hands and two more out of her ribs. She pulled another swords from her back and positioned herself. Misao threw two more kunai, which Mahisti deflected.

Kaoru had used the distraction to roll away. She stood again and took a defensive stand. Mahisti gave a cry and charged. Kaoru was pushed back with each blow she took. They stood in the middle of the square under the light of the moon. Kaoru kicked out and Mahisti dropped to one knee. Kaoru took the opportunity and kneed her right under the chin, knocking the woman back several feet.

Mahisti shook her head and got up again. She'd been lucky enough to have been knocked near her first blade. She picked it up and swung both of them in a synchronized movement. "I think I will like killing you."

"Kaoru!"

Two shouts.

From two different directions.

Kaoru turned her head to the right. While Misao turned to the left. Mahisti took the time to advance on Kaoru bringing down her blade with fury.

A sense of shock ran through her body as she was knocked back. Her body registered pain all over. "Kazuki." She looked up to see a curtain of red strands.

"Kenshin." She said surprised but he was already off her.

Mahisiti had drawn back and was holding her left side. Kazuki stood in front of her, his blade dripping blood. Kaoru stood up slowly. She placed a hand on Kenshin's shoulder trying to steady herself but her legs gave out. He'd had his back to her when he felt her going limp. He'd turned and caught her in his arms. "Koishii." He was furious with her but his concern always beat out his anger.

Kazuki and Mahisti stopped moving and turned to look at them.

The battoussai cradled her head against his chest. Her face tilted slightly upwards, looked up at him. "Are you all right?" He asked as he looked down at her. "I think so." She responded. At least she hoped so. He'd knocked them back too fast and with too much force. Usually he might have turned so that he would take most of the weight but he hadn't this time. A momentary lapse in judgment due to his anger.

"That's your wife?" Mahisti said looking at them with envy in her eyes.

Kaoru turned her face to look at Mahisti. "Yes, I'm his wife." Her body might feel weak but her voice was strong. This is the woman who'd openly flirted with Kenshin. She pushed away from Kenshin standing on her feet.

Kazuki looked at them. "Kaoru?" What was there to say? He had hoped, even though he knew better. He'd only just met her but already she had moved him. "I thought . . ."

Kenshin glared daggers at Kazuki feeling an overwhelming sense on jealousy. 'I was with someone.' Isn't that what she'd said when he'd asked where she was the day before? His hand tightened on her waist. Kaoru wouldn't do that to him. She wouldn't.

A dart flew across the square aimed for Kaoru's neck. Easily deflected by the battoussai's katana. Kazuki moved as soon as he realized what Mahisti had done. His blade cut into her, digging through the side of her breastplate and embedding itself in her heart.

"NO!" Kaoru screamed for him to stop. But his movements had been too quick. Mahisti's body hit the ground. "No." She cried out. "You didn't have to kill her." Kaoru shook her head. Tears already threatening to shed.

"She would have killed you given the chance." Kazuki turned to looked at her. She had to understand. "She would have."

"Kazuki!"

Kawamori stood about a hundred feet away. His eyes locked on the enemy, the battoussai. Kawamori took his blade out. The Ishin Shishi had taken so much from him already. He couldn't . . . . No he wouldn't let them have Kazuki as well.

Kazuki heard his name. Knew who called him. "Kaoru." He wouldn't be able to see her after this. Even if they won and the battoussai died. She wasn't for him but that didn't keep him from wanting her. "Goodbye Kaoru." He turned and began walking away.

Kenshin moved and Kaoru gripped him hard. "No Kenshin."

"He's from the Mimawari-gumi." He pushed her to the side but she refused to let him go. "Please don't." He pushed her again, this time succeeding. She slid to the floor and began to cry. The image of her sobbing on a dirt road came back to him. It was too much like before. He steeled his heart and left.

Kaoru cried softly on the side of the street. She hated war. Hated what it did to people. The battoussai's sense of right and wrong. His sense of justice. It was right and it was wrong. Her shoulders shook with her small cries.

"Kaoru." Misao said hugging her tightly. She tilted her chin making her look at her. "He ran the opposite way."

Kaoru had a blank expression on her face. "He?" Comprehension was almost there though.

"He ran the opposite way." Misao repeated.

Kaoru let a shuddery breath leave her. Kenshin had gone against himself, for her. Always for her. New tears sprung to her eyes. He loved her so much. It would take her two life times to show him how much she loved him.

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked up at Misao. "I'm all right. I'm sorry I worried you." She gave Misao a weak smile. "Come on. One more trip. We should try to get home before dawn."

Misao nodded and helped her up. They walked quietly into the city, searching for others to help.

*************

The battoussai ran through the streets. He needed to put her out of his mind. He needed to be like he was before. He had to be that way to get through this job. This last job. After this there would be no more.

He ran faster pushing down the conflicting emotions and focused on the damage done to the city. This is what the Mimawari-gumi had done. Revenge is what had driven them to this, to hurting innocent people. He felt anger taking over. He had to stop them. To protect those who could not protect themselves. The Mimawari-gumi would be stopped.

Masashiko stood at the docks waiting with the remainder of his group. He looked at his pocket watch then at the moon. It was colder here. Even though they were close to the water. Probably because they were away from the flames. The sound of blades unsheathing made Masashiko turn away from the water to look back at the city.

The battoussai skid to a stop in front of them. He took one breath cleansing himself of all thought and all feeling. "I will deliver Tenchuu." And he did. Masashiko watched the numbers on his side dwindle to nothing. Then it was just him.

"The Mimawari-gumi will rise again one-day battoussai." Masashiko said as he drew his blade out. "You cannot erase what has happened." Masashiko took his stance. "This will inspire someone one day . . . ."

His words were cut off.

" . . . . They will bring down the Ishin Shishi." His words trailed off as the blade struck through his throat. What he once was faded into darkness.

The battoussai slashed the air angrily. And headed back into town. There couldn't be many more left. He'd kept a rough estimate as to how many men had fallen and by all numbers there should only be about twelve to twenty-two left. At most.

*************

A shadow fell into the camp. Minami looked up and stood right away. He knew they shouldn't have lit a fire.

He looked around anxiously, there were only twenty-nine men with him. That wasn't enough to kill this man but it was enough to hold him off. "Run!" He ordered, then ran. The camp broke into a crowd of frenzied men running in every direction. Minami ran into the woods. He could hear the shouting of some of his men. The sound of steel on steel. He should have stayed and fought. It's what he had been trained to do. It's what he had been raised to do. But fear kept him from turning back. So he ran. He felt a prickling sensation in the back of his eyes. He took a sharp left and ran back into the city. He couldn't run off with out Kawamori. He ran and ran, feeling Mibu's wolf on his heel. He ran as fast as he could turning corners and jumping walls, he headed for the docks.

He made it, tripping over a body as he tried to stop. They were part of Masashiko's unit. He looked at the rest of the bodies. Masashiko. He knelt down beside the body. It was cool to the touch. Not warm and not stiffly cold. It had been moments, perhaps an hour. He glanced down the dock, the Black Ajah were still here. Maybe they would help.

Scuffling sounds made him look left. Moments later the scuffle became footsteps. They were running. He drew his katana and waited.

Kawamori and Kazuki turned a sharp corner. "Minami." Kawamori was surprised to see him. He was supposed to be in the outskirts of town. That could only mean his men were dead. "Run." Kawamori yelled at Minami.

A shot was fired, hitting Kawamori on the shoulder and knocking him over with the force. Kazuki knelt down to help him up. Shots were fired again and again.

Minami dropped to one knee, his katana shaking in his hands. It took all his effort to remain in that position holding his blade. "Go." His words were faint. "Go." He yelled. The clicking of guns meant they were done reloading.

Kazuki knew what Minami was doing, he didn't waste anytime getting Kawamori to his feet and urging him to run.

"I wanted to save you Kawamori-san. Like my father. I wanted to save you." Shots fired, piercing flesh.

"Minami." Kawamori spoke his name with loss. Kazuki urged him to run. They ran fast almost blurring in their speed. Three men with katanas stood in their way further down the street. Kazuki unsheathed his sword cutting them down were they stood. They pushed through; they were so close to the boat. The police reemerged on their left shooting without warning. Kawamori's body shook. "Go Kazuki." He held his blade in his hand. He was a master swordsman; he could kill them all. "Go."

"No, I won't leave you." Kazuki felt the chill of winter's night envelope him. The clicking of guns made Kazuki stand.

"I order you to run." Kawamori stood on his feet. His michiyuki was stained with blood in several spots. But he remained upright. He remained strong.

"I won't. You're like my father. I won't run and leave you." Kazuki felt like a child again, angry with Kami for taking his father when he was so young. He'd barely been able to speak then but he'd understood.

This man, Kawamori, was his father. He'd raised him, trained him, and loved him. No, he would rather die then to leave him. He ran at the police. Rage and grief blinded him. Fires were shot but they were heard only in the far distance.

Kazuki landed on one knee, hand and katana out stretched. He turned quickly, maybe too quickly. Kawamori dropped to one knee before he dropped to the floor. Kazuki ran to him, picked up the body before he took flight. He felt numb. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not this way. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Kazuki reached the small boat, ordering the men to take them away. The small boat set course for the larger one. It would take them to China. It had been a backup plan Kawamori had never mentioned. Not until they'd begun running from the armed men. This wasn't supposed to happen.

*************

Fires burned intensely while the flames threatened to do away with the entire city. The sky was dark with thick frightening clouds. A harsh wind howled through the city. The snow began to fall faster than it had been, covering the floor where the fire was too weak to melt it.

He crouched with his hand on the hilt. He kept killing them but there was always more. The women stood off to the side, watching. They had not interfered since the attack had begun.

With a deep breath he ran. He picked up momentum slashing furiously. His madness hid a deeper pattern. A pattern engraved into his skill. His sword cut upwards and downwards. He turned in a circle cutting through blades, bones and flesh. His blade swung upward, slicing through a man's neck. His blade swung down cutting through a shoulder. His breathing was erratic. So many, there had been so many. He sliced the air splattering blood on the ground.

A cry reached his ears; he spun around to look at where the women had stood. There in the mist of all the bodies. Saitou.

His eerie blue eyes had looked at them with something close to hate. They had ordered all those men to attack. They had wanted to test him at the cost of their men. They were ruthless but he wouldn't have killed them. They were women. His eyes turned a shade of burnished gold at the sight.

"Battoussai." A smirk touched his lips. "It's time we finished this."

"Saitou." The battoussai growled.

Saitou jumped down into the clearing where battoussai stood. "I mean to kill you this time." Saitou said.

"Come." Battoussai gestured towards himself. "Try if you can."

Saitou smiled in anticipation. "Finally, no more of that non-killing bullshit. I've been waiting years for this."

"I don't have time to fuck around. Are you going to attack?" Battoussai's eyes glowed with anger his ki rising the longer he looked at him.

Saitou got into the stance for the Gotatsu. "I'll send you to your grave, battoussai." He matched the battoussai's ki. He held the hilt of his sword with his left hand and the tip of the sword in his right hand between his index and thumb. He leapt towards the battoussai with great speed. His thrust was strong but the battoussai jumped out of the way in time. Saitou compensated by performing a horizontal slash, which missed the battoussai again. He gritted his teeth in agitation.

"You think you can kill me?" The battoussai's voice was deep and dark. Saitou struck out again and this time their swords clashed.

The battoussai drew back and leapt over landing behind Saitou who was already on the move. Saitou lashed out cutting the battoussai along the middle. The battoussai stepped back only enough to perform the Ryu Tsui Sen followed by the Sho Sen. He didn't give Saitou enough time to break free. The battoussai attacked with the Ryu Kan Sen, Kogarshi followed by the Tsumuji and finally the Arasahi sent Saitou through a wall.

Saitou stood from the ruble. As dizzy as he was, it would not deter him. He felt blood oozing down his front trickling down to the floor. Anger rose deep within, the battoussai had only taken one hit. While he was already bleeding. He spit out some blood; his ribs might be broken. He charged with the Gotatsu, this time he held the blade higher almost over his head. The battoussai's blade stopped the tip head on. Saitou drew back. He had underestimated the battoussai. This was not the rurouni. Not the rurouni. He allowed the battoussai to get close enough to attack but rather the getting close the battoussai drew back further.

"Do Ryu Sen."

The battoussai's battle cry gave away his attack. Saitou leapt up avoiding the debris that exploded all around him.

The battoussai leapt into the air and struck out nine consecutive times hitting all the vital points. Saitou hadn't had enough time to dodge the attack or to defend against it. "Kuzu Ryu Sen." Saitou identified the attack. It was taking everything he had to stand. It had never been like this before. He had never been beaten so badly. The battoussai had always taken the beating before it was considered a draw. Saitou centered all thoughts on one point. Slashing the battoussai's neck.

The air whipped around them. Swirling with their ki. They each gave a battle cry and ran at each other. Saitou's sword struck through flesh as it ran through the battoussai's shoulder. The battoussai struck his blade under Saitou's arm through the ribs. His blade stuck out of Saitou's side.

Saitou tried twisting his blade and the battoussai tried pulling his katana out through Saitou's stomach rather then pulling it back out through the opening it had made going in.

They each gritted their teeth. Pain was nothing if they could kill the other. In one lighting fast movement both had their swords back in their hands. They now stood about ten feet apart.

The battoussai felt hate obscure his heart before the feeling drifted away. Nothing else existed. Nothing but Saitou and himself. He jumped, leaping high into the air.

Saitou grinned in satisfaction he knew this move all to well, The Ryu Tsui Sen. He leapt into the air, ready to counter the attack with the Gotatsu, third stance. His anti-air gotatsu.

The battoussai began to descend from the sky, after a moment he began to spin. He used the battou jutsu with the force of the spin. The groundless air spinning battou jutsu.

Saitou took the blow across the back and was tossed to the floor with great speed. He landed on the floor, unmoving. The hitokiri battoussai landed in a crouched position. It was over. There was no draw this time. He'd proven to be the better of the two. There was no reason for Saitou to come after him.

He rose to his full height and walked away. He was surprised to see Shinomori at the end of the street. He hadn't sensed him.

"I think he'll leave you alone for a while." Aoshi said as they began to walk.

"I was hopping he'd just leave me the hell alone." Battoussai responded. He didn't know exactly why, but he'd let Saitou live. "The Mimawari-gumi?"

"We got them all." Aoshi responded. "The black Ajah too."

The battoussai nodded to no one in particular. That was everyone. All they had to do now was wait for the numbers. Confirmation was always best before walking away.

*************

"It's all right." he spoke soothingly to the older man. "Don't move you'll be fine."

The older man had trouble swallowing his mouth was dry. Kazuki noticed right away. He helped Kawamori up to a sitting position and gave him some water to drink.

"Where are we?" Kawamori asked after a moment.

"We're on our way to China." Kazuki answered. Kawamori yawned as he nodded. His lids were already drooping close. "I will keep you safe, I promise." Kawamori's words were slurred as he drifted into sleep.

Kazuki felt tears roll down his cheeks. He blinked in surprise. He hadn't cried since he was a child. He'd been so close to loosing the one man who'd been a father to him. The control on his emotions had slipped. He looked at the older man for a long moment. What would they do now? There was no hope of reviving the Mimawari-gumi and if they tried, it would take them years. Time and money.

He would do what he was asked though. He owned him that much.

"Nozomi, Don't cry." Kawamori turned in his sleep mumbling words as he rested his cheek on the futon. "Safe . . . . give him a good life . . . . no more fights . . . . promise . . . I do. "

Kazuki stared at Kawamori for a while. He was probably delirious. He couldn't be talking to his sister. She'd been dead for more than a decade.

Still if Kawamori kept his promise to his sister, even if it was just a dream, Kazuki felt he'd be able to live without looking over his shoulder. He stood to look out the small window. It would be hard. They would both be facing a whole new way of life. They would need to find purpose. A whole new purpose.

He was sure it was morning even if the sky was still dark. Dark blue, like her eyes. 'Kaoru,' he thought. But that was something he would have to learn to forget as well. He felt his muscle protesting as he moved back to Kawamori's side. He should sleep. He'd been shot at as well though not as bad as Kawamori. He leaned against a wall, yawing as he propped himself up against the cold wood. It would be too much to hope to wake up to how things were, back when he was still a child. He closed his eyes. Too much to hope for his father spending time with him without trying to insert a lesson.

*************

Kaoru paused in front of the window. She had been up all night pacing the floor. Where was he? He had said he was going to be home by the usual time. She squeezed her palms together. Deciding she needed the company she went back down stairs, she'd wait with Misao.

She made her way across the hall to wait in the chair by the fire. Misao had fallen asleep on the chair across from her. She felt tense. They had seen so much. Too much.

Doors opened letting the frosty air into the room.

Kaoru's head snapped towards the doors. Misao woke up startled. "Whah . . . What hap . . ." Misao rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, were they home? She noticed Kaoru was already half way across the room.

"Kenshin." Kaoru squealed as she leapt into his arms, squeezing him tightly. She was so happy she began to cry softly into his neck. "I was so afraid." Her voice was a whisper; hoarse from all the smoke she'd inhaled. She felt his arms encircle her waist. "I love you so much. I love you so much." She repeated into his ear. His arms tightened around her waist.

Misao had run right behind Kaoru but had stopped short of throwing herself at Aoshi. "I was worried." She said as she stood in front of him. He nodded his head. "I . . . I . . ." Her words trailed of and tears sprung to her eyes. "You're hurt." Her voiced wavered. Her hands shook when she touched the deep gash under his arm and the one alongside his neck. She turned her head to the other Oniwa-banshuu. "You were supposed to protect him, you swore to me you would."

Aoshi gripped her shoulder. "I'm fine." He turned her face upward to look at him when she didn't do it on her own. "It's only a scratch."

Misao opened the long trench coat. Blood made it stick to his arm. "This is not just a scratch." She accused reaching for his good arm. She grabbed his hand and began pulling him along. Aoshi allowed the small woman to pull him. He was tired and odds where so was she. She had waited for him. She would always wait for him as surely as the sun would rise at dawn and settle at dusk. He knew that now. She truly cared for him, despite what he'd done. He knew it was time to let go. Just let it go. He would cease her waiting, her longing. He squeezed her hand lightly smiling when she turned to look at him. Misao tripped on the step unable to believe what she'd seen. He'd smiled. He'd done it before from time to time. Always when they were alone but those smiles had never reached his eyes, not like this one. "Aoshi-sama."

He smiled down at her. She still called him that sometimes. Mostly when she forgot. "Misao." His injured arm raised and his hand caressed her cheek. He watched her swallow anxiously. He leaned down and her eyes widened. He kissed her nose and her eyes closed. A smirk played on his lips before he kissed her slowly. He drew back a moment later aware that everyone was watching. Well almost everyone. Himura and his woman were the only ones not paying attention. Misao opened her eyes, showing him all the love she felt. It touched him, making his heart constrict painfully. After all he had done. "Misao." The name alone was and endearment to him. She smiled at him and began pulling him along again.

"Shsh, Koishii. It's all right." He murmured softly into her hair. "I'm all right." He pulled back to look at her face. Tears slid down the corner of her eyes rolling down the side of her cheeks. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm so glad." She said faintly.

She pulled back and watched horror cross his features. She looked down and noticed the crimson stains on her robe. Her fingers shook as she touched them. It was wet. She looked at him with the same horror in her eyes but she saw he looked relieved.

"It's mine." He said. "?It's mine," for a second . . . . For a second he had thought it was hers.

"Ken - shin?"

He smiled at her weakly.

"You're hurt." Her voice was pained. She touched his shoulder and he winced when she got too close to the cut. "Kenshin-baka." She cried pulling away and running off.

He couldn't believe she'd run away from him. "Koishii wait." He overcame his shock and ran after her.

He ran upstairs to their room but she wasn't there. He stepped back outside to see her pulling an old man along. "Hurry Sato-sensei."

Kenshin stepped back into their room as she pushed the old man through. He was aware the old man was a doctor from her having called him sensei but he'd never seen him before.

"Sit." She snapped. "Not you Sato-sensei." She said pulling him up.

Kenshin sat in the middle of the room, next to their futon while his injuries were treated. His eyes focused on her face as they treated the many cuts. He'd been fine until he'd met up with Saitou. He was the one, who caused the most damage. 'Who's the pathetic one now, Saitou?' He thought grimly. 'I'm the last one standing.'

He was surprised to see the doctor standing. He must have zoned out.

"Twice a day will do. You know where to find me." With that the doctor bowed and left. Kaoru had bowed in return and walked out into the hall with him.

When she came back she was clean, free of the blood and wearing a clean yukata. Kaoru stepped into the room closing the door quietly. She came in with a wash cloth, a bowl and a pitcher of water. "Kenshin," she said as she made her way over to him.

She dropped on her knees in front of him and began cleaning his chest. The warm water was soothing. And she was careful to avoid pressing too hard around the deep cuts. "You broke your promise to me."

He looked at her questionably for a second. In the next moment she had taken his katana and tossed it to the side. Was he that slow today? Had he really been that affected by the blood loss?

"You let them hurt you."

He couldn't think of an excuse. He had forgotten.

"Kenshin-baka, you'll be punished when we get home." She said as she pushed him onto the futon. She placed her things to the side and rose to close to the window. She blew the light in the lamp and made her way back to him.

"Punished?" He said as she pushed back onto the futon again. That was just absurd. He was a man. The hitokiri battoussai. People were afraid of him. The name alone frightened them.

"Yes, once you're better." She said laying down beside him. She covered them with a thick blanket. "I will think of a good punishment." She said as she curved herself around his body, providing him body heat.

"Punishment?" He repeated in the darkened room.

**************

Kaoru splashed her face with water, she felt queasy again. They had stayed in Yokohama a whole other month. Aoshi's birthday had come and gone. And they were still here. She'd written to Yahiko and Tae at least six times each. She wanted to go home. It'd be different if they were all together, then she wouldn't have to worry but they weren't. 'Kenshin-baka,' she thought as she dried her face.

"Why the sour face?"

She turned to look at him. "Finally, I've been waiting for an hour. There are some things I want to buy?" She said getting to her feet.

He nodded as he helped her up. He hated shopping with her. Men always stared and he was helpless against his anger. Still he'd never let her go alone. If he could, he'd go by himself.

They walked down the street side by side. The weather was chilly but not freezing. People had begun to reconstruct. It would take them a while but they'd do it. They'd move on. They walked down the familiar streets to her favorite bookstore. Tetsuya's, it was a warm little store. She walked in greeting Kaede. Kaede waved and moved from around the desk she usually sat at. She handed Kaoru a brown paper package. "I just got this in."

Kaoru opened the package. "Dark Times: Blood Bonds," she read. A small smile touched her lips. She knew what it meant. Kazuki was alive. She opened the book three quarters of the way, where a note lay.

I found another copy here. So I sent you this one. I hope you like it.

Kaoru turned the paper but there was nothing else written on it.

He stood in front of her, shielding her from their eyes. His hair, red as blood, blew in the breeze. They had tried to hurt her and for that they would die a most gruesome death.

Her large sapphire eyes were opened wide in fright. She clutched the silk cloak she wore. He'd come out of nowhere. Demon. That's what they called him. Not because it was his name but because of how he fought.

"For daring to touch her, death is the price." He moved beyond her sight. She crouched down, closing her eyes and covering her ears. Her mid-night colored hair served to block the sight. She would never get used to his ruthlessness. His sense of justice.

Kaoru closed the book. The book trembled in her hand. This . . . She didn't know how to describe it but . . . .

Kenshin had read over her shoulder. The passage described them. "Koishii."

"Kaede, how much do I owe you?" Kaoru asked cutting him off.

Kaeded waved her off, "It's yours."

Kaoru nodded and left with Kenshin close behind. They walked in silence for a good while until he spoke. "Do you think I'm a demon?"

She turned abruptly. "No." Her answer was firm, strong in her belief. Her voice softened. "No Kenshin-baka." She smiled at him before they began to walk again. He felt his step a little lighter and his mood a little brighter after hearing her answer. The air carried the sweet aroma of meats and spice. Fried noodles and other delicious foods. Kenshin smelled the sweet aroma as they neared a restaurant. They had skipped lunch so they could go out shopping.

Kaoru gagged at the smell. She leaned against the wall to support herself as she heaved her breakfast onto the street.

"Kaoru." He said alarmed. She was sick and he didn't even know. He had spent too much time worrying about the outcome of Yokohama when he should have been paying attention to her. He held her by the arm until she was done. As soon as she was he pulled her away from the wall and began walking. She seemed too slow in her movements, swaying in her step. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the Inn.

"Doctor. Koji." Kenshin ordered as he made his way across the hall. He heard running footsteps followed by the slamming of a door as he made his way up the stairs.

"I feel fine. It was just the smell of the food. Kenshin I'm fine." She had been repeating that as soon as the dizziness had left her but he refused to listen. He eased her onto the floor, sitting her in the middle of the room while he laid out the futon. Once it was set he tried to lift her onto to it but she slapped his hands away.

"I can get on." She said agitated.

She sat on it and waited. After a long time she watched him move towards the door. He opened it to reveal Koji with his hand up, ready to knock. He quickly moved aside and let the doctor in.

"Sato-sensei." Kaoru exclaimed surprised.

"Kaoru." He greeted. "I hear you're sick." The doctor responded as he began looking her over.

"Himura."

Kenshin turned to Yamagata. "I need a word with you, please."

Kenshin left reluctantly closing the door on his way out.

*************

Kenshin made his way back to the room, stopping long enough to talk to the doctor as he came down the hall. "Is she all right?"

The doctor smiled brightly and nodded, "She needs to rest and to eat a little. She'll be just fine. If you'll excuse me I promised I'd fetch her someone to bring her food." With that Sato moved around him and left.

Kenshin frowned and continued to their room. He opened the door to see her sitting on the futon, staring out the window. Her gaze was unfocused.

"Kaoru."

She turned to look at him. She held a sad smile. A nock on the door made him turn from her. He took a tray of food from a young girl, closed the door and walked over to her. He brought it close and nausea seemed to come back as soon as he brought it close. He stepped away from her and placed the food by the door. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She turned around to look at him. "Lay with me." She said stretching her hand to him.

He didn't like where this was going. The only other time she had done this was after she'd had a bad nightmare. This time he came to her without questions and without hesitation. She wrapped him in her arms and held him as soon as he'd been close enough. She was making him nervous.

She withdrew from him slowly. "What's wrong?" He asked, scanning her face. She sat a bit more comfortably and patted her lap. "You are ill. Is it serious?" He questioned. He was aware he was repeating himself but concern filled every corner of his soul. Worry flashed across the twin pools of blue.

So without another question he did what she asked. He placed his head in her lap. She smiled sadly at him before she undid the tie in his hair and began to comb it with her fingers. Kami, it can't be that serious. She can't be so sick. His face became a mask as he fought through the panic.

Her hand trembled as it moved through the strands. "I found something out today." She wasn't looking at him. "I'm afraid of how you will take this. I hope . . . ." She frowned for a moment. "I hope you see it as something good."

He wouldn't be able stand it she told him she was dying. His breath caught when she looked down at him. "I'm with child." His mouth parted in astonishment. Standing up and drawing away before he realized what he was doing. "What?" He asked her.

She bowed her head and looked down onto her folded hands in her lap. "I had hoped . . . ."

He stared at her in surprise.

". . . because you liked children when you were the rurouni . . . . I thought you might want . . ."

He crushed her in a hug. Squeezing the breath out of her. "I'm, speechless that's all. I didn't expect it." He tilted her face to see she'd started crying. "Kaoru-baka." He chided. "I thought . . . you were dying." He laughed and it sounded odd to her ears. "Kami I couldn't be any happier." For all the death I've caused, he thought. He just couldn't believe it. "I never imagined, I didn't think." He squeezed her again. "Kami." He held her face in his hands. "I love you more than life and I will love the baby just as much."

Her lip trembled. "I thought you didn't want the baby." She said brokenly while he kissed her face. He pulled away slightly. "Why wouldn't I want our child?" He asked her.

She shook her head unable to answer. She was so confused.

His eyes took on a faraway look. "I hope it's a girl. She'll look like you. We'll go shopping before we leave for Tokyo. She'll need clothes and toys." She caught him off when she made him face her. She held his face in her hands. Smiling for all the world. "What makes you think it's a girl?" She asked him.

He looked stunned.

Sometimes, he acted out of character. She had always expected for the battoussai to be ruthless, nothing but a cold-blooded killer. He fought for his believes in an aggressive manner and changing his mind seemed almost impossible. He was very stubborn, not to mentioned temperamental. Sometimes though she saw traits of the rurouni. What he was. Well what he'd be, his personality hadn't developed that far yet.

*************

We're on our way home. Kenshin is still a little odd. He doesn't have his memory back but he'll behave. He's promised. I have a lot to tell you. I can't wait to see you all.

- Kaoru

Tae, placed the note back into her kimono. Today was the day. She began placing the treats onto small trays so they'd be ready by the time they got home.

"A carriage is coming." Yahiko said as he crossed through the kitchen and out into the yard. He opened the gate in time to see a blur of red.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru yelled. She squeezed him until he almost collapsed. "I missed you. I missed all of you." She drew away from him and began walking into the house.

Kenshin stood behind hiding a small smile. The boy was still on the floor. "Yahiko." He called to the boy.

Yahiko was able to move his head enough to look at him.

"Help me carry these inside." Kenshin had stayed long enough to address the boy before he moved into the house. His arms full of packages.

Yahiko picked himself off the floor. Hiding a small grin. He loaded his arms with packages and made his way inside.

" . . . missed this place so much." Kaoru said grinning. Her voice grew fainter as he made his way to her room with the packages. "One more trip." Kenshin said as he passed him by in the hall. Yahiko hurried his pace, placing the packages on the floor and running back out to the carriage to help Kenshin.

"Kenshin and Aoshi were amazing. Though to hear all the glorious details of Aoshi in battle it's better to hear it from her." Kaoru said laughing. "I have something to tell you guys and I should wait till Kenshin is here but I just can't wait." She said excitedly. "We got married." Large gasps followed her statement. Kaoru couldn't wait for them to get over the shock though. "We're also having a baby."

Tae fainting on the floor made her rise from her seat. "Tae! Tae!"

Tae was slow to come around. "I can't believe it. Ken-san and a baby." Her words grew loud, as she became fully aware. "A baby." She said hugging Kaoru. They squealed while everyone else watched. They were all still speechless.

When Kaoru turned back they congratulated her. She smiled happily.

Yahiko was stunned but he hugged her just the same. "Congratulations." He said to her. He knew how much she cared for Kenshin. And if she was happy, well that was all that really mattered.

Yahiko noticed Kenshin walking through with more packages and ran out to finish helping.

Sano waited till Kenshin had gone into the room before he approached Kaoru. "Is he still the same?"

Kaoru turned her face towards him. "Kenshin is . . . ." How to put it into words. "Very protective of me and maybe a little easier to anger but other than that Kenshin is still Kenshin." She said smiling brightly.

Sano looked at her happy face. "Will he accept the rest of us?"

"Yes." Kaoru said firmly. They had all been friends before and she would make him be their friend again. He would just need a bit of coaxing.

Tae noticed Kenshin coming back into the room, followed by Yahiko.

"All right, everyone is here. Let's eat."

Kaoru ran to help Tae and Megumi. They brought things out pretty fast; soon they were all sitting, eating, drinking and laughing. Kenshin sat in his usual spot quietly as everyone around him enjoyed themselves. Kaoru's presence was strong next to him. She laughed with the others squeezing his hand from time to time. As a reminder and assurance. He was where he belonged. Here he would lead a whole new life. A peaceful life. A life his rurouni counterpart had created.

His gaze fell on his wife again. He realized, 'where life started and where life ended didn't really matter if he was able to spend the time in between with her. A dojo, an Inn, a hut or a palace. It didn't matter. Home was where ever she was. He had done all he could for Japan, to save the Meiji. He had done his duty. Now he would be able to live rather than just exist. His shadow would be engulfed by her light. Not destroying it or trying to alter it. Merely holding it, surrounding it. He smiled and she turned, sensing it. She smiled at him and drew closer, ebbing away his heavy thoughts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Epilogue

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Five years later . . . .

"Ne, Kaoru?"

Kaoru turned to look at Yahiko. She knew he was nervous. "Yahiko, you will do fine. You have spent all these years training. I think you're ready." She pushed him into the hall. He would be teaching his first class today. She watched him make his way to the front of the class. He was walking stiffly. She shook her head in amusement before stepping back.

She walked back to the front of house, to the porch where Kenji watched his baby sister. "She sleeping?" Kaoru asked him.

Kenji, her first child was the spitting image of his father. His hair was long and shaggy, always held in a high ponytail. His deep purple eyes focused on his mother. His eyes were her weakness; he had learned that early on. He always got his way with his mom just like his sister always got her way with their dad. "Mama," He started as she sat down next to him. "My birthday is coming up."

Kaoru smiled knowingly.

"And I was thinking that since the circus is coming . . . ."

"You want us to take you there for your birthday." She said patting his head, running her fingers through the scarlet locks.

He nodded his head. His large eyes looking at her with so much hope. Kaoru blinked back a surge of emotions. "All right, we'll go then."

The five-year-old boy leapt to his feet and hugged her quickly before he ran off to play. She smiled at his tactics.

"Papa!" The little girl huffed in anger. Kenshin turned to look at her; she had inherited her mothers temper as well as the deep sapphire eyes. The little girl looked at him with a frown on her little face. He bent down and picked her up. Her anger melted away almost immediately. She threw her arms around his neck. "Papa I want to buy a present for Minoru and Hideki."

Kenshin frowned a bit as they walked down the street. It wasn't that he didn't like Aoshi's children. It was just . . . Aiko was too young to be looking at them. Those boys looked too much like Aoshi and Misao had fallen in love with him at an early age. He was glad they lived in Kyoto. Though Misao insisted they visit every summer and so Kaoru insisted they go. It was a bad cycle.

"Papa, you're not listening."

"Maa, maa." He said in a soothing gesture "Papa was just trying to remember what your mother wanted."

"Papa," She squealed pulling on his hair. "Will you buy me that?" She said pointing to a necklace. He walked closer to the stand and bought her the necklace. Her happy voice continued chattering in his ear as he walked around the market finding the items on his list.

He set her down for a moment. "Don't wonder off." He said as he took out the money to pay for the tofu.

She stood by him for a second before she wondered off. A little puppy wagged its tail as he passed her by. "So cute." She breathed as she followed it.

Kenshin turned to see her running after a dog. Not again. If she gets dirty, Kaoru's going to kill me. It won't matter that I'm the one who does the wash, he thought as he chased after her. He ran after her reaching for her shoulder, stopping her from running off.

"Battoussai." There was surprise in the voice.

Kenshin's eyes turned up quickly from his daughter to the man in front of him. Hand already on the hilt of his sword. His eyes turned a silvery purple. His ki rose making Cho step back.

Katana-gari, Cho stepped back, hands in the air with a large grin on his face. "Shit." He exclaimed. "I was just passing through, I didn't know you still lived here." He wanted to laugh at the situation but he was aware of what the battoussai could do when he put his non-killing philosophy to the side.

Kenshin's demons stirred for a moment. A thunderous expression crossed his features even as Cho disappeared into the crowd.

"Papa?" The meek voice snapped him back. She seemed on the verge of tears.

He smiled at her and picked her up with one arm, shifting all other things to his other arm. "Aiko." He said softly as they walked back home. "I've told you not to wonder off." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry papa." She said in a heartbreaking voice.

Kenshin sighed. She was too much like Kaoru. She was making him guilty when she was at fault. "Just promise papa you won't wonder off." He said looking at her seriously. She nodded her head enthusiastically; happy he wasn't mad at her. The four-year-old was a handful sometimes. He kissed her forehead and let her down as soon as they were inside the dojo walls.

"Mama!"

Kaoru's head popped out. She stepped out the whole way when she saw them. "Okarei." Kaoru called out. "Lunch is almost done." She said picking up Aiko.

"Jo-chan, this kid is killing me." Sano's voice rang from inside the dojo.

Kaoru half turned to go back inside. "Coming?" She asked him.

Kenshin smiled and nodded. He closed the door with one hand. And made his way into the house. Life had turned out well for him, better than he'd ever dreamed off.

- Owari

Well it's finally done. Yay. It took a long time. Longer than I thought. Sorry. Work was interfering. I think I made everything pretty obvious but just incase . . . . check out the small notes.

Small Note:

Yokohama burned. The army stationed there was reduced to nothing. Kaoru and Misao ran around trying to help people while Aoshi, Kenshin and the Kihei-Tai tried to find the Mimawari-gumi.

The Mimawari-gumi captains:

01. Kazuki, first captain and Kawamori's adoptive son. Only surviving captain. He escaped with Kawamori to China, where they were going to start a new life.

02. Minami, second captain. Killed by the police in Yokohama while shielding Kawamori with his body.

03. Masashiko, third captain. Killed by the hitokiri battoussai near the docks in Yokohama.

04. Takanashi, fourth captain. Killed by Tanaka in Yokohama. (Saitou's friend and fellow Shinsegumi member.)

05. Izubuchi, fifth captain. Killed by the hitokiri battoussai back in Kyoto.

The Black Ajah, completely destroyed by Yokohama forces. Mahisti, the one who encountered the battoussai in the beginning of chapter 14 was killed by Kazuki. All other captains were killed by Saitou.

Kenshin Vs Saitou

The battoussai won out over Mibu's wolf. He didn't hold back like he often did when they fought. He was not afraid to kill Saitou but in the end he let him live.

Aoshi and Misao started there relationship in Yokohama. Towards the end we skip five years, where we find out that they still live in Kyoto and that they have two children. Two boys, Minoru and Hideki.

Kenshin and Kaoru had two more children after Kenji. Aiko and Akane both girls.

Kenshin never got his memory back, you should remember she wished for his skill and not his whole memory in chapter 12. While he may not have had all the memories of the struggles he suffered as the rurouni, he did settle back into the role after a couple of years. He became peaceful, using his sword only to protect. He does Kaoru's bidding and loves every moment of it. He values his family above all else and is happy with how things turned out. Though his anger remains a touchy point he doesn't give into it. As you saw with Cho. He just let him walk away when he saw the man meant no harm.

That covers everything that happened. But if you still have questions drop me a line. Thank you all for reading. Please remember to review. With any luck, I'll see you all in the next fic.


End file.
